


По ту сторону век

by dey_shark, raven_weiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Collage, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: - Так значит, ты втрахался в него.- Именно, чувак. Несмотря на то, что втрахивает меня он, я в него втрахался по самые щиколотки.- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это только сны? - Да, Скотти, я еще не тронулся умом, спасибо. Хотя с каждым разом просыпаться хочется все меньше.- Господи, Стайлз! Просто найди себе кого-нибудь... кого-нибудь похожего здесь, в реальном мире.- Да где же я найду кого-то типа Дерека, чел? ТАКИХ по эту сторону век не существует.





	1. Chapter 1

Ослепляющая вспышка разрезала темное небо кривым разломом. Три секунды. Раздался оглушающий раскатистый гром, будто кто-то рассыпал по низко висящим тучам тяжелые глыбы камней. Прошло еще тринадцать секунд — и новая вспышка, оставшаяся на пару мгновений за закрытыми веками светлой изломанной полосой.

Стайлз стоял под проливным дождем с плотно закрытыми глазами и внимательно считал про себя секунды до раската грома, а после — до очередной молнии, что атаковали сегодня хмурый небосклон Айдахо. В такие моменты перед внутренним взором всегда появлялся отец, который когда-то крепко сжимал дрожащие ладони сына и заставлял его отмерять мгновения, отгоняя страх, сосредоточившись на одном: не сбиться со счета.

Сейчас бояться было нечего, хотя вокруг царил сплошной мрак и стояла плотная стена холодного дождя, но Стайлз был зол и, возможно, немного обижен. Скотт обещал заехать за ним в восемь вечера, и мобильник сообщал, что друг задерживается уже почти на полтора часа. Стайлз из принципа не заходил в здание кампуса, решив позже сыграть на чувстве вины лучшего друга, так как тот далеко не в первый раз забывался рядом с Эллисон, оставляя его на обочине. И все это при том, что Стайлз постоянно вытаскивал из передряг его волчью задницу, рискуя своей жизнью. А Стилински даже не умел исцеляться.

Он нетерпеливо смял в пальцах промокшую сигарету, в темноте рассмотрел пожеванный фильтр, а затем бросил так и не подкуренную никотиновую дрянь под ноги, раздавив ее в луже носком кроссовка, в котором уже противно хлюпала дождевая вода. Стайлз был почти готов послать все в задницу одного непунктуального оборотня, когда за спиной раздался влажный шлепок, будто кто-то сбросил с крыши мертвую собаку. Обернувшись, он уже ожидал увидеть тушу своего лучшего друга. Но на земле лежал всего лишь мокрый черный рюкзак.

— Эй! — приглушенный дождем голос привлек внимание Стайлза, и тот вскинул голову, приложив ребро ладони ко лбу, чтобы защитить глаза от дождя. Из окна третьего этажа кто-то высовывался, но из-за темноты и ливня Стайлзу не удалось рассмотреть лицо. — Эй, я смог привлечь твое внимание?

— Если будешь бросаться сумками вместо того, чтобы пользоваться речью, то привлечешь внимание врачей из психушки, — почти неслышно фыркнул Стайлз, чувствуя, что если повысит голос хоть на полтона, то горло непременно запершит. Долгое стояние под холодным дождем явно не пошло на пользу его здоровью.

— Что? — незнакомец высунулся из окна почти наполовину, наверняка тут же промокнув до нитки, но, судя по всему, не особенно об этом заботясь. А через несколько секунд оттуда же выглянул еще один парень и решительно затолкнул своего приятеля обратно в комнату.

— Извини, мой друг идиот.

— Я сейчас спущусь! — крикнул метатель сумок и скрылся из поля зрения Стайлза, который так и остался стоять с приоткрытым от удивления ртом. Он попадал во множество странных ситуаций. Если ты обзавелся лучшим другом оборотнем, будь готов разгребать за ним все дерьмо, которое он творит вместе со своей стаей. Но сейчас Стайлз не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать, хотя обычно фонтанировал идеями и энергией так, что даже Скотту порой хотелось приковать его к дереву цепями вместо не умеющего держать себя в руках Лиама.

Не прошло и двух минут, как входная дверь кампуса широко отворилась и Стайлз увидел высокого, немного взъерошенного парня в нелепом желтом дождевике. Незнакомец поднял из лужи свой рюкзак, стремительно приблизился к окоченевшему Стилински и, схватив его за запястье, настойчиво потянул за собой в теплое помещение. Абсурдность ситуации с каждой секундой росла в геометрической прогрессии.

— Я Дерек.

Как только они вошли в здание, парень в дождевике бесцеремонно схватил за края промокшей насквозь толстовки Стайлза и потянул ее вверх, снимая, пренебрегая молнией спереди.

— Отлично, Дерек. Тебя не учили, что раздевать незнакомых людей как минимум некультурно. А как максимум я могу написать на тебя заявление за домогательства, — Стайлз, тем не менее послушно поднявший руки вверх, спокойно стоял напротив. Оказывается, он до ужаса замерз.

— А тебя не учили, что стоять больше часа под проливным дождем не очень хорошо для здоровья? — Дерек рывком расстегнул черный рюкзак и достал оттуда большой мягкий плед. Абсолютно сухой плед. Дерек тут же закутал в него Стайлза, словно в кокон, а затем начал растирать дрожащие от холода пальцы.

Все это казалось настолько нереальным и шло вразрез с законами физики, что Стайлз тут же выставил перед собой руки и начал медленно считать пальцы, но уже после трех натолкнулся на внимательный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз и спокойную улыбку.

— Ты прав, это сон, — Дерек на удивление сильными руками растер плечи Стайлза пледом, как полотенцем, и Стилински невольно фыркнул.

— Раз все это сон, тогда зачем ты пытаешься меня согреть? — он вопросительно приподнял брови, и Дерек тут же скопировал его выражение лица, как-то слишком самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Ты ведь промок, и тебе холодно, значит, действительно можешь заболеть, — пожав плечами, он почти обнял Стайлза, и тот едва не уткнулся носом в чужое плечо, с удивлением обнаружив, что на его новом знакомом уже нет этого кошмарного дождевика.

— Что, теперь галлюциногенные обнимашки и кофе спасут меня от захлебывания соплями в настоящем? — ехидно хмыкнул Стайлз, впрочем, не пытаясь вырваться из теплых объятий.

— А ты скептик, Стайлз, — Дерек отпустил его, но горячие ладони оставил на предплечьях, покрытых мурашками.

— Я не говорил тебе своего имени, — Стайлз немного нахмурил брови, но потом закатил глаза и понимающе кивнул головой. — Ах да, точно, это же ебучий сон. Ты наверняка уже знаешь и сколько у меня было сексуальных партнеров, и сколько кусочков пиццы я оставлял своей собаке в детстве.

— Ну, если бы это было написано на твоей сумке рядом с именем, то, может, и знал бы. — Вечная усмешка на лице Дерека начинала раздражать, но пока не настолько, чтобы испытывать неприязнь к ее владельцу, поэтому Стайлз немного неопределенно повел плечами. Почему он почувствовал себя идиотом, если все произошедшее — всего лишь сон? Пусть и очень реальный сон, потому что ему было все еще жутко холодно. — Так сколько?

— Три. Грем всегда съедал два с половиной куска сразу, а остатки — через пару часов. И больше не просил есть до следующего дня, — Стайлз невольно обнял себя руками в попытке прогнать неприятную дрожь.

— А с чего ты взял, что я о пицце? — Дерек насмешливо поиграл бровями, и Стайлз вдруг позорно покраснел, сам не понимая отчего.

— Оу… — он взъерошил свои мокрые волосы. — Меня учили не разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми. Особенно о чем-то личном. Хотя если ты мое подсознание, то почему лезешь копаться в моем белье? Или тебе так важно, чтобы я вывел все свои грешки на вербальный… относительно вербальный уровень, закрепив за ними осознанность? Это что, новый этап полового созревания? Мне уже пару лет как не восемнадцать, да и не нужно мне…

— Вроде столько слов, а ответа никакого, — Дерек наигранно тяжело вздохнул и наконец отступил назад, и тогда Стайлз вдруг снова ощутил, как почти моментально начал замерзать.

— Так я о том и толкую, что ты должен знать ответ. Это же мой сон. Ты должен знать обо мне все, потому что тебя выдумал я, — для наглядности он ткнул указательным пальцем в грудь Дерека, но даже столько малого прикосновения хватило, чтобы почувствовать крепкие мышцы.

— Выдумал? — Дерек вновь изогнул брови и насмешливо поджал губы, покивав головой. — Ну да, точно.

— Именно, чувак. А теперь прекрати задавать смущающие вопросы и налей мне кофе. Может, эта дрянь покажется мне вкусной хотя бы во сне, — Стайлз нагло развернул его за плечи и толкнул куда-то вперед, закутавшись в теплый плед, который, по идее, уже должен был быть насквозь мокрым. Но, поскольку это был сон, тот по-прежнему согревал его.

— Да-да, сейчас, — Дерек заторопился к буфету, но на полпути оглянулся, лукаво сверкнув глазами. — Так они тебя все-таки смущают?

Стайлз не ответил на провокационный вопрос, зато закатил глаза, пытаясь показать, что детские пошлые шуточки его нисколько не цепляют. В самом деле, он уже выпустился из школы, так какого черта он должен смущаться из-за замечаний парня, который был младше его на пару лет, да еще и являлся плодом его воображения?

Скинув плед прямо на пол у двери, Стайлз прошел следом за Дереком, устроился за столиком с мягким рыжеватым диваном и осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам. Все было так, как и должно быть: тусклый теплый свет заливал многочисленные коридоры, за окнами хлестал почти тропический ливень, то и дело прерываемый ослепительными вспышками молний и глухими раскатами грома, люстра круглой формы над столиком неприятно жужжала, а в воздухе витал запах подгоревших булочек и крабового салата. Все так, как должно, только вот людей нигде не было. Их не видно и не слышно. Не похоже, что они есть за противоположной стеной или на другом конце здания. Стайлз просто чувствовал, что они с Дереком здесь одни. Но вопреки всему это принесло лишь странное спокойствие.

— Не знал, сколько сахара тебе брать, так что вот, — подошел Дерек с двумя чашками горячего кофе. Он кинул горсть расфасованного по пакетикам сахара на небольшой круглый столик, присев напротив.

— Ты ведь сам это налил? — Стайлз подозрительно покосился в сторону своей чашки и осторожно потрогал ее пальцами — она была неожиданно горячей. Все казалось таким странным, но таким реальным одновременно.

— А? — Дерек с недоумением проследил за манипуляциями Стилински и пожал плечами, взяв свою чашку. — Ну…

— Почему мое сознание порождает тебя, но не кого-то, кто сможет обслужить нас? — тут же прервал Стайлз собеседника, сделал глоток, так и не положив сахар, и чуть не поперхнулся из-за того, каким горячим был кофе, и из-за мысли, неожиданно пришедшей в голову.

— Стайлз? — Дерек смотрел на него одновременно и как на идиота, и как на загнанного в угол щенка, словно решал — ударить того лбом о стол, чтоб не мучился, или погладить как домашнего любимца.

— Но ведь там, в окне! — Стайлз тараторил и слегка шепелявил из-за обожженного языка. Тем временем он невольно потянулся к сахару и начал рвать пакетики один за другим, высыпая все содержимое в чашку. — Там, в окне, когда ты высунулся, кто-то тебя окликнул, и меня он окликнул тоже…

— Ах, это… — Дерек задумчиво хмыкнул, прерывая его, и откинулся на спинку дивана с видом всезнающего старца, отчего теперь уже Стайлзу захотелось приложить того лбом о стол. — Ты в тот момент просто недостаточно крепко спал. Чьи-то слова проникли в твой сон.

— Ага… — Стайлз задумчиво уставился в чашку с кофе. — Но странно, что ты не мокрый.

— Оу… — Дерек открыто ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз ощутил, как начинают гореть его уши.

— То есть… Блять! — Он слишком громко опустил чашку на стол, всеми силами пытаясь не краснеть, потому что… Господи, ему двадцать, и это его сон, но почему он превращается в идиота перед порождением собственного воображения?

— У тебя настолько все хорошо с самооценкой, Стилински? — Дерек громко рассмеялся, и его смех эхом пронесся по просторному помещению, придав происходящему еще больше нереальности.

— Заткнись! — воскликнул Стайлз и быстро помешал кофе. Но, несмотря на все раздражение, его смех для слуха был более чем приятен. — Ты высовывался из окна, тебя окатило водой, но ты сейчас сухой, как мои трусы, когда я вижу Питера.

— Ну, это тебе спасибо, — Дерек отсалютовал ему своей чашкой и улыбнулся так, что у Стайлза наверняка подкосились бы ноги, если бы он стоял. — Видимо, ты не хочешь, чтобы я тоже заболел.

— Как будто такое возможно. — Он проигнорировал странное чувство, появившееся внутри, и вновь уставился в свою чашку.

— Твое сознание заботится обо мне, — самодовольства в голосе Дерека было неизмеримо много.

— Будто это тоже возможно. Ты вообще умеешь болеть? — Стайлзу начинало казаться, что грань между сном и реальностью стерлась окончательно. И если поначалу он был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы размышлять об этом, то сейчас понимал, что, возможно, в чем-то ошибся. Не бывает таких снов, в которых ощущаешь терпкий вкус кофе без сахара и жжение на кончике языка от высокой температуры напитка.

— Я твой сон, Стайлз, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Дерек и чуть улыбнулся, едва заметно приподняв уголки губ, а после склонив голову к плечу. — Тебе все еще холодно?

— Нет, — с удивлением для себя отметил Стайлз, но в который раз понял, что удивляться нечему. Он сидел абсолютно сухой, и даже его волосы были привычно уложены. — А что?

— Тогда, может, не будешь торопиться глотать кипяток? — Дерек снисходительно улыбнулся, но это совершенно не раздражало. От такой улыбки девушки обычно падают в обморок. Только вот Стайлз не девушка, и потому он застыл с поднесенной к губам чашкой и, чертыхнувшись, поставил её обратно на стол, чтобы кофе хоть немного остыл. Это его сон. Никто не узнает, что он вел себя как придурок.

— Забота за заботу, — Дерек все еще сверкал своей белоснежной улыбкой, и Стайлзу очень захотелось узнать, откуда в его сознании возник этот образ. Голова не вовремя заполнились размышлениями о том, где делают таких парней. Он забрал бы себе парочку.

— Ты с ней явно перебарщиваешь, — ведя себя максимально отстраненно, Стайлз понимал, что делал только хуже, потому что все никак не мог ухватиться за ускользавшую от него мысль.

— Тебя это волнует? — Вопрос заставил Стайлза недовольно хмыкнуть, но Дерек не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжив терпеливо ждать ответа.

— Еще бы! Тебе сколько лет? Шестнадцать хотя бы стукнуло? Выглядишь как беженец из Мексики, которого зовут Мигель, — он не имел ни малейшего представления, почему это глупое имя вообще всплыло в голове, но решил, что в данном случае оно как никогда к месту.

— Мне восемнадцать, — не без раздражения ответил Дерек и закатил глаза, в то время как Стилински продолжал сверлить взглядом чашку с кофе, будто мог увидеть там ответы на все свои вопросы.

— Сути не меняет. Дети о взрослых не заботятся, — Дерек, кажется, вновь едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, и Стайлз негромко хмыкнул, почему-то начав думать о чужих бровях. Собеседник ими так искусно владел, словно учился этому с рождения.

— Два года не такая уж большая разница, — Дерек поставил чашку на стол и, сцепив пальцы в замок, положил на них подбородок.

— Поверь, и за год человек может измениться так, что он из ребенка в старика превратится. Так, как ты, ведут себя только дети, когда хотят… стоп, — Стайлз запнулся посреди предложения и часто заморгал, будто уже желая проснуться, а Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови, ожидая услышать гениальную догадку. — Ты что, решил приударить за мной? — не успел он договорить, как Дерек внезапно поднялся со своего стула, едва не опрокинув его на пол, и буквально вжал Стайлза в спинку дивана, перегнувшись через стол. Чашки с кофе опасно покачнулись, и на белой столешнице осталась пара темных капель.

— А тебе бы этого хотелось? — Дерек оскалился, и Стайлз готов был дать голову на отсечение, что у того немного удлинились верхние клыки.

— Воу, чувак… Да, ты точно привлек мое внимание, — торопливо проговорил Стайлз, вспомнив первую фразу, произнесенную этим парнем. — Но тогда тебе стоит поторопиться, потому что, как бы ни был реален сон, он не может длиться вечно. Особенно учитывая, что сплю я по пять часов максимум. Экзамены, знаешь ли. Хотя вряд ли знаешь, — он насмешливо фыркнул, а Дерек многозначительно поиграл бровями, заставив Стайлза рассмеяться.

Но смех прервался так же неожиданно, потому что Стилински почувствовал, как к его губам настойчиво прижались чужие. Никакой осторожности и легких прикосновений. Никаких попыток привыкнуть к партнеру, найти удобный для поцелуя угол и совершенно никакого намека на нежность. Дерек сразу же настойчиво толкнулся языком между удивленно приоткрытых губ, и Стайлз всеми силами попытался сдержать стон, потому что, господи боже, его никто никогда так не целовал.

Стайлзу казалось, что жжение на кончике языка расползлось по всей полости рта, приятным теплом опустилось дальше по телу и наполнило низ живота, отчего парень невольно развел бедра, пару секунд раздумывая, проснется ли с крепким стояком утром. Горячая ладонь на затылке заставила немного откинуть голову назад, и Стайлз все же невольно застонал прямо в чужой рот, почувствовав, как острые зубы слегка сжимаются на кончике его языка. И не успел он опомниться, как поцелуй был разорван.

— Значит, об интимных вещах мы с незнакомцами из снов не говорим, но стонем от их поцелуев и разводим ноги? — Дерек хищно оскалился, облизнул влажные губы и добавил: — С малолетними незнакомцами.

— Это же сон, чувак. Тут все утрированно, — то ли ответил ему, то ли успокоил себя Стайлз, все еще чувствуя на губах чужой, пропитанный горьким кофе поцелуй. Ему и правда могла бы понравиться эта дрянь во сне. И он думал вовсе не о крепком кофе.

— До встречи, Стайлз, — хрипло прошептали ему в губы, и Стайлз только было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как его поглотила темнота. На мгновение он подумал, что куда-то падает, но уже в следующую секунду ощутил кожей мягкое одеяло и ласково греющие лучи утреннего солнца.

— Чего лыбишься, Стилински? — донесся откуда-то сверху голос Джексона, и у Стайлза едва не пропало все настроение из-за того, что день начался именно так. Он бы предпочел чуть хрипловатый и насмешливый. Глубокий, после не менее глубокого поцелуя. — У нас общая лекция через полчаса, подъем.

Никак не желая затыкаться, Джексон пробубнил что-то о безалаберных идиотах и прошел мимо кровати Стайлза, заглядывая по пути к двери во все отражающие поверхности, пусть и за пару секунд его идеальная прическа навряд ли могла испортиться. Да с тем количеством геля, что он на себя тратил, даже ураган Катрина не смог бы навести беспорядок на голове Уиттмора.

— Ты же не хочешь опоздать. Снова, — Мэтт особенно выделили последнее слово и удалился из комнаты вместе с Джексоном, оставив Стайлза. И одно в это утро Стилински понял точно: несмотря на этих двоих, проснулся он в приподнятом настроении.

***

 

Всю дорогу до университета Стайлз не мог выбросить из головы свой до пугающего реальный сон. Ему казалось, что он до сих пор чувствует ожог на кончике языка. Прямо там, где часом ранее сомкнулись чужие зубы.

Стайлз никогда не был паинькой. В подростковом возрасте он часто попадал в передряги, в которых сам же был виноват, потому что спокойная жизнь была явно не для него. Потому что чертов СДВГ* просто не позволял ему сидеть на месте, а их маленький городок всегда был полон странных событий. Если бы не его неуемная энергия, то Скотт до сих пор ходил бы в девственниках, потому что девушки стали обращать внимание на тихого парня только тогда, как тот отрастил себе мохнатые яйца. В прямом и переносном смыслах.

Конечно, со временем Стайлз стал менее гиперактивным, но примернее он себя вести не стал. Для него не было ничего ужасного в поцелуях на первом свидании, а порой даже в сексе. Да, черт возьми, он ведь лишился девственности позже, чем все, кто его окружал.

Теперь, когда синдром стал менее выраженным, Стайлз больше не казался неугомонным ребенком. Его быстрая, иногда все же чуть сбивчивая речь, хаотичные движения и энергия, что все еще била из него ключом, сейчас, казалось, приобрели для окружающих особое очарование. Стилински не имел ни малейшего представления, с чем были связаны такие перемены, но он точно не собирался на это жаловаться.

Если бы Дерек не был его сном, то уже сегодня Стайлз и думать забыл бы о своей девушке, что ждала его у входа в университет. Эрика о чем-то говорила с Лидией, которая ту явно слушала вполуха. Она поправляла свои рыжие волосы и быстро порхала пальцами по сенсорному экрану телефона. Стайлзу даже не нужно было гадать, с кем она переписывалась, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир.

Эрике стоило только краем глаза увидеть знакомую фигуру в красной толстовке, как она тут же кинулась навстречу, сжимая Стайлза в оборотнических объятиях, словно желая сломать ему все ребра.

— Привет, Лидия, — он всегда первым делом здоровался именно с ней, пока Эрика пачкала его щеку ужасно жирной помадой. Удивительно, но ее нисколько не заботил тот факт, что их отношения со стороны выглядели как минимум странно. Стайлз никогда не был особенно хорош в этом, потому как банально не знал, что ему следует делать. Эрика не требовала ничего. Она с готовностью принимала глупые ухаживания Стилински, была абсолютно довольна их сексом, никогда ни в чем не упрекала и постоянно щебетала о женских проблемах. Последнее Стайлза не волновало. Как только он начинал уставать от разговоров Эрики, то сам начинал забалтывать ее до полуобморочного состояния.

— Питер сказал, что сегодня на собрании стаи должны присутствовать абсолютно все. Он и тебя пригласил, — Лидия взглянула на Стайлза и снисходительно улыбнулась, словно вообще не замечая трущуюся вокруг него Эрику, которая была готова обнюхать своего парня. Иногда ее звериная сторона начинала пугать Стилински.

— Он меня и так всегда приглашает.

— Он позволяет тебе присутствовать.

Стайлз только кивнул и позволил Эрике повиснуть на своей руке. Его взгляд невольно упал на ее глубокое декольте.

— Ну, раз сегодня Питер так радушен по отношению ко мне, то я принесу ему в подарок парочку кроликов, — широко улыбнувшись Лидии, Стайлз отыскал взглядом Джексона и едва сдержался, чтобы не показать неприличный жест в ответ на его насмешливый взгляд. — Это чешуйчатое тоже приедет? Может, кто-нибудь уже додумается посадить его в террариум?

— Принесешь в мой дом кроликов — и мне даже не придется предсказывать твою смерть: я сама тебя прибью. — Что-то такое скользнуло в её взгляде, и Стайлз споткнулся на ровном месте. Опасность. В этом момент от Лидии буквально разило опасностью. Словно являясь парой Питера, она обладала той же мощью, что и Альфа стаи. И да, это действовало даже на людей. Эрика негромко зарычала, и ее глаза сверкнули желтым, но Стайлз тут же сжал ее когтистую ладонь в своих пальцах.

— Успокойся, эй! — громкий шепот заставил девушку переключить внимание, и она немного виновато улыбнулась, тут же кокетливо поправляя светлые локоны.

— Я в порядке. Ты не опоздаешь на занятие? — спросила Эрика, и Стайлз, посмотрев время в телефоне, громко чертыхнулся. Он мазнул поцелуем по щеке девушки и быстро попрощался с Лилией, которая, не отрываясь от экрана, махнула рукой бывшему однокласснику.

***

 

Ослепляющая вспышка разрезала темное небо кривым разломом. Три секунды. Раздался оглушающий раскатистый гром, будто кто-то рассыпал по низко висящим тучам тяжелые глыбы камней. Прошло еще тринадцать секунд — и новая вспышка, оставшаяся на пару мгновений за закрытыми веками светлой изломанной полосой.

Стайлз несколько нервно взглянул на экран своего телефона, понимая, что Скотт задерживался уже почти на час. Он должен был забрать Стайлза и отвезти его к Питеру на собрание. В этот раз Стилински даже пригласили, но он опаздывал по вине лучшего друга, который шлялся непонятно где. Эллисон собралась приехать вместе с Корой, поэтому Стайлз не имел понятия, что могло так задержать Скотта.

Но только Стилински уже собрался послать все к чертям и пойти ловить такси, как он услышал позади себя влажный шлепок, словно сверху скинули что-то тяжелое. По спине пробежался противный холодок. Прошло не меньше двух минут, прежде чем Стайлз отважился медленно развернуться. Дождь нещадно хлестал по щекам, одежда была уже насквозь промокшей, но все это мигом отошло на второй план. На земле лежал черный рюкзак.

Стайлз был на все сто процентов уверен, что не спит, но он все же поднял дрожащие руки к лицу и медленно пересчитал пальцы. Десять.

У него перехватило дыхание, когда входная дверь резко распахнулась, а в тусклом свете фонаря мелькнула копна рыжих растрепанных волос. Невысокий парень неловко улыбнулся и закинул рюкзак на плечо, пожав плечами, словно извиняясь за странный поступок хохочущих из окна друзей.

Стайлз ощутил облегчение, смешанное с легким разочарованием. Пусть сон и немного пугал, но все же Стайлз был бы не против познакомиться с Дереком в реальности. Таких горячих парней он не встречал довольно давно.

Наконец сквозь шум дождя послышался громкий рев мотора, и перед Стайлзом затормозил зеленый мотоцикл. В такие моменты Стилински вспоминал свой джип, который уже как год был на свалке. В автомастерской внимательно осмотрели автомобиль и покачали головами, а на просьбы о починке лишь покрутили пальцем у виска. А на новую денег было не так просто заработать.

Эрика поехала вместе с Лидией и Джексоном, и рядом с последним ему находиться совершенно не хотелось. Стайлзу хватало того, что они живут в одной комнате.

На приветствие Скотта он не ответил. Пусть думает, что Стайлз глубоко обижен, потому что повод действительно был. Завтра он наверняка проснется с заложенным носом и без голоса. Он не обижался. Но, если Скотта не проучить, подобное пренебрежение далеко не железным Стайлзом приведёт к чему-то плохому. Он человек, и ему нужно внимание близких людей, которые в последнее время все чаще забывают о нем, погрязнув в своих делах. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз почти всегда вытаскивал их всех из лап смерти, о нем, человеке, по-прежнему думали в последнюю очередь. С каждым днем Стилински все больше хотелось забыть обо всей мистической чепухе и начать нормальную жизнь, но он любил своих друзей, а они без него быстро оказались бы в собачьих могилах. Стайлз не мог такого допустить, как бы неприятно ни было от поведения стаи, к которой он причислял и себя. Даже если Питер был против.

***

 

Квартира Хейла была действительно большой. Было заметно, что альфа выбирал жилье так, чтобы в случае чего там могла уместиться вся стая. Лидии же просто нравилось жить там, где, обернувшись, не уткнешься в противоположную стену, потому что были времена, когда Питеру приходилось прятаться в настоящих халупах.

В гостиной разместились все. Стайлз был уверен, что здесь были даже те, у кого сегодня вечером намечались срочные дела. Эрика, как и обычно, сидела рядом с ним, закинув на него длинные ноги. Она всегда старалась быть как можно ближе к Стайлзу, словно тот собирался от нее куда-то бежать. Джексон сидел по другую сторону от него, и Стилински даже думать не хотел, с чего вдруг хвостатый предпочел его компанию в этот вечер.

Скотт вполне ожидаемо не отлипал от Эллисон, чем раздражал уже всю стаю. Бойд, как и всегда, держался особняком. Он сидел на полу возле кресла вместе с оборотнем и охотницей. Кира неуверенно перебирала пальцами по своему ремню и постоянно бросала взгляд в сторону МакКола, который подобного внимания, конечно же, не замечал. Кора расположилась в кресле напротив Стайлза и внимательно рассматривала свои ногти так, словно ей до них было дело, но в действительности все знали: она не хотела участвовать в чем-то, что её не касалось.

— Рад, что все вы живы, — Питер облокотился о подлокотник кресла, в котором сидела Лидия, и окинул всех внимательным взглядом, на секунду остановившись на Стайлзе, что тот не мог не заметить.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься спрашивать у меня, почему я еще не в могиле, — Стилински демонстративно закатил глаза и скрестил на груди руки. — Это уже года три как не смешно. И год как абсолютно неактуально.

— Мой отец научил его стрелять и снабдил пулями с аконитом, — сказала Эллисон, отвлекшись от милования со Скоттом, который, кажется, почти забыл, где находился.

— Он смерти нашей хочет? — вмешалась Кора. — Этот идиот начнет палить во все стороны при первой же опасности.

— Будем считать, что я этого не слышал. Я же человек, у меня не такой острый слух, как у оборотней, — хмыкнул Стайлз, приподняв брови. У него всегда были своеобразные отношения с семьей Хейлов, несмотря на то, что она состояла всего из двух человек. — И да, Крис хочет вашей смерти. Он все еще охотник, если вы не забыли.

— Крис? С каких пор он просто Крис? — Джексон гадко ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз едва сдержался от желания воткнуть смазанный аконитом нож ему в глаз.

— Тебе кожу сбрасывать не пора? — Стилински почувствовал, как Эрика ненавязчиво сжала его руку.

— Кожу сбрасывают змеи, идиот, — прошипел Джексон, но Стайлз в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Так не пора?

— Хватит. — Рык Питера заткнул не только оборотней, но и Стайлза, который взглянул на Хейла несколько укоризненно. А он только разошелся. Джексон в последнее время вел себя относительно сносно в пределах их общей комнаты, но, стоило им переступить порог кампуса, как вся ядовитость снова лезла наружу почти в прямом смысле. Потому что один раз Стайлзу прилетело чужим хвостом так, что пришлось половину дня проваляться в какой-то каморке со швабрами, будучи полностью парализованным.

— Угомонитесь немедленно, — непривычно серьезно проговорил Питер, вновь обводя взглядом всех присутствующих. — Я не просто так собрал вас сегодня. Недавно поблизости было замечено несколько оборотней.

— Омеги? — Эрика едва не подпрыгнула на месте от любопытства. Она всегда говорила, что им нужна стая побольше, что они слишком слабы. В принципе альфа был с ней согласен, но обращать кого-либо отказывался, а всех встречающихся омег не удостаивал своего внимания. Каким бы сильным Питер ни хотел стать, он и с этой стаей едва справлялся, потому как каждому нужно было что-то свое, а удовлетворить желания всех сразу не так-то просто.

— Это еще предстоит выяснить, — тут же приструнил Эрику альфа, сверкнув глазами, недовольный тем, что его перебили. — Скотт и Бойд пойдут на разведку. Я хочу, чтобы вы выяснили, кто это и сколько их. А еще по возможности — что им нужно.

— Это может быть опасно, — тихо пробормотала Эллисон, но тут же замолчала под тяжелым и насмешливым взглядом Питера.

— Опасно будет, если мы не обратим на вторжение никакого внимания. Вы, ребятки, всегда игнорируете проблемы до того момента, пока не становится слишком поздно. Мне надоело разгребать за вами все это дерьмо вместе с человеком, у которого сарказм из ушей льется.

— Лидия, как ты его затыкаешь? — закатил глаза Стайлз, утыкаясь в плечо Эрики, словно желая спрятаться от всего мира, и наигранно громко вздохнул. Рейес тихо хихикнула и обняла его за шею, пряча за длинными светлыми локонами.

— Боюсь, мой способ тебе не подойдет, — Лидия усмехнулась, и Стайлз резко вскинул голову, с ужасом взглянув на банши.

— Умоляю, только без подробностей! Я умру, если услышу это! — он закрыл свои уши ладонями Эрики и попытался сделать ужасно напуганные глаза, вызвав недовольное хмыканье со стороны Джексона.

— Еще слово — и я тебе язык вырву, — Питер, наконец, начал терять терпение.

— Эй, не смей лишать меня будущего! Кому будет нужен адвокат без языка?

— Кому-то адекватному. Уверен, ты даже без языка сможешь заговорить кого угодно, — Джексон ухмыльнулся, видно, посчитав свою шутку достаточно остроумной.

— Знаешь, мой язык не только болтать умеет, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и едва сдержал смех при виде откровенно скривившегося Джексона.

— Скотт, Бойд, вы идете на разведку и возвращаетесь максимум через неделю. Не забывайте поддерживать связь, — продолжил Питер, не обращая внимания на перепалки парней. — Остальные… Просто оставайтесь живыми.

— О мой бог, Хейл, это бесконечно мило, — Стайлз смахнул с щеки невидимую слезу и громко шмыгнул носом.

— А ты можешь умереть где-нибудь в сторонке, я не расстроюсь, — улыбнулся Питер в ответ.

— Даже если я умру, вы от меня не избавитесь, ребята. Лидия у нас всех мерзавцев с того света достает, — сказал Стайлз, уже стоя почти у входной двери, в сторону которой его настойчиво толкала Эрика. Она прекрасно знала, что её парень мог болтать без перерыва, если его вовремя не остановить.

— Мы опоздаем в кино, — мягко напомнила она.

— Ох, черт, черепашки-ниндзя мне этого не простят! — воскликнул Стайлз и выскочил за дверь быстрее, чем Питер успел закатить глаза: детская непосредственность Стайлза иногда раздражала. Стилински вообще был уникумом во всех отношениях.

Остальная часть стаи предпочла остаться, чтобы все-таки поговорить об оборотнях, чье появление априори не могло привести к чему-либо хорошему.

***

 

— О боже, мам, ты ведь это несерьезно? — Стайлз буквально ввалился в комнату. Зажав телефон между щекой и плечом, он пытался справиться с расстегнутым рюкзаком, из которого вывалилось почти все содержимое. Когда сумка едва не упала на пол, ее вдруг подхватил подоспевший Мэтт. Он немного неловко улыбнулся и придержал дверь для своего соседа.

Стайлз одними губами поблагодарил его и прошмыгнул в комнату. Он забрал рюкзак из рук Мэтта и упал на кровать, чувствуя скомканное одеяло под спиной.

— Дорогой, мне нужно знать, что ты в порядке. Я не видела тебя уже два месяца. Вы с ребятами не планируете приехать? — в её голосе слышалось недовольство, но Стайлз был уверен, что Клаудия улыбается. Она не могла не улыбаться, когда разговаривала с сыном.

— Я в порядке, мам, — протянул Стайлз, копаясь в своем рюкзаке. Черт возьми, он был уверен, что клал шоколадный батончик. — Но не думаю, что у нас получится приехать. Экзамены и… все такое.

— Почему ты так не хочешь знакомить меня с этим «всяким таким», Стайлз? Я же говорила тебе, что буду рада и девушке, и парню. Чего ты так боишься? — судя по фоновым звукам, Клаудия либо что-то готовила, либо мыла посуду. Она всегда пыталась чем-то занять свои руки, когда разговаривала по телефону.

— Я не боюсь, просто у нас действительно нет времени. У меня экзамены, у Эрики экзамены, а еще скоро чертово полнолуние и… Эм-м… Ну… Я в полнолуние плохо сплю, — быстро поправил себя Стайлз, ударившись затылком о подушку за то, что едва не проговорился. Матери и так хватало волнений из-за него, не нужно, чтобы она еще переживала из-за чокнутых оборотней и им подобных.

— Я хотела, чтобы ты сходил со мной на могилу отца, — голос Клаудии вмиг потускнел, и Стайлз невольно прикусил нижнюю губу. Для них обоих эта тема все еще была довольно болезненной.

— Я обещаю, что приеду к годовщине его смерти и мы вместе сходим на кладбище, хорошо? Я приеду, — заверил он мать, кивнув самому себе. Он просто не мог не поддержать ее в этот день.

— Спасибо, сынок, — Клаудия наверняка вновь улыбалась, и у Стайлза словно камень с души упал. — Не забывай мне звонить.

— Я свяжусь с тобой завтра, — попрощавшись с ней, Стилински положил телефон на тумбочку и провел ладонями по своему лицу. С соседней кровати послышалось тактичное покашливание, и Стайлз повернул голову на звук, отняв руки от лица и вопросительно приподняв брови.

— У тебя кто-то умер? — голос Мэтта был полон сочувствия, но это, к удивлению, не раздражало. Стайлз чувствовал себя очень уставшим.

— Отец. Девять лет назад. Мы с мамой… Мы до сих пор, кажется, не можем смириться с его смертью. И это… Я понятия не имею, зачем говорю тебе это, потому что мы даже со Скоттом не обсуждаем ничего, что связано с нашими отцами.

— Тогда… — Стайлз вновь посмотрел на Мэтта и не сдержал улыбки, когда тот покачал джойстиками от приставки в воздухе, держа их за провода. — Сыграем, пока Джексон не пришел?

— Чувак, иногда я тебя просто обожаю! — Стилински буквально за секунду оказался на полу возле чужой кровати, сжимая в руках контроллер. Пусть они с Мэттом никогда особенно не дружили, но как сосед парень был приятным в общении, а порой и вовсе незаметным. И он казался незаменимым в те моменты, когда Стайлзу действительно нужно было отвлечься на что-то.

***

 

Мягкий свет круглых ламп наполнял просторное безлюдное помещение, казавшееся теплым островом в самом эпицентре безжалостной бури. На улице шел крупный дождь, и в окна то и дело бил яркий свет от мерцающих в почти черном небе молний.

Стайлз едва не споткнулся о попавшийся на дороге стул и с удивлением посмотрел на стол перед собой, на котором стояла чашка остывшего кофе и куча открытых пакетиков сахара. Чуть поодаль стоял и второй кофе, только наполовину выпитый. Стайлз медленно протянул руку и пробежался пальцами по прохладной столешнице, а после вскинул голову, тут же быстро осматриваясь по сторонам: в поле зрения не было никого.

Стайлз ощутил разочарование. Он не хотел признаваться самому себе, что был бы не против еще раз встретиться с Дереком в этом нереально реальном сне.

Стайлз протяжно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Не нужно было считать пальцы, чтобы знать, что это действительно сон. Но не успел он подумать о чем-либо еще, как на его плечи легли чужие руки, а сзади прижалось горячее тело. И прежде чем он успел открыть глаза, его правое ухо опалили теплым дыханием, а глухой насмешливый голос произнес:

— Я тоже соскучился.

____________________  
*Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (сокращённо СДВГ) — неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития, начинающееся в детском возрасте. Проявляется такими симптомами, как трудности концентрации внимания, гиперактивность и плохо управляемая импульсивность.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз очень старался контролировать себя, но получалось у него это из рук вон плохо. Горячее дыхание Дерека касалось его ключиц, а рука недвусмысленно двигалась в районе паха. Эти сны преследовали Стилински вот уже вторую неделю и пару дней как приобрели такие сцены, от которых порой становилось очень стыдно. Стайлз не был ханжой, но поутру было почти противно видеть ухмыляющегося Джексона, рассказывающего, какие звуки издавал тот ночью. Но у него просто не хватало сил противиться напору Дерека.

— Стайлз… — Хриплый шепот коснулся уха, и Стилински судорожно выдохнул. — Стайлз… Стилински!

Вздрогнув от громкого оклика, Стайлз резко распахнул глаза и тут же прикрылся рукой от яркого света. Однако вскоре над ним нависла тень. Преподаватель стоял у его стола и недовольно смотрел, как один из его студентов просыпается, глупо моргая и осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Еще раз увижу, что вы спите на моем занятии, мистер Стилински, и будете изучать предмет у дверей аудитории. Вам ясно? — Стайлз кивнул головой и неловко провел ладонью по взъерошенному затылку. Он глянул на сидящего рядом Мэтта и слегка толкнул того локтем.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Я пытался, — шепотом отозвался тот, виновато поджав губы. — Но ты ни в какую не просыпался. А еще ты напускал слюни на тетрадь.

— Вот черт… — Стайлз, скривившись, осмотрел свои конспекты и быстро захлопнул их. В штанах ощущался недвусмысленный дискомфорт, и Стайлз очень надеялся, что преподаватель не заметил его стояка, иначе позора точно было не избежать. Зато это заметил Мэтт, не сдержавший тихого смешка и красноречивого взгляда под парту. — Не говори ничего.

Мэтт понимающе покивал, прикусил губу, явно сдерживая улыбку, и уткнулся в тетрадь, продолжая делать записи за лектором — Стайлз непременно выпросит у него эти конспекты позже.

***

 

— У тебя проблемы с Эрикой?

Стайлз и Мэтт разместились за столиком небольшого летнего кафе на территории кампуса. Вокруг сновали другие первокурсники, которые постоянно проводили время в ближайших кафетериях. Студенты постарше предпочитали заведения как можно дальше от университета, да и вообще они редко появлялись на территории кампуса в неучебное время, хоть здесь цены и были в разы меньше, чем в городе.

— С чего ты это взял? У нас нет никаких проблем, — Стайлз пожал плечами и задумчиво прикусил кончик пластиковой ложки. На самом деле он мог сказать, что в их отношениях определенно были некоторые проблемы, но обсуждать их с кем-либо не хотелось. Вряд ли кто-либо мог понять всю суть, не проведя с Эрикой несколько часов наедине, будучи ее парнем. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, будто звериная сущность брала над девушкой верх и та переставала понимать очевидное вроде того, что нельзя трогать чужие вещи без разрешения или заявляться посреди ночи просто потому, что захотелось.

— Я о твоих мокрых снах. Подобное не снится, если в личной жизни все окей, понимаешь? — Мэтт многозначительно повел бровями, и в голове снова так некстати всплыл образ Дерека.

— Ты пытаешься мне помочь? Серьезно, я не могу принимать советы от человека, который только и делает, что пускает слюни на объект своего обожания.

Кажется, все вокруг уже знали, что Мэтту нравится Джексон, кроме, разумеется, самого Джексона. Тот в упор не замечал влюбленности друга. Конечно, Стайлз узнал обо всем первым. Они как раз только въехали в общежитие, когда Мэтт буквально замер посреди комнаты, пока Джексон в свободных шортах и без майки разбирал свои вещи.

Потом была Лидия, которая за время отношений с Джексоном в школе научилась различать определенные взгляды, брошенные в его сторону. Впрочем, Мэтт даже не пытался скрываться. Стоило только Уиттмору появиться в поле зрения, как взгляд Мэтта приковывался к нему и он следил за каждым движением так, что это становилось почти неприличным.

Питер узнал все только потому, что Лидия как-то перед собранием, пока не приехал Джексон, решила поговорить со стаей и выяснить, кто еще в курсе того, что Мэтт запал на каниму. В итоге оказалось, что все давно это поняли и один один Уиттмор был ни сном ни духом.

Так и вышло, что взгляды Мэтта замечали все вокруг, кроме объекта его вожделения, но больше ничего Дэллер предпринимать, видимо, не собирался. И, честно говоря, Стайлзу было его немного жаль.

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, раз уж у самого не складывается, — Мэтт немного смущенно пожал плечами и уткнулся в свой стаканчик с чаем. Он выглядел пристыженным, и Стайлз неожиданно ощутил себя виноватым.

— Слушай, давай так, — отставив на край стола пустую пластиковую форму из-под мороженого, Стилински подался вперед и уперся в столешницу локтями. — Я помогу тебе немного.

— Оу, нет, не надо, я…

— Мэтт, всем уже давно надоело смотреть на твою унылую рожу, когда Джексон заявляется с кем-то в обнимку. Я просто предоставлю тебе подходящий момент, а там уже сам решай, что делать, — Стайлз развел руками в стороны и похлопал приятеля по плечу.

— И что это будет за момент? Ты ведь меня предупредишь, чтобы я подготовился? Потому что если ты просто запрешь нас в комнате, предварительно рассказав все Джексону, я выберусь оттуда, найду тебя и утоплю в твоем любимом шоколадном мороженом.

Стайлз в ответ недоуменно нахмурился, внимательно осмотрел Мэтта и тяжело вздохнул.

— Приятель, тебе нужно поработать над угрозами, — покачав головой, он прихватил зубами шнурок от капюшона толстовки и задумчиво его пожевал, пока Мэтт не выдернул ткань из его рта. — Ладно, сделаем вот что… Сегодня вечером будет вечеринка. Все до ужаса банально: я напою Джексона, но прослежу за тем, чтобы он не нажрался вусмерть и еще мог немного соображать, а также не успел никого снять на ночь. Остальное все на тебе.

— Даже если что-то и выйдет, он потом скажет, что был пьян и это не имеет значения. Будто ты Джексона не знаешь, — Мэтт поник и вновь уткнулся в свой стаканчик. Не то чтобы Стайлз так мечтал побывать свахой, но смотреть на подобную картину уже порядком надоело.

— Я его знаю лучше тебя. Даже если он скажет нечто подобное, то тебе будет достаточно мелькать перед его глазами, чтобы он все чаще задумывался о произошедшем. А если ты потом сделаешь еще небольшой шаг к нему, то все! Дело в шляпе.

Стайлз всегда думал, что Джексон слишком пассивный. Ему нужно было встречаться либо с девушками вроде Лидии, которые могли заткнуть любого одним только взглядом, либо с парнями. Мэтт ему весьма подошел бы. Несмотря на то, что Дэллер казался мягкотелым, Стайлз нередко замечал, как легко он командовал над Джексоном, если тот переходил границы. И Уиттмор, сам того не замечая, сразу же поддавался, несмотря на то, что со стороны «хвостиком» среди них всегда казался Мэтт.

— Ты, главное, сам не напивайся, а то я не хочу быть нянькой для вас двоих. Ладно, у меня еще дела есть, — быстро прихватив свою сумку и закинув ее на плечо, Стайлз направился к нужному корпусу. Он точно знал, что Джексона не будет до самого вечера, а у Мэтта еще есть занятия на сегодня, поэтому комната в его полном распоряжении. Пусть с ним в одном университете и училось всего два оборотня, но они желали хорошенько оторваться на студенческой вечеринке. Особенно если учесть, что в их число входила Эрика.

В те моменты, когда приходилось толочь засушенный аконит и добавлять его в алкоголь перед весельем, Стайлз чувствовал себя настоящим дилером. Иногда он представлял, как к нему в комнату врывается полиция, а он выпрыгивает через окно и скрывается в ночном городе. А потом он вспоминал, что дружит с оборотнями и таких погонь у него было столько, что можно писать целую книгу.

Расставив на столе несколько бутылок пива и одну — виски, Стайлз упал на свою кровать и потянулся всем телом. Возможно, сегодня он совершит еще одно хорошее дело, а потом сразу же отправится спать. Веселиться с пьяными студентами не хотелось, напиваться — тоже. Стайлз не мог дождаться наступления ночи, когда он вновь встретится с Дереком: ему надоело довольствоваться обрывками снов в автобусе или на лекции.

***

 

Громкая музыка была слышна, казалось, за несколько кварталов до места вечеринки. В помещении было душно и определенно мало места для такой толпы, что собралась в этот вечер. Самодельная светомузыка раздражала, и Стайлз то и дело отворачивался в сторону и прикрывал глаза ладонью. Веселье было уже в самом разгаре. Половина присутствующих успела напиться, поэтому некоторые девушки и парни не стеснялись ничего и извивались под музыку так, что трезвый Стайлз едва не покраснел от стыда.

Найти в такой толпе кого-то было практически невозможно, поэтому Стилински отыскал свободный диванчик и тут же сел на него, оглядываясь по сторонам. Раньше он всегда был среди тех, кто быстрее всех напивается и наутро не помнит, как пытался примерить женскую кофточку. Сейчас для всего этого не было настроения. Хотелось добраться до мягкой кровати, закутаться в одеяло по самый нос и крепко уснуть. В последнее время сон вообще стал большой отдушиной в жизни Стайлза. С того момента как Дерек появился в его голове.

— Эй, я смотрю, ты со своим меню сегодня? — приземлившийся рядом Мэтт неуверенно улыбнулся. Стайлз ясно видел, как сильно он нервничал, теребил пальцами края своей рубашки и изредка прикусывал нижнюю губу, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках Джексона.

— Я каждый раз со своим, — Стайлз широко улыбнулся и легко пихнул приятеля плечом. Это была его шестая студенческая вечеринка, и на каждую он приходил со своим спиртным. Первые два раза на него странно косились, но Стилински сразу объяснил всем, что не станет рисковать и брать напитки из чужих рук, ведь неизвестно, что туда могли подмешать. На самом деле он тогда знатно напился и взобрался на стол, громко рассказывая о своих умозаключениях, на которые всем было плевать.

Мэтт на вечеринки не ходил, зато поутру с легкой улыбкой протягивал Стайлзу и Джексону по две таблетки аспирина и стакан воды, за что те готовы были его расцеловать. Ладно, готов был только Стайлз. Уиттмор лишь благодарно кивал и одним взглядом обещал жестокую расправу, если Дэллер кому-либо проболтается.

— Джексон тебя искал зачем-то, — попытался перекричать музыку Мэтт, отчего Стайлз поморщился, потому что уровень допустимого шума был давно превышен.  
— Он тоже не доверяет местной выпивке. Так что нашу компанию снабжаю я, — он взял одну из бутылок пива и поднялся на ноги, крикнув в ухо Мэтта перед этим: — Посиди тут и посмотри, чтобы наше не трогали, а я найду Джексона.

Дэллер понимающе покивал головой и проводил взглядом вскоре скрывшегося в танцующей толпе Стайлза.

Найти Джексона оказалось нетрудно. На подобных вечеринках его всегда окружала толпа девушек и не только. Уиттмор открыто наслаждался такой популярностью. Сегодня это сыграло против него, потому что Стайлз быстро обнаружил того, кто ему был нужен, вручил в одну руку пиво, а за другую потащил в сторону занятого ранее дивана. Если Джексон и возмущался, то сквозь громкую музыку этого не было слышно.

Когда они добрались до столика, там уже сидела Эрика со своей бутылкой и оживленно махала им рукой, то и дело поторапливая их опустить свои задницы на мягкую обивку затраханного почти до дыр дивана, который явно повидал больше студенческих вечеринок, чем все присутствующие здесь.

— Почему я должен сидеть тут с вами? — Джексон как обычно ворчал и недовольно кривил губы, пытаясь отсесть подальше от прижимающегося к его боку Стайлза, который снова придвинулся ближе, льстиво улыбаясь.

— Либо ты сидишь с нами, либо не получишь сегодня волшебный алкоголь, — прошептал Стайлз на ухо Уиттмору. Тот сразу же сдулся, правда, недовольное выражение с его лица не сошло, словно его заставляли убирать мусор, а не веселиться. Мэтт, теперь отделенный от Стайлза Джексоном, то и дело смотрел вперед и с совершенно беспомощным видом шевелил губами, но Стилински никогда не умел читать по губам, поэтому в ответ только пожимал плечами.

Так как Стайлз не собирался весь вечер проводить в компании Джексона, он слегка превысил обычную дозировку аконита, поэтому оба оборотня после пары бутылок пива были пьяны. В этот момент Стилински собой очень гордился. В последнее время он стал действительно незаменимым для стаи. Кира научила его драться, Эллисон — стрелять. Теперь он не являлся тем бесполезным подростком, которого оборотни могли небрежно отбросить на пару метров одной левой.

— Слушай, он уже достаточно пьян. Что мне делать? — Мэтт умудрился пересесть ближе и теперь косился на Джексона, дергая Стайлза за рукав рубашки. Он начинал нервничать больше обычного, и это слегка раздражало.

— Просто вытащи его танцевать. Джексон это любит, он на все тусовки ради танцев приходит. Просто не давай ему липнуть к остальным. Сделай пару эротичных движений. Я знаю, ты сможешь, — Стайлз похлопал Мэтта по плечу и подтолкнул к Джексону, ободряюще улыбаясь.

Через пару минут неловких около-предложений Мэтта и тугодумства Уиттмора Дэллер действительно уговорил свой объект воздыхания пойти танцевать, и Стилински не сдержал победного вскрика. Он сегодня явно был в ударе.

Эрика свободно обняла Стайлза, чтобы легче достать до его уха губами, а руками — до бедер. У девушки в этот вечер настроение было явно игривым.

— Скоро каникулы, и Питер предлагает поехать к морю всей стаей. Ты с нами? — Вопрос, по мнению Эрики, был риторическим, но Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я поеду домой. Обещал маме приехать на годовщину смерти отца и сходить с ней на кладбище. Я не могу ее подвести, так что давайте как-нибудь без меня, — он немного виновато улыбнулся и сжал в своей ладони руку Эрики.

— Я могу поехать с тобой, — тут же отозвалась Рейес, широко улыбаясь. — Давно хочу познакомиться с твоей мамой. Я могу поддержать тебя, когда мы пойдем к твоему отцу. И к тому же это отличная возможность побыть вдвоем, когда точно никто не станет ломиться в комнату в самый неподходящий момент. Мы сможем провести вместе столько времени и…

— Притормози, — Стайлз вскинул руку, останавливая разошедшуюся девушку, и глубоко вздохнул. — Я понимаю, что тебе хочется пожить вместе и все такое, но это немного… Давай не будем торопиться, ладно? Я не… Отец для нас с мамой значит очень многое, поэтому нам нужно быть там одним, понимаешь? Только я и она.

— Но я ведь твоя девушка, так? — громко спросила Эрика, перекрикивая музыку и привлекая внимание нескольких человек. — Я хочу постоянно быть с тобой!

— А не рановато ли для «постоянно»? — он потер виски, но быстро продолжил, не давая вставить и слова вновь приоткрывшей рот Эрике: — Ладно, это точно не место для таких разговоров, да и мы пьяны. Так что… Прошу, давай о другом.

— Я просто хочу помочь, Стайлз. — Эрика придвинулась немного ближе и попыталась заглянуть в его лицо.

— Направь свои усилия в другое русло, — почти прорычал Стайлз, но тут же одернул себя и поднес к губам горлышко бутылки, не позволяя себе вновь огрызнуться.

— Хорошо… Если не семья, тогда учеба… Как у тебя дела с учебой? — Эрика наклонилась еще ближе, и Стайлз резко покачал головой, поджав губы.

— Я не хочу говорить об учебе! У меня проблемы, ясно? И я не имею желания их обсуждать! — слишком громко произнес Стилински и длинно выдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания, как на них уже начинали коситься окружающие.

— Да о чем с тобой вообще можно разговаривать? О семье нельзя, об учебе теперь тоже, хотя я могла бы помочь тебе подтянуть оценки. О чем, Стайлз? О стае? — с каждым словом она говорила все громче, и Стайлз сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг запотевшей бутылки. — Мне надоело обсуждать их дела. Я хочу обсуждать наши дела!

— Хватит! — он крикнул слишком громко и попал в паузу трека, из-за чего на них обернулось несколько студентов. Эрика недовольно оскалилась и сверкнула желтыми глазами. Благо из-за яркой светомузыки никто не заметил этих изменений. Стайлз вновь вздохнул и покачал головой, поставив бутылку на пол у дивана. — Прости. Слушай, мы же сюда пришли отдыхать и веселиться, а не разговаривать, да? Давай, иди, потанцуй, выпей и не забивай голову ни мне, ни себе. Я не хочу ссориться.

— Я-то схожу, потанцую. А ты? — Эрика недовольно поджала губы, и Стайлз вдруг понял, насколько сильно он устал.

— Я тут посижу, — он кивнул самому себе, словно не замечая, как Эрика все больше выходила из себя.

— Значит, с тобой даже и потанцевать теперь нельзя? — Она так резко поднялась, что едва не подвернула ногу на своих невозможно высоких каблуках.

— Эрика… — Стайлз даже не успел договорить, как девушка уже скрылась в толпе, прихватив с собой еще пару бутылок пива, хотя ей и так было уже достаточно.

Внутри снова проснулось дикое желание бросить все и завалиться спать, чтобы вновь оказаться в горячих руках Дерека. Того, с кем было в разы уютнее, чем с кем-либо в реальности.

***

 

Прошло около сорока минут с момента, как Стайлз потерял Эрику в пьяной толпе. Слишком громкая музыка давила на уши, глаза болели от разноцветных огней, а нетрезвые люди вокруг начинали раздражать.

Стилински решил, что пора бы уже найти свою девушку и увести ее отсюда, ну или предупредить, что сам он уходит, потому что оставаться не было сил. Где-то в центре импровизированного танцпола Стайлз столкнулся с Джексоном и Мэттом, который действительно всеми силами пытался оградить Уиттмора от любого, с кем тот мог провести остаток ночи. Показав Дэллеру большой палец, Стайлз двинулся дальше, но поиски результатов не принесли.

Еще через десять минут он почти вывалился на улицу и жадно вдохнул воздух. На улице было так потрясающе свежо после тесного, душного помещения, что Стайлз едва не застонал от облегчения. Ему давно следовало выбраться наружу.

Он обнаружил пачку сигарет в джинсах и быстро прикурил, глубоко втягивая в себя никотиновый, горьковатый дым. Ощущение тяжести в легких после затяжки придавало какой-то легкости, успокаивало нервы, хотя, скорее всего, это было лишь самообманом. Стайлзу казалось, что каждая клетка его тела наполнялась усталостью и только не растраченная днем энергия позволяла ему держаться на ногах.

Докурив и потушив сигарету носком кроссовка, Стайлз решил, что больше на вечеринке ему делать нечего, поэтому свернул за угол и направился в сторону жилого корпуса. Лучше он поспит на пару часов больше и проведет их с Дереком. С каждым разом просыпаться становилось все мучительнее, а все время, что он бодрствовал, ему хотелось найти укромный уголок и погрузиться в странно реальный мир.

Комната встретила его тишиной и темнотой, и Стайлз довольно вздохнул: обычно Мэтт перед сном слишком много болтал, а Джексон часто заваливался около трех ночи, умудряясь при этом разбудить едва ли не весь этаж. Многие не подозревали, но Уиттмор был порой ужасно неуклюж, когда его не видели посторонние.

Скинув вещи прямо на пол, Стайлз упал лицом в подушку и громко застонал: тело тут же расслабилось. На секунду Стилински показалось, что он превратится в жидкость и растечется по матрасу, но все его сонные мысли прервал щелчок двери. Стайлз перевернулся на спину, собираясь либо осуждающе посмотреть на сдавшегося так быстро Мэтта, либо выпроводить Джексона, который в пьяном виде не мог прийти в одиночку. Но на пороге комнаты стояла Эрика. Взъерошенная, ужасно пьяная и возбужденная. Не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать последнее.

— Я так понимаю, ты пришла не поговорить? — Стайлз удобнее устроился на кровати, потому что он по-прежнему был уставшим, и выжидающе посмотрел на медленно приближающуюся девушку. Эрика не ответила, она тихо зарычала, обнажая верхние удлинившиеся клыки, и едва ли не прыгнула на Стайлза. Иногда он серьезно переживал, что девушка может убить его своим бюстом.

Откинув все сомнения и лишние мысли, Стайлз прижал девушку ближе и позволил себе забыться в ее объятиях. Пожалуй, немного реальной разрядки ему не помешает.

***

 

Стайлз вдруг открыл глаза и обнаружил себя стоящим посреди небольшого темного помещения. Музыка играла так тихо, словно кто-то за углом напевал привязавшуюся мелодию. По стенам скакали разноцветные пятна светомузыки. Вокруг было, как и обычно, безлюдно, и Стайлз сразу начал скользить взглядом по помещению. Дерек никогда не появлялся сразу. Он будто давал Стайлзу несколько секунд для осознания сна, после чего выходил из-за какого-нибудь темного угла, как заправский вампир из фильма, снятого в девяностых, и тут же тянул свои загребущие руки к Стилински. Впрочем, тот был совсем не против.

В этот раз Дерек не пошел навстречу. Он стоял у небольшой колонны, прислонившись к ней плечом и скрестив на груди руки. Его взгляд был холодным, и в нем мелькала злость. Он хмурил брови и то и дело недовольно поджимал губы, пристально глядя на Стайлза.

— Хэй, привет, — Стилински улыбнулся и махнул рукой, подойдя немного ближе и остановившись в метре от Дерека. — Чего такой хмурый? Что-то случилось?

— Я воплощение твоего подсознания, Стайлз, — он недовольно скривил губы и отвел взгляд, рассматривая пустые бутылки из-под алкоголя вокруг. Его поведение немного настораживало, но Стилински продолжил легко улыбаться. — Конкретно у меня ничего не может случиться, — закончил Дерек, вновь переведя взгляд на немного растерянного парня.

— А, ну точно, — Стайлз удивленно моргнул и потер взъерошенный затылок ладонью. — Эм-м… У моего подсознания что-то случилось? Серьезно, не помню, чтобы я засыпал с плохим настроением.

— О, не волнуйся. Ты заснул в отличном настроении, — буквально выплюнул Дерек, приводя этим в еще большее смятение. Он никогда не вел себя так. Обычно они дурачились, говорили о всякой ерунде, и Стайлз заваливал свое сновидение совершенно бесполезной информацией. Но Дерек никогда не снился ему в плохом настроении. Вообще было похоже на то, что злиться он попросту не умеет. Стайлз считал так: это потому, что он каждый раз засыпал с предвкушением их встречи.

— Да что не так, Дер? Я не понимаю. — Стайлз подошел ближе, но в ответ не получил ни слова. Только хмурый взгляд и вновь поджатые губы. Прошла минута или две, прежде чем Стайлз понял, что отвечать ему никто не собирается. — Окей, — он раздраженно выдохнул и осмотрелся по сторонам, будто в поисках того, что может разрядить обстановку. — Почему не буфет, как обычно? Это имеет отношение к твоим бровям, которые, если бы были световыми мечами, меня бы уже давно разрубили, я прав?

Дерек дернул уголками губ в попытке скрыть улыбку, и Стайлз не мог этого не заметить. Удивительно, как за столь короткое время, да еще и во сне, он узнал этого человека настолько хорошо, что по малейшим признакам определял его эмоции. Впрочем, это ведь сон и его воображение. Наверное, это должно быть нормальным в такой ситуации.

— Я прав, — Стайлз кивнул самому себе и продолжил излагать мысли вслух: — Сегодня тут я и правда ощутил себя погано, но не то чтобы так, как ты. Но, предположим, что это место — точка отсчета. Так, потом я пошел… Блять, почему я в реальности помню все, что происходит тут, даже чересчур детально, а сейчас едва могу вспомнить, как провел свой день? Но не уходим от темы, — он помахал руками перед собой, словно в попытке развеять лишние мысли. — Так, затем я… Точно! Пошел в свою комнату! Полежал немного на кровати, а потом пришла Эрика…

Раздалось глухое и тихое рычание со стороны Дерека, и этот звук можно было бы принять за ветер за окном. И Стайлз бы так и подумал, если б точно не знал, что все, происходящее на улице, никогда не доходило до них во сне.

— А? — Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на хмурого Дерека и, чуть прищурившись, медленно повторил: — Э-ри-ка. — Почти животное рычание со стороны Дерека повторилось, и тот прикрыл глаза, словно боролся с желанием немедленно кого-то убить. Судя по всему, кого-то с большой грудью, округлыми бедрами и светлыми мягкими локонами. — Поверить не могу! — Стайлз громко рассмеялся и даже подпрыгнул на месте, едва ли не хлопая в ладоши. — Мое подсознание меня ревнует? К Эрике?

Дерек вновь зарычал, и Стайлзу показалось, что его глаза сверкнули голубым, но мигающие разноцветные лампочки повсюду не давали даже толком сфокусировать взгляд на чужом лице. Однако невозможно было не заметить, как Дерек с каждой секундой злился все больше.

— Понял-понял, больше эту тему не затрагиваем, — Стайлз поднял руки в примирительном жесте, все еще улыбаясь, и лукаво прищурился. — Но знаешь… Я сегодня так и не потанцевал. — Дерек в ответ даже не моргнул, и Стилински со вздохом закатил глаза. — Ну же, хмуробровка, я не хочу и здесь с кем-то ссориться. Особенно с тобой.

— А что же ты хочешь тогда со мной, Стайлз?

Несмотря на явную злость, голос Дерека был таким низким и хриплым, что у Стайлза побежали приятные мурашки по спине. Он слегка улыбнулся и вдруг вновь ощутил чертово смущение, которое появлялось каждый раз при общении со сновидением. И это притом, что Эрика очень любила эксперименты в постели и там Стилински точно не испытывал ничего похожего на стыд.

— Танцевать, — Стайлз улыбнулся шире и взял Дерека за руки, приблизившись вплотную. — Я хочу танцевать с тобой. И нет, возражения не принимаются. Давай же.

Он потянул Дерека в середину пустого зала и только там отпустил чужие руки. На самом деле с танцами у Стайлза все было очень и очень плохо, но его это никогда не волновало. Стилински начал двигаться под музыку, которая стала громче, но, сколько бы он ни прислушивался, разобрать слов и даже поймать ритм не удавалось. Он будто бы пытался уловить далекое воспоминание, которое крутилось в голове размытыми силуэтами и неяркими красками.

Вскоре Дерек уже улыбался и пытался подстроиться под танец Стайлза, но быстро понял, что это невозможно: движения парня были слишком хаотичными и не подходили ни под один существующий стиль. Поэтому Дерек просто положил ладони на бедра Стайлза и рывком притянул к себе, увидев только довольную улыбку в ответ.

Никто из них не заметил, как движения стали медленными, а расстояние между телами уменьшилось до минимума. Стайлз тихо выдыхал в чужие губы, скользя ладонями по крепкой груди и ощущая горячие руки Дерека, задирающие его футболку на спине. Кожа шеи горела от поцелуев-укусов, а Стайлз то и дело ловил зубами мочку чужого уха, оттягивая её на себя и касаясь кончиком языка. Дерек изворачивался и прикасался к его губами короткими, жаркими поцелуями, и Стайлз почувствовал, как возбуждение нахлынуло на него волной.

Он тяжело выдохнул, ощутив, как заметно вспотел, и увернулся от очередного поцелуя, который пришелся в итоге прямо в щеку. Дерек изумленно приподнял брови и прижал жилистое тело ближе, не желая отпускать.

— Мне нужен чертов воздух, — немного сбивчиво объяснил Стайлз, все же вывернувшись из крепких объятий и уже направившись к выходу, но его остановили на полпути. Дерек обхватил ладонью его предплечье и дернул на себя, разворачивая обратно, обдавая приоткрытые губы дыханием.

— Дыши, — прошептал он, прежде чем накрыть губы Стайлза настойчивым и глубоким поцелуем. Стилински мысленно уверил себя, что у него закружилась голова лишь потому, что это был сон.

Он и понять не успел, когда они оба оказались на диванчике, на котором Стайлз еще пару часов назад в реальности сидел со своими друзьями. Дерек прижал его к спинке горячим телом, и противиться ему стало просто невозможно. Оставалось лишь запустить пальцы в жесткие волосы и притянуть это воплощение самых мокрых снов всей его жизни ближе. Шуршание одежды и чуть сбивчивое дыхание наполнили пустое помещение, где уже давно стихла музыка, словно подстраиваясь под настроение парней.

Стайлз определенно сходил с ума, и уже в который раз его посетила мысль, что лучше бы ему не просыпаться.

***

 

Разбудил Стайлза настойчивый звонок телефона. Он недовольно простонал в подушку, проклиная того, кто решил его потревожить посреди такого горячего сна, но все же дотянулся до своей тумбочки и пару раз провел пальцем по сенсорному экрану, так и не открыв глаза.

— Срочно на собрание, — громко прорычали в трубку голосом Питера, и Стайлз едва не скатился на пол от неожиданности. Потому что Питер никогда ему не звонил. Стайлз даже не думал, что у того есть его номер телефона. — Джексона прихвати.

Звонок прервался, и Стилински недоуменно уставился на экран своего телефона, который оповещал, что времени только третий час ночи. Если Питер позвонил так поздно, да еще и Стайлзу, то произошло что-то очень серьезное. И это окончательно прогнало остатки сна.

Пока Стайлз бегал по комнате, ища в темноте свои вещи и попутно пытаясь разбудить Джексона, который на удивление уже спал в своей кровати, проснулся и Мэтт. Он сонно моргнул и широко зевнул, кутаясь в одеяло.

— Вы чего, парни?

— А у нас ЧП, — быстро проговорил Стайлз и за ногу стащил матерящегося Джексона на пол. — У нас… Эм-м… У Скотта сбили собаку. А он очень-очень любит эту собаку. Так что он очень горюет по… Мигелю, — сдавленно закончил он, на секунду остановившись посреди комнаты. Кажется, у него какие-то проблемы в отношении мексиканцев.

— Он назвал собаку… Мигелем? — Окончательно проснувшийся Мэтт сел на кровати и переводил растерянный взгляд с одного соседа на другого.

— Вот не нам судить, чувак. Хоть Чупакаброй он бы назвал этого пса, мы должны его поддержать. Джексон, ты можешь собираться быстрее?! — Стайлз не выдержал и буквально вырвал из ладони Уиттмора баллончик с лаком, кинув его себе за спину. — Мы спешим, окей?

— Что, стенания бедняги прервали твой мокрый сон, поэтому ты так бесишься? — Джексон насмешливо ухмыльнулся, но не получил в ответ обычной колкости, поэтому тут же удивленно нахмурился, пытаясь что-то беззвучно спросить. Однако Стайлз все еще не умел читать по губам, поэтому он вытолкал Джексона из комнаты и, только когда за ними закрылась дверь, облегченно выдохнул.

— Питер звонил. Очень недовольный Питер Хейл звонил все-еще-человеку Стайлзу Стилински. Улавливаешь? Все очень плохо, — протараторил он, по пути натягивая теплую толстовку, потому что на улице опять шел дождь, успевший всем порядком надоесть. — Надеюсь, ты догадался взять ключи от машины?

***

 

— Привет, братишка, — Стайлз крепко обнял поднявшегося ему навстречу Скотта и похлопал ладонью по спине, бегло осмотрев его на наличие ран. Он слишком хорошо знал своего лучшего друга, чтобы помнить наверняка, что без травм тот ни разу не возвращался с заданий Питера. Порой казалось, Скотт способен наткнуться на сверхъестественное нечто по пути в магазин за хлебом.

— Руку вывихнул, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Скотт и улыбнулся, когда Стайлз закатил глаза. — Но все зажило, пока мы добирались до дома, так что я в порядке.

— Очень трогательно, ребята, но у нас есть разговор поважнее, — Питер указал на диван, куда тут же приземлился Стайлз, разместившись рядом с Эрикой.

— Ты чего так рано ушла? — шепотом спросил он, пока Питер ждал, когда все рассядутся и будут готовы его слушать. Эрика пожала плечами и взяла его руку в свою, придвинувшись ближе.

— Кажется, я была недостаточно осторожной, когда заходила, и меня заметили. Так что пришлось бежать через окно, пока не обнаружили девушку в мужском корпусе, — она улыбнулась, и Стайлз сжал ее руку в ответ. Да, их обоих могли отчислить: после одиннадцати вечера появление студентов в чужом корпусе было строго запрещено.

— Итак, Скотт и Бойд выяснили, кем являются пришедшие на нашу территорию оборотни. — Питер вновь разместился на подлокотнике кресла, где сидела Лидия, и положил руку ей на плечо. Со стороны казалось, что ему требуется поддержка, но ведь это же Хейл. Однако внутри Стайлза росло какое-то тревожное чувство. Он даже ощутил, как что-то скребется по ребрам, предупреждая о надвигающейся опасности.

— Так вот, — после длительной паузы продолжил Питер, обводя свою стаю пристальным взглядом. — Это не просто стая оборотней. Это стая с альфами. И их не двое-трое, их там как минимум половина. И, думаю, всем понятно, зачем они прибыли сюда.

— Стая, где столько альф? Разве такое бывает? — Эллисон испуганно обняла Скотта за руку, и тот сразу же прижал девушку к себе. Порой Эллисон совершенно не походила на охотницу, становясь какой-то хрупкой и чересчур женственной для всего этого дерьма. Пока в ее руках не оказывался лук. Как-то она обещала научить обращаться со стрелами и Стайлза, когда тому надоело быть бесполезным, когда вокруг кипела волчья жизнь. Вообще-то, первым делом он обратился к Кире. Ему не хотелось отсиживаться в кустах и незаметно нападать, а длинное оружие вроде меча, смазанного аконитом, вполне могло бы ему помочь в бою. Но Кира только виновато пожала плечами и сказала, что меч и лиса внутри нее все делают сами, а она понятия не имеет, как у нее выходит драться.

— Бывает, — снисходительно кивнул Питер. — Судя по тому, что видели Скотт и Бойд, — бывают. В такой стае, как правило, нельзя рассчитывать на взаимоподдержку. Это армия, а не «семья», как обычно бывает у волков. Каждым правит желание урвать желанный кусок от добычи или достигнуть какой-то определенной цели, даже если ради этого придется порвать глотку «своему». И им это под силу, потому что понятия «свой» в такой стае не бывает. Но и у них есть тот, кто устанавливает границы дозволенного и направляет их силу на достижение общего результата. И я даже представить боюсь, насколько такой вожак должен быть могущественным и развитым как физически, так и интеллектуально.

— Значит, нам лучше с ним не связываться? — Кора посмотрела на своего дядю, болтая перекинутыми через подлокотник ногами. — Пусть найдут то, что им нужно, и сваливают. А вдруг у них есть еще кто-то помимо оборотней?

— Им наверняка нужны территория и сила, — Стайлз вздохнул и скрестил на груди руки, стараясь не думать о том, насколько сильные противники им попались на этот раз. — Наша стая владеет большой территорией. У нас есть отличный процент от Айдахо и целый Бейкон Хиллс. А еще у нас два урожденных оборотня, банши, китсуне, истинный альфа и почти союз с охотниками. И ящерица, — Стайлз проигнорировал убийственный взгляд Джексона в свою сторону и продолжил: — Думаете, они просто пройдут мимо и даже не посмотрят на нас? Скорее всего, именно из-за нас они и пришли сюда, потому что в Айдахо почти нет оборотней. Их всех сейчас тянет в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Как ни прискорбно признавать, но он прав, — Питер внимательно посмотрел на Лидию, а Стайлз сдержал порыв ущипнуть себя за руку, потому что альфа впервые не поправил его, услышав от человека, как он причисляет себя к стае. — Это будет очень опасно, но если мы не нападем первыми, то проиграем. И нет, Эрика, — Питер остановил девушку быстрее, чем она успела открыть рот. — Мы не станем нападать на них прямо сейчас. Нам нужен план. У нас есть немного времени, поэтому каждый из вас подумает, как лучше всего поступить.

Когда перечисление самых самоубийственных планов закончилось, Питер объявил, что совещание окончено и все свободны. Скотт перехватил Стайлза уже на улице, и тот уже по одному взгляду друга понял: тому нужно на что-то очень срочно пожаловаться.

— Слушай, Эллисон сегодня и завтра занята тренировками с отцом. Не хочешь, как и раньше, провести время вместе? Я не так сильно занят учебой сейчас, половина преподов болеет, так что я могу приехать к тебе. Что думаешь? — Скотт улыбался, и Стайлз просто не мог не ответить ему улыбкой. Он уже не помнил, когда они проводили время как друзья, а не как члены стаи, которая опять оказалась в полной заднице.

— Я сегодня немного занят. Как насчет завтра? — Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу и, обняв его на прощание, быстро догнал Джексона, уже снимавшего с сигнализации свою машину. Стайлз даже слушать не стал возмущения Уиттмора. Он просто уселся на переднее пассажирское кресло и широко улыбнулся своему соседу по комнате. — Ты мне еще должен за выпивку на вечеринке, так что поехали.

Джексон одарил его таким взглядом, будто уже собрался выпустить когти и схватить ими язык Стайлза, чтобы тот хоть на время заткнулся. Но Джексон все же сел в машину и сверкнул на соседа глазами с вертикальными зрачками, прежде чем завести автомобиль и направиться к университету.

***

 

Стайлз громко вздохнул и сбросил шестой по счету вызов, так и не дозвонившись до Эрики, которая после собрания молча ушла, даже не попрощавшись с ним. Стайлз понятия не имел, что происходит, и это несколько раздражало. Он терпеть не мог чего-то не знать, особенно когда это имело к нему непосредственное отношение.

Мимо прошла девушка в непозволительно короткой юбке, и Стайлз невольно проследил за ней взглядом. Интересно, что такие привлекательные особы могут делать в подобном заведении? Даже для секретаря она была слишком сексуальной.

— От тебя пахнет альфой. Странно, что человек принадлежит к стае, но раз ты еще живой, значит, это не просто так, — неожиданно раздался рядом голос, и Стайлз невольно вздрогнул, повернувшись к сидящему рядом. Парень, что слегка улыбался, был явно младше самого Стилински и к тому же всем своим видом излучал дружелюбие. — Почему ты здесь?

— А, кажется, у меня нервный срыв не за горами, — Стайлз быстро улыбнулся и пожал плечами, стараясь перестать заламывать пальцы на руках. Сидеть на одном месте больше получаса уже становилось невыносимо. И его определенно напрягал странный незнакомец.

— Ты же врешь мне, так? — незнакомец склонил голову к плечу, не переставая улыбаться, и Стайлз невольно насторожился. — Ты ведь тоже с каким-то синдромом? У меня вот РПВ.

— Ладно… Да, СДВГ, — он недовольно передернул плечами и обвел взглядом пустой коридор. Ему сказали, что его пригласят в кабинет, когда доктор будет готов его принять. Стайлз уже начинал подозревать, что ему там готовят ковровую дорожку, потому что иначе столь долгое ожидание он объяснить не мог.

— Боишься, что снова обостряется? — незнакомец подался чуть вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Стайлза.

— Не боюсь, но суть ты уловил, — он покивал в знак согласия и едва не упал со стула, когда парень придвинулся еще ближе, натурально принюхиваясь к его плечу и тоже кивая в ответ, словно не замечая ошеломленного лица собеседника.

— Да, ты прав. Пахнешь так, словно готов ринуться делать все дела одновременно и никакое из них не закончить. — Он выпрямился и виновато потупил взгляд, словно извиняясь за свое странное поведение.

— Я уже отвык от того, что ко мне принюхиваются, — он сказал это громче, чем следовало, и быстро оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто этого не услышал. Незнакомец протянул руку и вновь улыбнулся.

— Я Лиам.

— Стайлз, — он пожал руку в ответ и с интересом осмотрел сидящего рядом. Стайлз наклонился ближе и понизил голос до шепота, хотя Лиам и без этого мог бы его услышать. — Ты со стаей? Не знаешь, сколько примерно оборотней в Айдахо водится вообще?

— О, нет. Я омега, у меня нет стаи, — Лиам, улыбаясь, отмахнулся и пожал плечами. — Став оборотнем, я не полностью избавился от своего расстройства, так что некоторые вспышки ярости помогают мне в борьбе за жизнь. Омег очень недолюбливают, знаешь.

— Да, знаю, — Стайлз вновь бросил мимолетный взгляд на дверь кабинета, и понизил голос так, что даже сидящему рядом Лиаму пришлось напрячь слух. — Так что ты знаешь об оборотнях в Айдахо?

— Знаешь, я родился здесь и жил до сегодняшнего дня. Меня обратили недавно. Ночью напало какое-то животное… Так я думал сперва. А потом выяснилось, что меня ждет большой сюрприз в будущем, потому что моего альфу убили до того, как я успел с ним познакомиться. Я уже год как омега. Стаи тут редко появляются, да и не задерживаются, поэтому я не особенно пытался к кому-то присоединиться. Да и кому нужен такой бракованный бета?

— Эй, чувак, — Стайлз вновь улыбнулся и подмигнул собеседнику. — Тебе просто нужно найти подходящую стаю. Наша такая разношерстная и ненормальная, что иногда даже я удивляюсь, — рассмеявшись, Стайлз вновь сел ровно и принялся гипнотизировать табличку с именем врача. — Так оборотни здесь редкие гости?  
— Редкие, но… — Лиам запнулся, поерзал на своем стуле и, дождавшись, когда Стайлз вновь повернется, быстро прошептал: — Недавно появилась здесь одна стая. Она большая и… Знаю, звучит неправдоподобно, но там большинство — альфы.

— Мистер Стилински, — вышедший из кабинета мужчина окликнул одного из своих пациентов и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Слушай, никуда не уходи. Мне нужно с тобой еще поговорить, — Стайлз быстро сжал предплечье Лиама, поднялся и направился в кабинет, надеясь, что оборотень его дождется и выслушает.

***

— Почему меня надо охранять? — Лиам недоуменно нахмурился, ковыряя ложкой пирожное, которое уже было похоже на кучу пожеванного бисквита.

— Вот именно, почему, Стайлз? — Питер практически рычал, и, если бы не многолюдное кафе, он бы уже сверкал красными глазами в сторону невозмутимого Стайлза, что потягивал газировку через трубочку.

— Потому что раз идет раздел территории с теми, кто даже наших потрепал, думаю, омегам сейчас в принципе нужна защита. К тому же он еще совсем ребенок. — Лиам недовольно фыркнул, но никто на него не обратил внимания. Питер продолжал сверлить Стилински раздраженным взглядом, а тот, как и всегда, лишь широко улыбался в ответ.

Стайлз позвонил неожиданно. Питер как раз собирался сообщить Лидии, что этим вечером они идут в ресторан, а после будут в их квартире только вдвоем и никто из стаи им не помешает. Однако у Стайлза были иные планы.

Сразу после сеанса он связался с Питером, убедив того, что разговор очень серьезный, но состояться должен не на территории логова стаи. Хейл, конечно же, попытался выяснить, что на этот раз задумал Стайлз, но тот пробормотал что-то о спасении маленьких щенков и бросил трубку. Питер мог и не приходить, но единственный в стае человек не один раз доказывал, что с его мнением неплохо было бы считаться.

— Какой раздел территории? Ты о той самой стае с альфами? — Лиам перестал мучить свое пирожное, которое так и не попробовал, и наконец вступил в разговор.

— Ты что-то знаешь, так? — Стайлз ободряюще кивнул, поддерживая самого младшего в их компании. Тот явно переживал, но улыбка Стайлза успокаивала и располагала к себе. Чего нельзя было сказать о Питере, что подался вперед и теперь, уже не скрываясь, сверкал глазами альфы.

— Говори, малец, иначе твоя голова станет оберегом.

— Питер! — Стайлз дернул альфу за руку. И хоть тот не сдвинулся с места, глаза его перестали гореть алым, и Лиам не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха. Где еще встретишь такого смелого человека и язвительного оборотня, который принял в свою стаю не сверхъестественное существо, да еще и прислушивается к нему.

— Он может быть связан с ними, — тем не менее упирался Питер, тихо порыкивая. — Я не ощущаю в нем слабость, присущую омегам.

— Это потому что у него РПВ. Он склонен к агрессии, а потому становится очень сильным. Особенно в обращении. Вы когда-нибудь научитесь дослушивать меня до конца? — закатил глаза Стайлз, сжав плечо Питера ладонью. Он попытался заставить альфу откинуться на спинку стула, но тот лишь продолжал сверлить человека крайне недовольным взглядом. С тех пор как Питер начал встречаться с Лидией, его отношение к окружающим в корне изменилось. Теперь он действительно заботился о каждом члене своей стаи.

— У меня бывают проблемы с… самоконтролем, — скромно вставил Лиам, будто пытался напомнить о своем присутствии. Иногда отношения в стае казались ему слишком интимными для чужих глаз и ушей, даже если ничего подобного и близко не подразумевалось.

— Но это не отменяет того, что он омега и может быть разодран на части, Питер, — настаивал на своем Стайлз, сжимая пальцами стаканчик с уже теплой газировкой.

— Хочешь, чтобы его разорвал на части я, а не та стая? — Питер уже заметно расслабился и откинулся назад, скрестив на груди руки, напустив на себя привычный саркастичный вид. Однако Стайлз прекрасно знал, что альфа все равно нервничает, потому что язвительности было в разы меньше обычного.

— Ты серийный педофил, ты знал это? — Стайлз наигранно сморщился и даже отмахнулся от Хейла рукой, а после и вовсе отодвинулся от него.

— Так что ты знаешь о той стае альф, малыш? — Питер проигнорировал дурачество Стайлза и вновь обратил все свое внимание на взволнованного омегу напротив, что теперь помешивал свой чай испачканной в креме ложкой.

— Просто слышал, что они не хотят отбирать территорию до того, как заберут самку, — Лиам передернул плечами и поднял глаза, когда Стайлз резко подался вперед одновременно с Питером. Оба выглядели немного встревоженно, и Лиам невольно вжался в спинку своего стула.

— Кого?

— Самку? — одновременно переспросили они, и омега энергично покивал головой в ответ.

— Там имя такое странное… То ли Кайла, то ли еще как… Но фамилия точно Хейл.

— Кора… — тихо выдохнул Питер, и Стайлз прикинул в голове, сколько будет стоить разбитый стакан, который альфа буквально раскрошил в руке. Впрочем, и сам Стайлз с удовольствием испортил бы какую-нибудь посуду, если бы это было в его силах, потому что хоть Кора и была из семейства Хейл, к девушке он относился всегда хорошо. И они точно не могли позволить им забрать ее.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Что значит «им нужна Кора»? Для чего? - Скотт недовольно нахмурил брови и даже перестал обнимать Эллисон, которая была не менее сосредоточенной, чем остальные.

\- Кора - урожденный оборотень. К тому же она Хейл, а наша семья всегда была у всех на слуху как одна из самых сильных. Думаю, их альфе нужна самка для потомства. - Питер непривычно нахмурился и кинул взгляд на свою племянницу, которая, как обычно, лишь закатила в ответ глаза.

\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь приставить ко мне охрану, но я в этом не нуждаюсь.

\- Ты же видела, что они сделали со Скоттом и Бойдом, так? Если что случится, ты не справишься одна. - Стайлз наконец сел на диван, перестав ходить вокруг него, поставил локти на колени и сцепил пальцы в замок. - Если мы проигнорируем опасность, потом будет сложно сориентироваться. Если они тебя поймают...

\- Тогда почему бы нам не напасть первыми? - подал голос Джексон, не говоривший до этого ни слова, кроме приветствия.

\- Они сильны. Если мы нападем, то они просто быстрее запланированного получат свое. - Питер покачал головой и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. - Кстати, скоро к нам присоединится еще один мой племянник. Он, конечно, профан в планировании, но его сила нам не помешает.

\- Племянник? У вас есть еще родственники? - Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. Впрочем, и остальные с интересом посмотрели на Хейлов, ведь с самого начала считали, что их осталось только двое.

\- Мой племянник и брат Коры по совместительству уехал из Бейкон Хиллс еще до пожара. С тех пор мы не виделись, только созванивались иногда, - пожал плечами Питер. - Я сообщил ему об опасности, и он будет здесь так скоро, как только сможет. Но нам нужно до его приезда решить, что делать, потому что он привык идти в лобовые атаки без какого-либо плана.

\- А что, если использовать приманку? Не ново, но в большинстве случаев работает.

\- Кстати, нам никто так и не объяснил, кто этот парень, - Джексон указал на подавшего голос Лиама, и вся стая вновь переключила свое внимание на неизвестного им оборотня.

\- Это Лиам, - вступился за парня Стайлз. - Он омега и тот, кто сообщил нам о намерениях той стаи. Благодаря ему мы хотя бы предупреждены и знаем, чего нам ожидать от них.

\- А сам он откуда знает? - Джексон подозрительно прищурился и оглядел Лиама внимательным взглядом, на что тот лишь неловко пожал плечами.

\- Со мной учатся два оборотня. Альфы. Думаю, они как раз из той стаи, которая ищет самку. - Кора недовольно фыркнула, но ничего говорить не стала.

\- Подожди, я видела тебя. Ты учишься в одном университете с нами. - Эллисон взглянула на Кору, и та заметно повела носом, принюхиваясь.

\- Да, запах знакомый... Но мы редко пересекаемся, скорее всего. - Она вновь безразлично пожала плечами и взглянула на Эллисон, которая хмурилась, видимо, пытаясь что-то припомнить.

\- Два оборотня... Я знаю, что в наш университет перевелись двое. Близнецы, так? Они оба альфы?

Стайлз молча сидел на диване, и готов был вступиться за омегу в любую секунду. Лиам не выглядел испуганным, но напряжение читалось в каждом его движении. Он явно опасался находиться наедине с сильной стаей, настроенной далеко не дружелюбно.

\- Я уверен, что они альфы. Я живу с ними двумя в одной комнате, поэтому однажды случайно услышал их разговор. Они не воспринимают меня всерьез, так как я омега, к тому же отказался присоединяться к ним...

\- А почему отказался? - Питер сложил руки на груди и поднялся на ноги. Аура альфы давила на Лиама, которому, кажется, даже дышать стало труднее.

\- Они никогда не внушали доверия. Ну знаете... Типичные плохие парни, которые запросто убьют любого, кто встанет на пути, даже не разбираясь, кто виноват. Они не те, кому можно доверять. - Лиам покачал головой и зажал ладони между коленями, когда Стайлз вскочил на ноги.

\- Да боже мой, чего вы на него накинулись? Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из вас пошел бы к ним в стаю. Кроме Джексона. Этой ящерице среди них самое место. - Стайлз увернулся от кинутой в него ручки и показал Уиттмору средний палец.

\- Так, хорошо. Проведем голосование: принимать Лиама в нашу стаю или нет. - Питер хлопнул в ладоши, на корню прерывая зарождающуюся ссору, и повернулся к Стайлзу, приподняв брови. - Ты, я так понимаю, за.

\- Конечно. - Теперь Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, встал чуть ближе к Лиаму и ободряюще тому улыбнулся. Скотт неуверенно кусал нижнюю губу, вглядываясь в лицо своего лучшего друга, после чего тоже кивнул.

\- Если Стайлз говорит, что ему можно доверять, то я тоже за. - Скотт явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но его альтруизм просто не позволил бы бросить юного омегу на растерзание.

\- Почему нет? – Пожала плечами Кора, когда Питер перевел взгляд на нее. – В конце концов, он пытается помочь.

Хейл удивленно приподнял брови, но кивнул и повернулся к Эллисон.

\- Я не знаю, можно ли ему верить. - Охотница сжала руку Скотта в своей и вздохнула. – Но я… Думаю, я против. Мы его не знаем. Это может быть опасно, когда у нас такие противники. - Девушка покачала головой и поджала губы, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, как Скотт недовольно нахмурился.

\- И я против, - подал голос Джексон. – Мы не благотворительная организация для брошенных щенков.

\- Мы и не террариум для взбесившихся ящериц, Уиттмор, - Стайлз поморщился и по-детски показал Джексону язык, когда тот угрожающе зашипел.

\- Мы не благотворительная организация, - согласно кивнула Лидия и поправила чуть смявшуюся юбку. – Но нам не помешает дополнительная сила. А, как уже было сказано, Лиам ею как раз обладает. - Она замолчала, перехватив благодарный взгляд Стайлза, и едва заметно кивнула. Все же нечасто Стилински рвался защищать незнакомых оборотней.

\- Мне все равно. - Эрика даже не оторвала взгляда от своих ногтей. – Давайте уже просто скорее покончим со всем этим.

\- Если ты куда-то торопишься, то можешь идти. Мы освободимся нескоро. - Питер недовольно сверкнул красными радужками, но Эрика с воодушевлением поднялась и покинула комнату быстрее, чем все успели сообразить, что произошло.

Стайлз только устало проводил взглядом девушку. Что ж, потом от альфы получать ей, а не ему, и это будет вполне заслуженно. Стайлз был человеком, но даже он иногда ощущал некую власть Хейла над собой. Да, он любил пререкаться, но прекрасно знал, что есть случаи, когда этого лучше не делать. Бывало, что Стилински приходилось сдерживать все свои язвительные замечания, потому что альфа был действительно не в духе. Тогда Стайлз впервые почувствовал себя настоящей частью стаи.

Со дня вечеринки они с Эрикой так и не поговорили, но Стилински с каждым часом все меньше желал хоть что-то выяснять. Хотелось забраться под одеяло и нырнуть в теплые объятия Дерека.

\- А я считаю, что Стайлз прав, - несмело нарушила тишину Кира. – Он ведь погибнет вскоре. Что нам мешает ему помочь?

Бойд молчаливо пожал плечами, и Питер вновь повернулся к напряженно замершему Стайлзу и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Хорошо. - Альфа подошел ближе к креслу, где сидел Лиам. – Ты в моей стае.

Джексон, устало вздохнув, закатил глаза, а Стайлз с улыбкой похлопал Лиама по плечу.

\- Добро пожаловать, чувак. - Стилински быстро попрощался со всеми и кивнул Скотту, молчаливо обещая позвонить позже.

В последнее время они практически не общались и Стайлз уже ощущал потребность выложить другу все подробности того, что с ним произошло. Поговорить о Дереке хотелось страшно, но Скотт был, пожалуй, единственным, кому Стилински мог выложить такую информацию.

\- Стилински! – Джексон перехватил Стайлза уже на улице. – Какого черта ты творишь?

\- Иду на остановку. - Стайлз скинул со своего предплечья чужую руку и нахмурился. – И не нужно пытаться меня напугать. Я этих ваших сверхъестественных штук давно не боюсь. Так что просто отвали.

Стайлз обошел обомлевшего от такой резкости Джексона и почти бегом добрался до нужной автобусной остановки.

Он и сам себе не мог объяснить, что с ним происходило. Кажется, Стайлз стал слишком раздражительным в последнее время. И хоть в клинике сказали, что все в порядке, Стилински ощущал, как нерастраченная энергия бьет из него ключом, как в школьные времена.

Он словно что-то упускал из виду. Оно красовалось под носом, корчило рожи, но Стайлз, будто слепой, не замечал этого.

Дорога до мужского корпуса, обычно долгая и утомительная, на этот раз пролетела так, словно Стайлз обладал телепортом, о котором сам не знал.

Он зашел в свою комнату и обнаружил там Джексона, которому не пришлось добираться окольными путями и через все остановки. Уиттмор поднялся с кровати, когда дверь за соседом захлопнулась, и решительно шагнул вперед. Но Стайлз первым начал разговор:

\- Чего ты ко мне привязался? Тебе вообще есть дело до того, сколько в стае людей?

Джексон некоторое время колебался. Он не привык к такой манере общения от Стайлза. Обычно тот сочился сарказмом и довольно часто подбирал неприятные прозвища, но никогда его раздражение не рвалось так явно наружу. Стайлз был резок, в его голосе звучало недовольство, и он даже не пытался вставить свои извечные нелепые сравнения.

Стилински всегда был наиболее непробиваемым. Даже Хейлы не шли с ним ни в какое сравнение, потому что за их напускной суровостью все равно можно было увидеть истинные чувства. И их было не так уж сложно понять.

Но за улыбками Стайлза никогда нельзя было рассмотреть хоть что-то. Конечно, он срывался – Стайлз был всего лишь человеком. Но в большинстве случаев он представал перед другими в шкуре веселого, беззаботного парня, который на все смотрит с улыбкой и без труда преодолевает созданные им же проблемы. Никто не знал, как ему тяжело, потому что он никому и не показывал этого.

Сейчас Джексон видел перед собой озлобленного на весь мир мальчишку. Того, кем Стайлз должен был быть пару лет назад. Но это вовсе не означало, что Джексон станет подтирать ему сопли.

\- Меня не устраивает, что ты приводишь в стаю неизвестно кого. Да еще и неуправляемого болвана, - Джексон с каждым словом подходил все ближе, но Стайлз даже и не думал отступать.

\- Ты тоже был неуправляемым болваном, но мы ведь тебя оставили в живых и приняли в стаю, - Стайлз насмешливо вскинул одну бровь. – Если бы не Лидия, Питер оторвал бы тебе голову к чертям. И намотал бы твой собственный хвост на позвоночник.

\- Вы меня знали.

\- Поэтому я с самого начала ставил под сомнение твое присутствие в стае, - Стайлз невозмутимо фыркнул. – Понятия не имею, что Мэтт вообще в тебе нашел.

\- Что ты несешь, полудурок? – Джексон нахмурился и осмотрел своего собеседника. – Последние мозги проебал?

\- Слушай, ты придурок, но не такой тупой, каким хочешь казаться, - Стайлз вздохнул и как-то устало потер пальцами переносицу. – Не делай вид, что не замечаешь, как он ради тебя из кожи вон лезет.

\- Да мне плевать, куда он там лезет…

\- Ну конечно, тебе на всех плевать, верблюд херов, - Стайлз закатил глаза.

Он дико устал от этих разборок, любовных интриг и опасностей. Раньше Стилински не мог и дня представить без приключений, проделок и неприятностей. И все это вполне устраивало гиперактивного юношу. Теперь все это казалось бессмысленным и почему-то жутко раздражало.

\- Мне плевать, если ты будешь всю жизнь прыгать из койки в койку. Мне просто жалко парня, который думает, что настолько плох, что его даже не замечают. - Стайлз поморщился от собственных слов.

Точно так же он думал и о себе в школе. Он слишком долго был влюблен, и на протяжении всего этого времени Лидия даже не думала замечать парня, который был готов отдать за нее жизнь. Тогда, на поле для лакросса, он чуть это не сделал.

И хоть это сумасшедшее чувство угасло, Стайлз все еще был возмущен, что Лидия встречалась с тем, кто ее едва не убил. Все же за последнее время они стали хорошими друзьями.

\- А почему бы тебе его не утешить, м? Тебя же явно мучает неудовлетворенность, судя по твоим стонам во сне. - Джексон гадко ухмыльнулся, когда лицо Стайлза вытянулось от удивления. – Что? Не прельщает?

\- Мне хватает одной кровати, - Стилински хмыкнул и сделал шаг вперед. – Я ведь не ты.

\- Ты охренел?

Джексон, и прежде не отличавшийся терпением, замахнулся для удара, но первый получил кулаком в живот.

\- Слушай, я уже давно не тот парнишка, отбивающийся только словами. И то, что ты по жизни мудло, тебя не спасает, Уиттмор.

Стайлз говорил медленно и вкрадчиво. Если бы Джексон его не знал, у него бы волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Да, со Стилински явно что-то происходило, но эти изменения мало волновали Джексона, когда ему так нагло и еще не слишком умело угрожали.

Все его естество яро воспротивилось. Когти на руках сверкнули в тусклом свете лампы, покрытые прозрачной субстанцией. На Стайлза смотрели глаза рептилии, но парень даже глазом не моргнул. У него уже действительно был иммунитет на все сверхъестественные штучки.

\- В чем дело? В человеческом обличье ты со мной справиться не можешь? – насмешливо протянул Стайлз.

Однако не успел он опомниться, как воздух со свистом прорезал юркий хвост Джексона и Стайлз почувствовал, как его тело наливается тяжестью и постепенно немеет. Сначала его охватило ощущение, словно он получил сильное обморожение, а затем он и вовсе потерял чувствительность.

Стайлз покачнулся на месте, тяжело завалился на бок и на секунду даже обрадовался, что ничего не чувствует, потому что приземление было не самым удачным. При падении Стайлз задел бедром угол тумбочки, зацепил рукой лампу и теперь лежал животом на стопке книг, которую сам же никак не мог убрать вот уже вторую неделю. К завтрашнему дню он будет весь в синяках.

\- Я вообще не вижу смысла тратить на тебя свое время. Всегда только то и делаешь, что мешаешься под ногами. От тебя никакого толка. - Джексон вздернул его за шиворот, и Стайлз зашипел в ответ. – Человеку не место среди нас.

Уиттмор выплюнул эти слова прямо ему в лицо. Стайлз еще ни разу не видел его таким обозленным. Все их перепалки и оскорбления не были шуточными, но и определенных границ они не переходили. Теперь же Джексон на полном серьезе говорил, что всегда считал Стайлза лишним в стае. И это не задевало бы так сильно, если бы сам человек не размышлял об этом довольно долго, как только выяснилось, что Скотт стал настоящим оборотнем.

Джексон говорил что-то еще, но Стайлз его не слушал и не собирался отвечать. Его тело парализовало, он, словно кукла, висел в чужих руках, а в голове вновь плескались бесконечные сомнения. Стайлз был не в том состоянии, чтобы начинать новую словесную перепалку. Он без труда поставил бы Джексона на место, но тот впервые применил к человеку свою силу. Кажется, они оба задели друг друга за живое.

Дверь шкафа, куда запихнул его Джексон, громко захлопнулась, а после щелкнул и замок, оповестив Стайлза о том, что в комнате остался он один. Он не знал, ради чего его нужно было закрывать в шкафу, но подумал, что, возможно, Джексон еще не до конца выжил из ума и так подстраховался на случай неожиданного появления Мэтта. Все же непросто будет ему потом объяснять, почему соседа вдруг неожиданно парализовало, а после так же внезапно отпустило.

Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза и уперся затылком в стенку шкафа. Что ж, у него впереди есть время, чтобы отдохнуть от надоевшей суматохи и поразмышлять обо всем, о чем запрещал себе думать последние дни.

***

Первыми чувствительность обрели пальцы рук. Стайлз не знал, сколько он просидел в чертовом пыльном шкафу, в котором невозможно было нормально дышать.

За все это время он успел подумать и о словах Джексона, и о предстоящей поездке домой, и об изменившихся отношениях с Эрикой. Но особое внимание он уделил, конечно же, Дереку, который не переставал ему сниться.

Возникшие чувства и эмоции совсем выбили Стайлза из колеи. С одной стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь сон, но с другой – там все было настолько реальным, что, просыпаясь, Стайлз начинал думать об очередном пробуждении.  
Он словно сходил с ума. Опять. 

Стайлз громко выдохнул и сосредоточил все свое внимание на руках, стараясь постоянно шевелить пальцами в надежде, что это поможет скорее привести организм в норму.

Неожиданно дверь комнаты распахнулась, и Стайлз замер. Если это вернулся Мэтт, то Стилински следует быть осторожнее, дабы не обнаружить себя.

Но раздавшийся голос показался ему незнакомым.

\- Ты уверена, что нам никто не помешает? Мне не хотелось бы прерываться на самом интересном месте. - Голос был довольно красивым, как и профиль, показавшийся в небольшой щелке между дверцами. Но этого парня Стайлз определенно не знал.

Из всего этого выходило, что какой-то мимо проходящий студент просто решил порезвиться в их комнате. Стайлз был возмущен до предела и уже открыл рот, чтобы обнаружить себя, пусть и не в самом завидном положении. Но тут раздался другой голос:

\- Никто не придет. Они еще пару часов будут отсутствовать, я же их знаю.

Стайлз замер с раскрытым ртом и удивленно приподнял брови, едва не поперхнувшись воздухом. Потому что этой девушкой была Эрика. Стайлз достаточно хорошо знал ее голос и манеру разговаривать, чтобы быть уверенным, что это именно она. Стайлз только понадеялся, что эти двое пришли сюда не для того, о чем он подумал.

\- Знаешь, я думал, что все это слухи на пустом месте.

Стайлз как можно незаметнее приоткрыл дверцу чуть больше, внутренне радуясь тому, что Эрика совсем плоха в обнаружении кого-либо. Но парень сидел в шкафу в жалком метре от нее, и было необычно, что она не ощущала ничего странного.

Впрочем, спустя пару секунд Стайлз понял, почему Эрика совершенно ничего не заподозрила. Ей было явно не до этого.

\- Так и есть. Просто сейчас у меня есть повод так поступать.

Эрика грубо толкнула парня на кровать, и Стайлз едва сдержал возмущенное восклицание, потому что это была его кровать, черт побери.

\- Давай, Тео, - нетерпеливо прорычала Эрика имя любовника, - снимай брюки, я не собираюсь медлить.

Тео, по-видимому, собирался что-то ответить, но Эрика оседлала его бедра, не стесняясь короткой юбки, и парню явно стало не до разговоров.

Стайлз наблюдал за всем спокойно. Наверное, даже слишком. Он понимал, что сейчас перед ним его девушка, которая решила изменить на его же кровати. Ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что Стайлз даже не подумал прерывать любовников, лишь вновь прикрыл дверцу шкафа. И только после этого осознал, что тело вновь его слушается.

За тонкими фанерными стенками слышалось шуршание одежды, влажные звуки поцелуев и легкие постанывания Эрики.

Даже теперь Стайлз не думал выползать из своего убежища. Не видел смысла.

Если он помешает им сейчас, то Эрика наверняка станет оправдываться и извиняться и они сойдутся на том, что это был лишь минутный порыв. К тому же у девушки на все случаи жизни была великолепная отмазка: волчья сила вышла из-под контроля. Нет уж.

Он подождет, пока они не закончат, и тогда измена будет просто фактом, который Эрика не сможет отицать. Стайлз устал от этих отношений. Будь его воля, он бы вообще не просыпался и остался бы наедине с Дереком. Но в то же время Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что так нельзя. И раз уж ему так снесло крышу от этого несуществующего парня, то, возможно, просто стоит найти настоящего.

Стоны Эрики становились все громче, к ним присоединилось тяжелое прерывистое дыхание Тео и ритмичный скрип кровати.

Стайлз по себя подумал, что ему придется попросить хотя бы новое постельное белье и выбросить старое. Новую койку ему точно никто не выделит.

Сколько уже времени прошло, он не знал, но наверняка достаточно много. Любовника Эрика выбрала неутомимого и, судя по ее восторженным стонам, умелого. Стайлз не был уверен, доставлял ли он девушке хоть какое-то удовольствие, зато знал точно, что столько времени он не продержался бы. Возможно, Стайлз даже поаплодировал, если бы сложившаяся ситуация не была такой мерзкой.

Собирались они не так поспешно, как раздевались. Стайлз вылез из шкафа как раз в тот момент, когда Тео протягивал Эрике деньги со словами:

\- Я заплатил бы больше, если бы был уверен, что мы проведем еще парочку таких же страстных встреч.

\- Да уж, ваши встречи гораздо более страстные, чем наши. - Стайлз с трудом выпрямился и негромко простонал – спину свело от боли, все же он был не в самой удобной позе все это время.

\- Стайлз? Что ты там делал? – Эрика удивленно распахнула глаза и смяла купюры, полученные от Тео, который, в свою очередь, и не думал вмешиваться. Он лишь стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и довольно ухмылялся.

\- Ну, судя по всему, ждал повода заняться вуайеризмом. - Он пожал плечами в ответ и присел на кровать Мэтта. К своей он пока и не думал приближаться. – Ну? Ты все не так понял — я объясню. Или нет? Не будем идти по стандартному сценарию?

\- Я бы предложил секс втроем, но не думаю, что ты согласишься. - Тео одарил недовольного Стайлза белоснежной ухмылкой и получил в ответ крайне недовольный взгляд.

\- Не натрахался? – Тон был резким и грубым. Стайлз давно не вел себя так, но сейчас он и не был обязан ни с кем любезничать. Он имел полное право закатить истерику, вот только неожиданно почувствовал смертельную усталость. Хотелось лишь лечь спать и оказаться в теплых объятиях Дерека, спрятаться от всего и всех.

\- Ладно, думаю, мне пора. - Тео хлопнул себя по карманам, словно боялся что-то забыть в чужой комнате, и двинулся к двери, притормозив рядом со Стайлзом. – А ты, если тоже захочешь развлечься, можешь взять номер телефона у своей подружки.

Тео хрипло рассмеялся и наконец вышел за дверь, оставив их наедине.

\- Стайлз… - начала было Эрика, но тот прервал ее резким взмахом руки.

\- Знаешь, я даже выяснять не хочу, почему, зачем и что тебе так не нравилось в постели со мной. Хотя я, конечно, не мастер в этом деле. Опыта маловато. - Стайлз провел ладонью по лицу и едва подавил зевок. – Просто давай пропустим эту часть, и ты спокойно уйдешь.

\- Ты устраиваешь меня в постели, и я никуда не пойду, - упрямо качнула головой Эрика, сделав шаг вперед, но тут же остановилась, сосредоточенно принюхиваясь.

На лице Эрики отразилось разочарование, и она отступила на середину комнаты, растерянно моргая. Судя по всему, она ожидала почувствовать чужую боль, злость, ревность, но не ощутила ровным счетом ничего, кроме усталости и безразличия.

\- Я не собираюсь устраивать разборок и закатывать скандал. Просто уходи. Считай, на этом мы закончили.

Стайлз проследил за тем, как Эрика стремительно покинула его комнату, и протяжно выдохнул. Ладно, ему действительно было обидно и что-то похожее на злость шевелилось внутри, но он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, что на все эти эмоции у него просто не хватало сил. Рано или поздно такая шикарная девушка ушла бы к другому. 

Он опустил голову на подушку, не собираясь покидать кровать Мэтта, накинул на плечи одеяло и прикрыл глаза, собираясь немного вздремнуть. И сам не заметил, как провалился в крепкий сон.

***

На этот раз обстановка вновь изменилась. Он оказался в тускло освещенной комнате, похожей на дорогой номер отеля.

В большом панорамном окне, по которому стекали капли дождя, отражался сам Стайлз и неясный силуэт за его спиной. Стайлз резко развернулся и не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, когда встретился взглядом с глазами Дерека.

\- Итак, - самое сексуальное в жизни Стайлза сновидение оттолкнулось от стены и начало медленно приближаться, – мне нужно тебя сегодня успокаивать?

Стайлз отчего-то тяжело сглотнул. Дерек двигался медленно и невероятно плавно. Он был похож на огромного восхитительного хищника.

\- Судя по обстановке, ты явно планировал меня не успокаивать. - Стайлз сделал два шага назад, когда Дерек приблизился к нему. – Господи, ты распространяешь какие-то феромоны, да?

\- Что за бред? – Дерек негромко фыркнул и положил ладони на талию Стайлза, прижал его к своему горячему телу.

\- Я всегда начинаю много говорить, когда переживаю. А я переживаю. Вот прямо сейчас. Потому что, знаешь, это…

Сбивчивую болтовню Стайлза прервали поцелуем. Настойчивым, грубым поцелуем.

Стайлз и не подумал сопротивляться. Он крепко обнял Дерека, почувствовав, как его руки обвиваются вокруг торса, и с жаром ответил на глубокий поцелуй.

Дерек довольно зарычал и подтолкнул Стайлза, заставляя его отступать до тех пор, пока тот не уперся бедрами в край пустого стола. Справа, в метре от них, стояла роскошная двуспальная кровать, но Дерека она явно не так привлекала, как этот предмет мебели.

Стайлз поспешно скинул с себя футболку и настойчиво потянул кофту Дерека вверх, оголяя крепкое, столь желанное тело. Он наклонился к нему и провел языком по мускулистой груди, прикрыв глаза. Во рту остался солоноватый привкус, но Стилински это только нравилось. Боже, он обожал свои сны.

А вот Дерек медлить совсем не собирался. Он резко отстранился, развернул Стайлз к себе спиной и настойчиво надавил ладонью между лопаток, заставив опереться локтями на стол.

\- О господи, - успел лишь пробормотать Стайлз, прежде чем с него сдернули джинсы вместе с бельем. Дерек так быстро расправился с застежкой, что Стайлз этого даже не заметил.

Дерек опалил горячим дыханием его ягодицы, а затем сомкнул острые зубы на нежной коже. Стайлз вздрогнул и невольно прогнулся в пояснице, скользнув ногтями по столешнице. Дерек медленно провел языком по следу от своих зубов и сжал в ладони напрягшиеся яйца Стайлза. Стилински был давно возбужден, и ему хотелось поскорее почувствовать всего Дерека. Хотелось, чтобы тот прижался грудью к его спине, сжал в своих руках и наполнил собой до отказа. Ему хотелось почувствовать каждый миллиметр его тела.

\- Эй, детка, у меня к тебе просьба. – От хриплого шепота по спине побежали мурашки. – Это ведь твой сон, верно? Осознанный… Не мог бы ты мне немного помочь?

Слова дошли до затуманенного возбуждением разума далеко не сразу. Стайлзу пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть и прокрутить в голове слова Дерека, чтобы понять, о чем тот говорил.

\- Чем я тебе помогу?

\- Я не хочу тратить время на подготовку, у меня от тебя крышу рвет. - Дерек прикусил чужой загривок, и Стайлз сдавленно простонал. – Помоги мне с этим. В следующий раз, обещаю, мы растянем чертовы прелюдии, но у меня член парализует, если я сейчас же не отымею тебя.

Стайлз застонал — у него свело низ живота от возбуждения. Дерек сводил его с ума.

«Это мой сон…» - ясно подумал Стайлз, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он представил, как Дерек скользкими от смазки пальцами касается сфинктера и толкается вперед, не медля ни секунды. Представил, как пальцы оглаживают мышцы изнутри, давят, растягивают, покрывают смазкой.

\- Молодец.

Жаркий шепот будто окончательно расплавил мозг Стайлза. На мгновение ему показалось, будто из тела разом пропали все кости.

Дерек прижал его к прохладной столешнице своим телом, прикусил за загривок и крепко сжал ладонями бока. Стайлз почувствовал его влажный от смазки член и задрожал в предвкушении. Он еще никогда, черт возьми, так не хотел кого бы то ни было.

Дерек приставил головку члена к расслабленным мышцам, и Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу, ощущая, как тот медленно проталкивался внутрь, как член давил на мышцы, растягивал их вокруг себя, заполнял.

Дыхание перехватило, и Стайлз, простонав, уткнулся лбом в лакированную поверхность. Грудь сдавило от того, как сильно Дерек вжал Стайлза в стол, как настойчиво протолкнулся внутрь до конца, как жарко выдохнул на ухо. Все было настолько реальным, что жизнь за гранью сна казалась смешной выдумкой.

Дерек ждать не стал. Он сразу плавно качнул бедрами и повел ими по кругу, находя все чувствительные точки Стайлза, отчего того затрясло как от лихорадки.

Стайлз ощущал, как двигается член внутри него, постепенно разрабатывая мышцы, делая проникновение легче с каждым новым толчком. Вскоре он расслабился, и Дерек позволил себе ускорить темп, крепче сжав руками влажные от пота бока Стайлза, насаживая его на себя. 

Стайлз вцепился в края стола и со стоном подался назад, принимая Дерека в себя с удивительным желанием. По телу проносились волны возбуждения, скапливаясь внизу живота и скручивая внутренности горячей проволокой.

Желание было настолько сильным, что Стайлз впервые за долгое время стонал в голос, не стесняясь в выражениях. Дерек, впрочем, и не был против. Его движения стали резче, быстрее. Он буквально выбивал толчками воздух из легких Стайлза.

Стилински тихо всхлипывал и прижимался щекой к нагревшейся лакированной столешнице. Он задрал правую ногу на стол, когда Дерек подхватил его под бедра, и вновь хрипло застонал – в таком положении член входил глубже.

Член Стайлза, крепко прижатый к столу его телом, оставлял на темной древесине прозрачные потеки смазки. Вскоре Дерек просунул руку под живот и прижал член Стайлза к столешнице, отчего тот, наконец, смог отпустить себя.

Стайлзу казалось, что, пока он кончал, прошла целая вечность. Уши заложило, а голова жутко закружилась, словно он падал в темный бездонный колодец. И это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Стайлз не почувствовал новый сильный толчок.

Несмотря на то, что это был сон, Дереку тоже требовалась разрядка.

Дерек подхватил размякшего Стайлза под бедра, приподнял и стал двигаться так, что парень под ним беспомощно задрожал, чувствуя себя в тисках неустанного зверя. В какой-то момент Стайлзу показалось, что это никогда не закончится, но Дерек замер и, сильно толкнувшись еще пару раз, излился прямо внутрь.

Стайлз застонал от далеко не самых приятных ощущений, но у него уже не было сил говорить что-либо. Он лишь устало прикрыл глаза, чувствуя легкие поцелуи между лопатками, а через секунду поднял веки и увидел перед собой взволнованного Мэтта, который пытался растормошить его за плечо.

\- Эй… Эй, ты в порядке? Когда я зашел, ты кричал. Кошмары?

От вопросов Мэтта становилось смешно, но проснулся Стайлз действительно таким уставшим, будто его трахали пару часов подряд. Казалось, что даже между бедер подсыхала чужая сперма, хотя Стайлз знал: это невозможно.

\- Прости, я занял твою кровать…

Стайлз на заплетающихся ногах добрался до своей койки, скинул с нее одеяло, подушку и простыню под удивленным взглядом соседа, а после молча завалился спать. Теперь Дерек ему не снился.

Видно, он решил дать Стайлзу время отдохнуть после того, как едва не вытрахал из него весь разум.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты очень умный парень, но адвокатура — не твое.  
  
Эта фраза, прозвучавшая в голове Стайлза, сопровождалась громом. Он бы к этому еще добавил какую-нибудь мрачную музыку, как из фильма ужасов восьмидесятых годов.  
  
Со всеми проблемами стаи, разладом в отношениях, редкими встречами с друзьями Стайлз просто не мог посвящать много времени учебе. И привело это к тому, что его мягко попросили перевестись на другой факультет, пока не отчислили. Тогда вариантов у Стайлза уже не оставалось.  
  
— Я бы посоветовал вам пойти на филологический. С этим вы непременно справитесь.  
  
Преподаватель говорил, легко улыбаясь. Он действительно был уверен в силах своего студента и желал помочь, но Стайлз воспринимал все происходящее как очередной сон.  
  
Он ведь хотел стать адвокатом. Он знал, что сможет добиться многого в этой сфере, но все было потеряно. Он по собственной глупости только что завалил важнейший экзамен за семестр и упустил шанс жить хорошей, нормальной жизнью.  
  
Но выбор теперь у него был небольшой, поэтому Стайлзу пришлось согласиться с преподавателем. Он зашел в учебную часть, написал заявление о переводе, заполнил какую-то кучу ненужных документов и словно в прострации покинул здание университета и остановился на широкой лестнице у входа.  
  
Кажется, Скотт хотел провести вечер с ним? Что ж, самое время вспомнить былое и вместе напиться.  
  
Решив так и сделать, Стайлз набрал другу сообщение, что ждет его этим вечером с бутылкой виски с аконитом, и направился к жилому корпусу. Он собирался позвонить Клаудии и выслушать тысячу убеждений в том, что он все равно самый лучший, умный и все у него еще получится. Стайлз обожал свою мать, но порой она говорила совсем не то, что ему хотелось бы услышать.  
  
Он так задумался, что не заметил человека перед собой и врезался в его довольно-таки крепкую грудь. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Стайлз поднял голову, чтобы извиниться, но замер с открытым ртом, потому что на него с легкой ухмылкой смотрел Тео.  
  
Неожиданная злость обожгла изнутри, и Стайлз прижал Тео к стене быстрее, чем сообразил, что он делает. Хотелось разбить его красивое лицо в кровь. Стайлзу нужно было выплеснуть эмоции — слишком много всего навалилось.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Ну я, — Тео спокойно пожал плечами, наблюдая за взвинченным до предела Стайлзом. — Хочешь набить мне морду?  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как, — процедил Стайлз сквозь зубы. — Ты дал ей за это деньги. Какого черта?  
  
— Она предложила — я согласился, — Тео вновь пожал плечами. — Сказала, что ее парень лишился машины и теперь ему неудобно добираться на какие-то собрания. Так что она нашла способ заработать тебе на новую тачку, чувак. — Над ним явно насмехались и вместе с тем говорили чистую правду.  
  
— Так это не в первый раз…  
  
— Со мной — в первый. Но, скорее всего, это ее не первый «дополнительный заработок».  
  
Тео наблюдал за тем, как мрачнеет лицо Стайлза и как сжимаются его кулаки, и понимал, что вот-вот получит в челюсть, если ничего не предпримет. Он схватил Стайлза за ворот синей худи и быстро повернулся, поменявшись с ним местами.  
  
— Чего ты так переживаешь? Она сама мне далась. А если ты думаешь, что у меня могут быть к ней какие-то чувства, то ты ошибаешься. Я могу трахнуть кого угодно просто так. Даже тебя. Прямо здесь и сейчас. — Онположил ладони на худые бедра и больно сжал пальцами. — Видишь? Так что все вопросы к своей подружке.  
  
— Да ты нахер мне не сдался, — прошипел в ответ Стайлз, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки Тео, но тот держал крепко и не думал отпускать. Его явно забавляла ситуация.  
  
— Эм-м… — Внезапно раздавшийся рядом голос заставил обоих замереть и повернуться в сторону неожиданного (в случае Стайлза — очень даже ожидаемого) гостя. — Все в порядке?  
  
Тео наконец отстранился, лишь пожал плечами в ответ, одарил Стайлза очередной ухмылкой и скрылся в здании.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Незнакомый парень приподнял брови и с любопытством оглядел Стайлза. Тот в ответ лишь негромко фыркнул и прошел мимо, желая оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше от университетской территории.  
  


***

  
  
Скотт организовал все удивительно оперативно. Он нашел им квартиру своего знакомого, который уехал на пару дней по делам, достал для Стайлза еще одну бутылку виски и приехал сразу, как только освободился.  
  
Стайлз рассказал своему другу все. Тот особенно не пил, лишь сделал пару глотков, чтобы расслабиться, а вот Стилински заливал в себя виски так, словно собирался заменить кровь в своем организме на алкоголь.  
  
На самом деле Скотт думал о том, что ему следовало хорошенько напиться, потому что рассказы Стайлза о его снах были слишком откровенными для его трезвого ума.  
  
— Так значит, ты втрахался в него, — сделал вывод он, когда друг перестал осыпать комплиментами свое мускулистое сновидение с «таким большим членом, бро, что я его чувствовал даже после пробуждения». Скотт очень жалел, что не напился.  
  
— Именно, чувак, — Стайлз энергично покивал головой и приложил прохладную бутылку к алеющей щеке. — Несмотря на то, что втрахивает меня он, я втрахался в него по самые щиколотки.  
  
В голосе Стайлза звучали мечтательные нотки. Он явно был мыслями в своих красочных реальных снах наедине с Дереком.  
  
— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это только сны? — осторожно спросил МакКолл. Даже пьяным его друг оставался все таким же болтуном, вот только врал гораздо меньше.  
  
— Да, Скотти, я еще не тронулся умом, спасибо. — Стайлз недовольно хмыкнул и сделал новый глоток из бутылки, а затем отставил ее в сторону. — Хотя с каждым разом просыпаться хочется все меньше.  
  
— Господи, Стайлз! Просто найди себе кого-нибудь… — Скотт неопределенно махнул рукой, — …кого-нибудь похожего на него здесь, в реальном мире.  
  
Стайлз взглянул на него так, словно у Скотта только что выросла вторая голова.  
  
— Да где же я найду кого-то вроде Дерека, чел? Таких по эту сторону век не существует.  
  
Стайлз говорил с таким запалом, что Скотту на мгновение стало неуютно. Лишь много лет назад его друг говорил так однажды о Лидии.  
  
— Ну, а как же Эрика? — Скотт повернулся к другу и шумно вздохнул. — Стайлз! — он отнял бутылку пива у друга, которую тот тщетно пытался вскрыть канцелярскими ножницами.  
  
— Отдай, — хмуро пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты сейчас здесь вместо того, чтобы ломиться в двери женского общежития. — Скотт проигнорировал попытку выхватить пиво, и его друг в неуклюжем порыве завалился на бок. — Да что с тобой не так?  
  
— Это что с тобой не так, Скотт, — раздраженно выдохнул Стайлз, усаживаясь прямо и даже немного отползая от друга.  
  
— Чувак, не я сейчас напиваюсь после очередного финта и без того не святой Эрики, рассказывая про свои мокрые сны. Она твоя девушка, Стайлз, понимаешь? — Скотт убрал пиво за спину и чуть наклонился вперед. — Она. Твоя. Девушка. И к тому же оборотень.  
  
— Ну и? — Стайлз тоже подался вперед, завел руки за спину друга и достал-таки бутылку, попытавшись состроить нечто вроде скептического взгляда сквозь пьяную пелену.  
  
— Что «ну и»? Тебе же объяснили, почему она так поступила. Кто-кто, а уж ты должен понимать, что она не слишком адаптирована к обществу, а потому поступает часто вопреки здравому смыслу.  
  
— Потому что если у нее и есть смысл, то явно свой, к тому же абсолютно точно не здравый, — пробормотал Стайлз, потягивая пиво и доставая телефон, словно желая абстрагироваться от мозгоправа в лице Скотта. Они сегодня явно поменялись ролями.  
  
— Но это же Эрика!  
  
— Да хоть Барак Обама! — воскликнул не впечатленный Стайлз. — Скотт, мне плевать, окей? Она меня предала. Я хоть и многое могу принять, но не это, не сейчас, Скотт, когда все идет по пизде. Я не могу извиняться перед ней за то, что она решила побыть шалавой.  
  
— Она хотела как лучше, — вздохнул Скотт.  
  
— Ты помнишь, куда выложена дорога благими намерениями? — хмыкнув, Стайлз вновь уткнулся в телефон, и на пару минут в комнате воцарилась тишина. Скотт просто не мог подобрать нужных слов: Стайлз всегда апеллировал логикой и фактами, тогда как МакКолл больше прислушивался к своим чувствам и эмоциям.  
  
— Стайлз, ты мой друг. И я знаю, что тебе не наплевать. Иначе бы твои глаза не косились к переносице. И я знаю, что тебе не будет наплевать ни через день, ни через месяц. — Скотт положил руку на плечо друга, но тот лишь бросил на него удивленный взгляд.  
  
— Это еще почему? Кто сказал, что я буду убиваться так долго?  
  
— Это видно, — уверенно ответил Скотт. — Взять, к примеру, Лидию, когда она…  
  
— …когда она мне окончательно отказала и запретила подходить к ней ближе, чем на пять метров, потому что выбрала Питера. Да и ради сохранения нашей дружбы необходимо было убить все мои остатки чувств. Даже если это значило прекратить общение на неопределенный период. Ты это имеешь в виду, дружище? — почти выплюнул последнее слово Стайлз.  
  
— Чувак, я не…  
  
— О да, ты это имел в виду, — Стайлз подался вперед, прожигая друга взглядом. — А теперь вспомни, как долго до этого момента я сходил по ней с ума. Сколько, Скотт? Сколько прошло лет с третьего класса, пока я был влюблен в кого-то недосягаемого, а? — он замолчал на пару секунд, словно действительно ждал ответа, но в итоге сам продолжил: — Дохуя, бро. Дохуя и маленькая тележка.  
  
Стайлз потянулся за сигаретами. Надоело слушаться правил и не курить там, где якобы не положено. Потому что вообще все достало.  
  
А Скотт не решался прерывать друга.  
  
— Так вот, — продолжил Стайлз после первой же затяжки, нервно выдыхая дым и судорожно постукивая пальцами по полу. — А теперь подумай, сколько я страдал по Эрике от неразделенной любви! Главной шалавы Айдахо с истериками не дважды в месяц, как положено у хороших девушек-оборотней, а каждый день, — он фыркнул в сторону, вновь делая глубокую затяжку и шумно втягивая в себя горький дым. — Ни минуты, Скотти. Я не успел настрадаться по ней, как по Лидии. Поэтому мне плевать, понимаешь?  
  
Скотт молча наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз быстро уничтожает сигарету. В последнее время тот стал курить гораздо чаще, но никто не пытался его убедить, что нужно бросать эту привычку. Пока тот сам не захочет, никто его не заставит.  
  
— Если я до сих пор не могу смотреть на Лидию, когда она рядом с Питером, без глухого отголоска где-то глубоко внутри, что, кстати, больше похоже на рефлекс, чем на чувства, то, увидь я Эрику в обнимку с кем-то, кто ее… — Стайлз издал глухой смешок. — На моей же, кстати, кровати… Мне будет все равно, Скотти. Мне будет паршиво от того, как она поступила, но не из-за того, что она была с кем-то другим.  
  
— Ты не можешь быть уверен в этом Стайлз. Ты еще не бывал в подобных ситуациях. Более того, это же…  
  
— Что? — вновь взорвался от негодования Стайлз. — Ну что? Это же Эрика. Хочешь сказать? Да что ты заладил в самом деле?  
  
— Да потому что это Эрика. Это вы. Оба. Как Бэтмен и Женщина-кошка, смекаешь? — От Скотта не ускользнуло, как Стайлз поморщился от такого сравнения, но все равно продолжил: — Вы хоть понимаете, как выглядите со стороны? Мне кажется, что только ты можешь ее терпеть. И только она — тебя. Всего и полностью. Вы как аутсайдеры смотритесь, если сидите рядом. Потому что сразу же мыслям уходите куда-то в свои сумасшедшие миры и в упор не замечаете наш.  
  
— А вот про миры ты хорошо сказал, — неожиданно прервал словесный поток друга Стайлз и вновь отпил из бутылки. — Я реально не против попасть к Дереку. Он всяко лучше всего, что происходит здесь.  
  
— Я не ослышался? Ты имеешь в виду, что предпочитаешь мокрый сон сексапильной диковатой волчице, безумно в тебя влюбленной и готовой сдохнуть за тебя?  
  
— Ага, — не задумываясь, ответил Стайлз, необычайно довольно улыбаясь.  
  
— Боже. — От безысходности Скотт закрыл ладонями лицо. — Только Эрике об этом не скажи.  
  
— А уже поздно.  
  
Комната погрузилась в тишину. Слышно было лишь тиканье настенных часов, пока Скотт не разорвал повисшее молчание:  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Что? — Стайлз удивленно моргнул, будто действительно не понимал, в чем проблема. — При тебе же сообщение набирал пару минут назад…  
  
— Господи, Стайлз! — Скотт вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда перед другом.  
  
— Чувак, не надо так реагировать и уж тем более делать такое лицо. Я тут пьян и все такое, ты должен был меня остановить на правах лучшего друга, — к концу фразы голос Стайлза стал более громким и еще более сбивчивым. Кажется, до него начало доходить, что он натворил.  
  
— Пиздец, Стилински. Просто пиздец.  
  
Скотт схватил друга за шкирку, поднял на дрожащие ватные ноги и потянул за собой в сторону входной двери.  
  
— Э-э-э, ты… мы куда?  
  
— Искать Эрику. Надеюсь, что успеем, — серьезно и непривычно хмуро ответил Скотт.  
  
— До чего это? — невнятно спросил Стайлз, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и задевая руками всю попадающуюся на пути мебель.  
  
— До того, как она кого-нибудь убьет!  
  
— А почему это она должна что-то подобное сделать? — недоуменно спросил Стайлз, привалившись к стене, пока Скотт запирал чужую квартиру.  
  
— Вспомни ее первые полнолуния, — Скотт подхватил друга под локоть и повел по лестнице вниз. — Она агрессивнее, чем кто-либо из нас. Да и… Ты же знаешь Эрику. Она способна буквально на все.  
  
Стайлз ничего не ответил. Он не знал, могла ли Эрика кого-то убить в приступе ярости. Действительно не знал.  
  


***

  
  
Они со Скоттом прокатались по городу всю ночь в поисках Эрики, но МакКоллу не удалось найти даже намек на ее запах. Впрочем, это былонеудивительно: она очень любила перебивать свой запах огромным количеством духов, причем всегда разными и наиболее популярными. Найти ее среди столь похожих запахов было нереально.  
  
Стайлз уже успел выспаться в машине, где ему не удалось совладать с алкогольной сонливостью, и теперь он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. У него был ужасный сушняк, а глаза слезились от яркого света. Про головную боль и нечего было говорить.  
  
К восьми часам утра устал даже Скотт. Он пообещал, что они обязательно продолжат поиски, но тогда, когда оба будут лучшем состоянии. Стайлз не видел причин отказываться и уже хотел попросить отвезти его в кампус, как зазвонил его телефон, а на экране высветилось имя Питера.  
  
— Доброго утра. Джексон рядом? — Голос был привычно тягучим, но серьезные нотки в нем звучали слишком явно.  
  
— Нет, но я со Скоттом. Что-то случилось, — Стайлз переглянулся с другом, который тоже внимательно вслушивался в слова альфы.  
  
— Срочное собрание. Хватай своего щенка и быстро ко мне.  
  
Звонок прервался быстрее, чем Стайлз успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить. Скотт недовольно зарычал от подобного обращения. Все же Питер навсегда останется Питером.  
  
— Ну что ж… Кажется, выспаться у нас сегодня не выйдет.  
  
Скотт кивнул в знак согласия и, вновь заведя мотор, выкрутил руль, чтобы развернуться и поехать в нужную сторону. Несмотря на то, что Питер раздражал всех, слушать его все же стоило, особенно когда такие сильные противники маячат на горизонте. И те явно не станут все время сидеть сложа руки. Они приехали на их территорию с определенной целью и отступать не станут.  
  
В дороге они оба молчали: каждый был поглощен своими мыслями.  
  
Стайлз все не переставал думать об Эрике. Как ему стоило поступить? А если бы они нашли ее этой ночью, что бы он сказал? Что прощает? Это было бы ложью, и таким образом стало бы только хуже.  
  
Потребовал бы объяснений? Да ему и так все рассказали. Да, она делала это из благих намерений, даже ради него. Но в данном случае цель совершенно не оправдывала средства.  
  
Пообещал бы, что они могут начать все сначала? Да ни черта бы из этого не вышло. Измену не стереть из памяти.  
  
Стайлз мог пойти на уступки, чтобы спасти Эрику и ее невинных жертв, но все это рано или поздно все равно закончилось. Не было смысла спасать то, что уже утрачено.  
  
— Ради всего святого, прекрати себя накручивать. Твое подавленное настроение играет мне на нервы. Серьезно, я буквально физически ощущаю всю эту мрачную атмосферу вокруг тебя. — Скотт вздохнул и бросил мимолетный взгляд на Стайлза. — Об Эрике думаешь?  
  
— Да. — Стайлз сполз по сиденью вниз и откинул голову на подголовник. Если Скотт продолжит ехать со скоростью хромой бабушки, он точно уснет и все собрание пробудет в блаженном небытии, потому как разбудить его тогда не сможет уже никто и ничто.  
  
— Просто подумал о том, что сказал бы ей, если бы мы ее сейчас нашли. И ничего не придумал. То есть совсем, понимаешь? Я бы не сказал ей, что прощаю, потому что она почувствовала бы ложь. И начинать заново, пытаясь забыть все это, тоже не вышло бы. Так что мне стоило бы сказать? Давай останемся друзьями?  
  
Стайлз пренебрежительно фыркнул в сторону и прислонил голову к окну, наблюдая за пролетавшими за стеклом домами.  
  
— Ты наверняка нашел бы слова. Это ведь ты, верно? — Скотт улыбнулся другу и, мягко затормозив у нужного дома, осторожно въехал на парковку.  
  
— Господи, любой пенсионер водит не так аккуратно, как ты, — проворчал Стайлз. Они ехали втрое дольше, чем если бы он ехал на общественном транспорте. С двумя, кстати, пересадками. — Кто тебе машину вообще доверил…  
  
— Мне ее доверили как раз потому, что я вожу осторожно. Хорошо, что у тебя здесь нет машины. А то жизнь в Бейкон Хиллс сильно разбаловала тебя в этом плане.  
  
Они как раз подошли к нужной двери, которая, как всегда, была не заперта. Лидию очень раздражало, что перед собраниями нужно было постоянно открывать ее гостям, поэтому в такие дни вся стая могла свободно пройти в квартиру альфы, не тревожа хозяев.  
  
— Скотт, ты звучишь хуже моей матери.  
  
Стайлз поморщился и зашел в квартиру, специально громко топая. Однажды он пришел первым и застал Лидию и Питера самозабвенно целующимися. Больше он такого зрелища не выдержал бы.  
  
Но все его старания были напрасны, потому что в гостиной присутствовали все, кроме Эрики. Даже Лиам скромно сидел в кресле и наблюдал за своей новоприобретенной стаей.  
  
— Почему так долго? Мы вас уже полчаса ждем. -Первым подал голос Джексон.  
  
Стайлз молча прошел к своему месту и бросил серьезный взгляд на Джексона — им предстоял неприятный разговор. Стайлз еще сам не знал, что ему следует сделать —убить Уиттмора за прошлый финт или отблагодарить, ведь иначе он мог бы и вовсе не узнать об изменах Эрики.  
  
В некотором роде это помогло Стайлзу избавиться от отношений, в которых он давно не нуждался, которые наскучили и приносили только разочарование. Ну и редко хороший секс, ладно. Но последнее можно найти в избытке с кем угодно.  
  
— Где Эрика?  
  
Питер проигнорировал переглядывания между Стайлзом и Джексоном и задал тот самый вопрос, на который Стилински отвечать совсем не хотелось. Тут на помощь пришел Скотт, который прекрасно видел, как непросто другу.  
  
— Ее сегодня, скорее всего, не будет. Случилось недоразумение, и она сбежала. Мы со Стайлзом ее полночи искали, но так и не нашли.  
  
Питер нахмурился. Он явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но в итоге все же передумал и лишь качнул головой.  
  
— Ладно, нам придется справляться без нее. Впрочем, я и так не хотел ее впутывать в это дело. Она все еще нестабильна после последнего полнолуния. Итак, как вы помните, у нас есть одна проблема в виде очень сильной стаи, которая претендует на Кору и, возможно, нашу территорию. Сегодня мы должны решить, что с этим делать. И я предлагаю напасть этой ночью. У кого есть идеи, как это сделать наиболее безопасным для нас способом?  
  
Питер скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на задумчиво кусающего свою губу Стайлза. Всем было прекрасно известно, что по большей части идеи предлагал Стилински. Эта традиция не менялась уже пару лет. Безусловно, мнение остальных учитывалось, но в основу всегда брался план, предложенный именно этим человеком.  
  
Стайлз никогда не придавал этому значения. Ему всегда казалось, что он не играл в стае совершенно никакой роли, но остальные отлично видели, насколько сильно доверял ему Питер.  
  
— Нам стоило организовать еще одну разведку, — Стайлз шумно вздохнул на негромкие возгласы негодования оборотней и поднял руку, призывая всех замолчать. — Они давно могли покинуть свое прошлое убежище— то место, где мы их заметили. На кого нам нападать, если мы понятия не имеет, где искать их?  
В комнате на несколько секунд повисла тишина. Все размышляли над словами Стайлза, пока Лиам робко не подал голос:  
  
— Кажется, я могу вам в этом помочь.  
  
Все взгляды тут же обратились к самому молодому из них оборотню, и тот неловко улыбнулся.  
  
— Я бегаю в лесу каждое утро. Там есть специальная тропинка для этого. Маршрут, который проходят многие студенты и не только. И пару дней назад на пробежке я заметил близнецов, с которыми живу в одной комнате. В один момент они свернули с тропинки и побежали куда-то вглубь леса. Я уверен, там нет протоптанных дорожек.  
  
— Показать на карте сможешь?  
  
После того как Лиам кивнул, Стайлз поднялся с места, скрылся в другой комнате и вернулся с небольшим рулоном, который оказался картой ближайшей местности. Такую вещицу всегда нужно иметь под рукой, когда ты оборотень.  
  
Питер и Лидия ни слова не сказали Стайлзу относительно того, что он позволяет себе хозяйничать в их доме.  
  
— Примерно вот здесь они свернули и побежали в эту сторону. — Лиам провел пальцем линию на карте, и Стайлз тут же повторил ее карандашом, задумчиво хмурясь.  
  
— И в этой стороне у нас по счастливой случайности заброшенное промышленное здание, — пробормотал Стайлз, ведя грифелем по бумаге и останавливаясь перед пустым прямоугольником. Подписал он его как «предположительное убежище».  
  
— Они тебя видели? Они знают, что ты в нашей стае? Это может быть ловушкой, — Стайлз нахмурился, не поднимая головы, и прикусил кончик карандаша. — Там может быть ловушка.  
  
— Они не знают, — Лиам уверенно кивнул. — Я даже с девчонками не смею заговорить в пределах университетской территории.  
  
Стайлз взглянул на Эллисон с Корой и одобрительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Молодцы.  
  
Кора пренебрежительно фыркнула, а Эллисон улыбнулась в ответ и слегка пожала плечами.  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, они здесь, — задумчиво протянул Питер, внимательно изучая карту.  
  
— Нам лучше зайти не со стороны беговой тропы, — Стайлз поставил крестик на линии, которую провел. — Надо обойти с другой.  
  
— Меньше шансов быть обнаруженными, — согласно кивнула Кора, опершись руками на край стола, приняв позу, в которой стоял Стайлз.  
  
— Но еще лучше будет, если мы зайдем с трех возможных направлений, — Стилински начертил три стрелочки, указывающие на здание с разных сторон. — Разделимся и нападем. Убегать они не станут, так что за сторону, ведущую к дороге можно не беспокоиться. Нападать нужно поочередно. Они будут ожидать нас, но не будут знать, с какой именно стороны мы зайдем. Начнем с юга.  
  
Стайлз поставил римскую цифру «один» возле стрелочки с левой стороны здания относительно беговой тропы.  
  
— Дальше — запад. В последнюю очередь мы нападем с севера, — Стайлз расставил последние цифры. — Они все время будут ждать нападения с востока, так как с беговой тропы к ним подобраться проще. Поэтому последний удар будет наиболее неожиданным.  
  
— Нам нужно разделиться на группы. — Питер кивнул и выпрямился, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но Стайлз остановил его взмахом руки.  
  
— Я уже продумал.  
  
Лиам, удивленный тем, что альфу затыкает человек, и тем, что Стайлз так быстро смог сориентироваться, только молча стоял и наблюдал за новым другом. Джексон поймал растерянный взгляд Лиама и довольно ухмыльнулся. Они-то все давно привыкли к такому.  
  
— Сперва нужно взять самых сильных в каждую группу, чтобы уравновесить команды. Питера как альфу, Скотта— как истинного альфу, Бойда— как самого сильного из всех бет.  
  
Стайлз стал подписывать каждую стрелочку именами, обозначая их первыми буквами.  
  
— Людей по одному в каждую команду, но, так как Эллисон все еще не научила меня нормальному ближнему бою, я опять отсиживаюсь в кустах, — проворчал Стайлз. — Лидия пойдет с Питером, а Эллисон — со Скоттом. Потому что эти двое будут сами не свои без пар.  
  
Лидия самодовольно ухмыльнулась, а Эллисон шутливо пихнула смущенного Скотта в бок.  
  
— Кора, ты будешь с Бойдом. За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, — Стайлз проигнорировал грозный рык волчицы, — а Питеру будет не до этого. Поэтому ты будешь с сильнейшим из бет.  
  
— Мне не нужна чья-либо защита. — Кора упрямо скрестила руки на груди, и Питер тут же низко зарычал, сверкнув алыми глазами.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в случае чего не справишься сама.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Это приказ, Кора. — От жесткого тона альфы волчица тяжело вздохнула, упрямо поджала губы, но все равно кивнула в знак согласия.  
  
— Джексон, ты с Бойдом и Корой. От Коры ни на шаг не отходить.  
  
Уиттмор тут же кивнул. Сейчас было не время для споров.  
  
— Кира, ты со Скоттом и Элисон. Вы обе можете наиболее тихо подобраться, поэтому будете последней нападающей группой. Лиам, ты с Питером и Лидией. Прости, но за новенькими все равно нужно следить, так что ты в команде с альфой. — Стайлз обвел взглядом стаю. — Всем все ясно?  
  
— А ты? — подал голос Лиам.  
  
— Я буду здесь, — Стайлз нарисовал в северо-западной стороне небольшой ромб. Он всегда говорил, что круги — это слишком избито, поэтому пепел рябины обычно посыпал именно ромбом. Стайлз считал это своей личной фишкой. — Питер, извини, вас прикрывать я не смогу.  
  
— Думаю, мы справимся, — Питер оскалил зубы и усмехнулся, приобняв Лидию за талию.  
  
Он знал, что Лидия прекрасно может за себя постоять, но все видели, как альфа переживает за свою пару.  
  
— Итак, подведем итоги, — Стайлз вновь уткнулся в карту. — Первая группа: Питер, Лидия и Лиам. Вы нападаете с юга. Делайте это агрессивно, пусть поймут сразу, зачем мы пришли. Вторая группа: Бойд Кора и Джексон. Вы нападаете с запада. Кора привлечет их внимание, поэтому, ребята, защищайте ее. Я серьезно, — Стайлз нахмурился и глубоко вздохнул. — Третья группа: Скотт, Эллисон и Кира. Ты, Скотт, сперва дашь действовать девчонкам, пусть расправятся тихо со всеми, с кем смогут, пока вас не обнаружат остальные. Я буду сидеть в засаде и прикрывать вас. У меня остались травы, так что отобью запах и запасусь стрелами с аконитом. Уходить будем через западную сторону. Здесь ручей, так что мы собьем их со следа, если все закончится неблагоприятно для нас.  
  
Они еще некоторое время смотрели на карту, после чего Питер объявил окончание собрания и посоветовал всем посвятить день подготовке, а Стайлзу — хорошенько выспаться, если он не хочет зарядить стрелой в глаз кому-то из своих.  
  
— Встретимся у южной стороны леса, а дальше будем действовать по плану, — сказал напоследок Питер.  
  
Стайлз порадовался, что от него не последовало множество вопросов об Эрике.  
  
Он быстро попрощался с другом и уверенным шагом направился к припаркованному неподалеку«Порше». Джексон уже сидел за рулем, но не заводил мотора до тех пор, пока дверца автомобиля не захлопнулась, а Стайлз не разместился рядом.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить сейчас? Не думаю, что Мэтту стоит слышать некоторые вещи. — Джексон спокойно смотрел перед собой, однако напряженно сжимал руками руль. Стайлз знал, что тому было стыдно за свою вспышку злости, хоть он никогда в этом не признался бы.  
  
— Да не о чем говорить, чувак, — Стайлз расслабленно откинулся назад и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты вспылил. Я тоже хорош был. На твоем месте я бы делал так через день, честно.  
  
Он рассмеялся, но затем вновь замолчал, решившись заговорить только спустя некоторое время, когда до кампуса было рукой подать.  
  
— Мне, наверное, тоже надо тебе спасибо сказать.  
  
— Стилински, я тебя головой случайно не приложил? Ты что несешь? — Джексон кинул быстрый взгляд на своего пассажира.  
  
— Да нет, просто ты помог мне уличить Эрику в измене. Так что ты оказал мне услугу, запихнув, обездвиженного, в шкаф.  
  
Джексон с удивлением посмотрел на посмеивающегося Стайлза и медленно выдохнул, поджав губы.  
  
— Поэтому она не пришла сегодня?  
  
Стайлз наблюдал за быстро проносящимся пейзажем за окном. Джексон вновь превышал скоростной режим.  
  
— Я сказал ей проваливать, а потом… Потом написал кое-что, что ей определенно не понравилось. После этого мы со Скоттом не смогли найти ее. И я изливаю душу своему школьному врагу. Замечательно, — Стайлз вновь негромко засмеялся.  
  
— Считай, что мы квиты.  
  
Стайлз на подобное заявление лишь усмехнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Джексон. Тот весьма яростно утверждал, что Стайлзу не место в стае, а сам опасался оказаться лишним звеном в этой маленькой семье.  
  
Остаток пути они провели в молчании, но оно уже было не таким, как раньше. По крайней мере, между ними не витала аура жгучей ненависти. Возможно, просто неприязнь, которую никто из них не мог перерасти.  
  
— Эй, Джексон, — Стайлз остановил соседа у их комнаты. — Все же присмотрись к Мэтту. Он не так плох, знаешь.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он открыл дверь и скрылся за ней, специально громко поприветствовав Мэтта, словно предупреждая Джексона, что тому стоит либо решать все сейчас, либо делать это в другом месте.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз в который раз пересчитал запас своих стрел и проверял целостность ромба из трав, которые отбивали запах (пихать смеси по карманам он никогда не любил). Пепел рябины Стайлз посыпать и не думал, потому что это было бы пустой тратой ценного материала. Он знал, что все равно рванет в самый эпицентр событий. Враг был слишком силен, но оставалась надежда, что им удастся его ослабить, а затем нанести последний удар.  
  
Откуда-то впереди раздался пронзительный крик, и Стайлз невольно вздрогнул, когда тот донесся до него. Ветки деревьев вокруг покачнулись, но Стайлзу показалось, что на него только что упала бетонная плита. Кажется, Лидия совершенно не жалела сил. Это было только к лучшему: так они привлекут больше внимания к южной стороне, и большинство оборотней из вражеской стаи ринется туда.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и взял в руки лук, удобно расположив стрелы за спиной — не придется искать их на земле, а за количеством он и так следит постоянно.  
  
Он пробежался пальцами по тугой тетиве. Стайлз переживал. Он привык сидеть в засаде, но обычно все находились у него как на ладони, тогда как сейчас он совершенно не видел первую группу. К тому же Стайлз не мог предупредить кого-либо об опасности: так он лишь обнаружит себя. А вот если кто-то захочет напасть на него, то в ближнем бою у парня шансов было немного.  
  
Стайлз сверился со временем, закусил нижнюю губу, вытащил из-за спины стрелку и поднял лук, приготовившись стрелять без промедления. Он уже убивал оборотней, поэтому знал, что его рука не дрогнет.  
  
В темноте блеснули золотые глазаи раздалось тихое шипение. Стайлза всегда забавляло, как шипит Джексон. В сравнении с рычанием оборотней это выглядело смешно.  
  
Пока все шло по плану.  
  
Спустя время в поле зрения появилась и третья группа: она тихо разделывалась с находящимися в той стороне врагами.  
  
Стайлз ловко и точно выпускал стрелу за стрелой (спасибо Эллисон за ее уроки). Ребята довольно быстро закончили. Это было странно. Хоть их и было больше, но все равно казалось подозрительным, с какой легкостью ребята победили в этом бою.  
  
Позади послышался шорох и хруст веток. Стайлз крепче сжал в руке лук, но не успел обернуться — что-то ударило в спину. Что-то, что похоже на чувство, постепенно приливающее резким холодом и превращающееся во что-то физическое. Боль.  
  
Нарастающая, тянущая, пульсирующая и оглушающая. Она притупила все: слух, зрение, осязание, чувство пространства. Она словно вытолкнула душу из чем-то проткнутого тела, но не вызвала ожидаемой агонии.  
  
Стайлз ничего не чувствовал, кроме того, как терял сознание от болевого шока. Да и то скорее понимал, чем чувствовал это.  
И самое худшее, что он испытывал в последние мгновения, — это накатывающий страх. Страх того, что он больше не откроет глаза, не очнется.  
  
Хотелось кричать, звать на помощь, умолять.  
  
« _Пожалуйста_ ».  
  
Кого и для чего — уже неважно.  
  
« _Кто-нибудь_ ».  
  
Но вместо этого все, что он мог сказать…  
  
« _Помогите_ ».  
  
…лишь хриплое:  
  
— Бегите.  
  
Тихо. Шепотом. Потому что знал, что альфа услышит.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлзу казалось, что болела каждая клеточка его измученного тела. Слабость сковала так сильно, что было невозможно пошевелить даже пальцем. Целая гамма отвратительных ощущений атаковывала сознание острыми стрелами, проникая, кажется, в кору мозга и раскалывая череп на мелкие кусочки.

Открыть глаза Стайлзу удалось только с восьмой попытки. Под веками словно образовалась маленькая персональная пустыня. Стилински чувствовал боль даже в глазных мышцах, поэтому несколько минут просто пялился в идеально белый потолок, пытаясь в окружающих его звуках различить что-то похожее на голоса друзей.

— Стайлз? — Голос Скотта прорезался в голову подобно раскаленной игле, и Стилински едва слышно зашипел, отвернувшись, словно пытался увернуться от резких звуков. — Боже мой, дружище, как ты? — Скотту, впрочем, было абсолютно плевать на проблемы больного, будто он и вовсе не замечал его нахмуренных бровей и скривившегося лица.

Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь попросить друга быть тише, но издал только слабый хрип. Горло сдавило невидимой лапой, и Стайлз громко закашлял, чувствуя, как слезятся глаза и горит грудь, словно его засунули в газовую камеру. Скотт сразу же засуетился, схватил с небольшого столика бутылку с водой, открутил крышку, едва не проткнув пластик неожиданно вылезшими когтями, и поднес горлышко у пересохшим губам друга.

Первый глоток обжег горло прохладой, и Стайлз снова громко закашлял, избавляясь от противного першения, мешающего ровно дышать. Желудок тут же начало скручивать от невыносимого голода, но Стайлз сомневался, что в состоянии сейчас держать ложку.

— Что случилось? — задал он вполне логичный вопрос. Говорить было тяжело: горло сдавливало спазмами, а глаза постоянно слезились из-за сильного першения, но Стайлз всегда оставался редкостным упрямцем, даже если чувствовал себя так, словно по нему проехался каток.

— Все шло слишком гладко. — Скотт присел на край дивана. — Мы легко пробились со всех трех сторон, но они знали, как вывести нас из игры. Один из них нашел тебя и напал со спины. У тебя весь бок был разодран в мясо, ты потерял много крови, — оборотень ненадолго замолчал, нахмурившись и собираясь с мыслями. — Мы думали, что ты не выживешь. Я и Джексон взялись доставить тебя домой, а Питер собирался поймать оборотня, ранившего тебя, но… — Скотт осекся, и Стайлз ощутил неясную тревогу, которую не мог игнорировать.

— Но что? Что произошло, Скотт?

МакКолл взглянул на друга странным, полным волнения взглядом и тут же отвернулся, впиваясь острыми когтями в свои ладони.

— Но его убил кое-кто из своих. Питер не успел среагировать, как этого парня пронзил когтями один из близнецов. Мы все еще не знаем, что это значило, но эти ребята… Им все равно, кого убивать. Они пойдут на все ради своей цели. — Скотт глухо зарычал, не в силах свыкнуться с мыслью, что кто-то из стаи может навредить своему близкому.

Стайлз не был удивлен. Он знал наперед, что в стае, где так много альф, все далеко не так гладко, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Да, они были невероятно сильны, но никакими крепкими связями там и не пахло. Стайлз подозревал, что внутри стаи все идут по головам, преследуя каждый свою цель.

— Ну, — Стилински удобнее устроил голову на подушке, хотя каждое движение все еще отдавалось тупой болью, проникая, кажется, даже в кости, — спасибо, что доставили меня живым и подлатали, ребята. Сколько я провалялся в отключке?

Ослабшее тело требовало еще немного здорового сна, но Стайлз собирался разузнать как можно больше информации, пока не отрубится.

— Тебя не было с нами чуть больше недели. Мы уже действительно начали волноваться. — Скотт улыбнулся по-доброму, как мог только он, и положил ладонь на плечо друга, стараясь не давить и не причинять лишнего дискомфорта. — Тебе нужно еще немного поспать, дружище. Давай. Я скажу остальным, что ты пришел в себя, и в следующий раз мы встретим тебя как подобает.

Стайлз смог лишь усмехнуться в ответ, прежде чем закрыл глаза и полностью расслабился. Единственное, что беспокоило его в эти секунды перед погружением в забытье — всю неделю он не видел Дерека. И Стайлз мог только надеяться, что тот не появлялся из-за огромного количества лекарственных препаратов в организме больного.

***

Во второй раз пробуждение оказалось не таким тяжелым. Стайлз уже дышал без хрипов, мог двигать конечностями и фокусировать зрение на том, что нужно, а именно на лице склонившегося над ним Питера.

— Если ты собрался меня будить поцелуем любви, то спешу тебя огорчить — мое сердце принадлежит другому мужчине, — Стайлз усмехнулся и заметил, как лицо Питера приняло менее напряженное выражение.

— Я собирался задушить тебя подушкой, пока ты спишь, и избавить всех нас от мучений, — Хейл ухмыльнулся в ответ и присел на край дивана. Туда, где сидел Скотт в первое пробуждение Стайлза. — Но, кроме шуток, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Мне уже не кажется, что я проглотил катушку наждачной бумаги. — Стайлз коротко откашлялся и попытался сесть, но рука Питера уверенно легла ему на плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать, так что не двигайся. Нам пришлось латать тебя, созвонившись по скайпу с Мелиссой, потому что мы не могли доставить тебя в больницу со следами от когтей. Не думаю, что наши швы достаточно крепки, чтобы выдержать твой характер. — Питер забрался руками под свободную кофту Стайлза и задрал ее — грудь была перебинтована.

Стилински опустил голову и увидел, что его ребра вновь начали выпирать, будто он стал пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой с заебавшим всех синдромом гиперактивности. Тело украшало множество синяков, некоторые из которых уже немного пожелтели. Стайлз мог отчетливо видеть, как сильно побледнела его кожа, приобретя жуткий землянистый оттенок. Ему даже не хотелось представлять, насколько отвратительно он выглядел все это время.

— Тебе нужно сделать перевязки.

Питер помог ему приподняться, избавил от провонявшей потом кофты и принялся за бинты, которые осторожно разрезал когтем на указательном пальце, пытаясь не поранить тонкую кожу. Все это время Стайлз внимательно наблюдал за его сосредоточенным выражением лица. И он слишком хорошо знал Питера, чтобы сообразить, что его незапланированный больничный не единственная причина сдержанного поведения альфы.

— Так что еще произошло, кроме того, что я как девица бахнулся в обморок от потери крови? — Стайлз изо всех сил старался не шипеть от боли, охватившей его бок и спину, когда Питер окончательно избавился от бинтов, испачканных в каких-то странных выделениях и мазях.

— Скотт тебе уже рассказал, что произошло с оборотнем, который тебя ранил? — Питер взял со столика баночку с подозрительно пахнущей зеленой мазью, которую осторожно начал наносить на кошмарного вида швы. — Его убил один из близнецов, — на всякий случай уточнил альфа, не поднимая головы, и Стайлз почувствовал что-то неладное.

— Где Кора? — он задал главный вопрос, который вертелся у него на языке последнюю минуту. Питер выглядел измученным и почти обессилевшим.

— Они забрали ее. — Голос Питера звучал ровно и безразлично, но Стайлз знал оборотня достаточно давно, чтобы заметить опасный проблеск красного в чужих глазах при одном упоминании о похищенной племяннице. — Но есть еще одна новость, — Питер занялся другими, менее страшными ранами, и Стайлз видел, как альфа желает избежать этого разговора.

— Блять, чувак, ты меня нервируешь. А я больной человек, мне нельзя волноваться, — он чертыхнулся и дернулся, когда пальцы Питера слишком сильно надавили на большую гематому на животе.

— Тебя обнаружили по запаху. — Это не внесло совершенно никакой ясности в ситуацию, и Стайлз уже действительно начинал волноваться. Питер никогда не уходил от разговора, и все его намеки были предельно прозрачными. Он был любителем подразнить, но не сводить с ума непонятными пространными фразами.

— Меня не могли обнаружить по запаху, я ведь его постоянно отбиваю. — Стайлз попытался самостоятельно приподняться, когда Питер взялся за чистые бинты, но оборотень недовольно взглянул на него и, придерживая под спину, крепко перевязал торс и грудь. Альфа далеко не в первый раз обрабатывал боевые раны Стилински, но сейчас человек чувствовал себя неуютно от странной атмосферы, витающей вокруг Хейла.

— Ты обиваешь свой запах сильным ароматом трав. — Питер помог Стайлзу надеть чистую кофту и уложил обратно на подушку. Стилински краем глаза заметил бегущие по рукам оборотня черные линии. — Но мы можем найти тебя, так как привыкли к этим запахам. Некоторые травы уже прочно ассоциируются с тобой, поэтому стая всегда знает о твоем местоположении.

Стайлз вновь уставился в потолок и громко вздохнул, хрипло усмехнувшись. Все в одно мгновение встало на свои места.

— Эрика. — Ему не нужно было смотреть на Питера, чтобы знать: предположение верное. Эрика вспылила после его сообщения, не пришла на собрание, и они со Скоттом не могли найти ее всю ночь.

Все прекрасно знали, что эта волчица не отличалась верностью (а сам Стайлз наглядно убедился в этом не так давно), поэтому ее поведение не было таким уж неожиданным для них. Но это не значило, что ситуация становилась проще. Предательство никогда не сходит с рук в мире оборотней, а Стайлз прекрасно знал темперамент Питера, чтобы его тут же одолели очередные мрачные мысли.

— Что с ней?

На этот раз Питер юлить не собирался. Он посмотрел в глаза Стайлза уверенным прямым взглядом вожака, который был красноречивее любых слов. Но Хейл чувствовал необходимость объясниться с человеком, который пострадал по вине одной из его бет.

— Она мертва. Я не мог позволить ей избежать наказания. — Питер сложил лекарства на край столика и подвинул стакан с водой ближе к дивану, чтобы Стайлз сам смог дотянуться. — К тому же она переметнулась к нашим врагам. Помогла напасть на одного из нас. И приняла участие в похищении Коры. Неизвестно, что она успела им рассказать, но мы находимся в большой опасности.

Питер был похож на настоящего альфу. От него веяло силой и уверенностью, и именно из-за умения брать себя в руки в критических ситуациях Стайлз был готов следовать за вожаком их стаи.

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю этого говорить, но ты нам нужен, Стайлз. — Хейл поднялся, когда в коридоре послышались чьи-то тяжелые шаги. — Поэтому лежи и выздоравливай. Ребята присмотрят за тобой.

Когда Питер закончил говорить, они уже не были одни в комнате. В дверном проеме показался незнакомый мужчина с развитой мускулатурой, широкими нахмуренными бровями и крайне мрачным взглядом светло-зеленых глаз. Надо признать, Стайлз был впечатлен привлекательностью странного гостя, который носил кожаную куртку в жару. Стилински без особого труда распознал в незнакомце урожденного оборотня. Весь вид мужчины кричал о том, что он невероятно силен и самоуверен.

Но в добавок ко всему Стайлз чувствовал странное зарождающееся внутри беспокойство. Этот незнакомец кого-то сильно ему напоминал.

— Это мой племянник — Дерек Хейл. Дерек, со Стайлзом ты заочно знаком, но теперь он хотя бы в сознании, — Питер усмехнулся, а названный Дереком оборотень продолжал неподвижно стоять на месте, не удостоив Стайлза даже мимолетным взглядом. — Что ж, думаю, ты хочешь поговорить, судя по твоему виду. Стайлз, не вставай с дивана и отдыхай. Лидия позже принесет тебе обед.

С этими словами Питер скрылся за поворотом, и Дерек наконец обратил свое внимание на бледное изможденное человеческое тело. Впрочем, его интерес угас сразу же, поэтому он отправился следом за Питером, оставляя Стайлза наедине с его странными путанными мыслями.

Оборотни тем временем разместились на кухне, где Питер избавился от грязных бинтов и тщательно промыл руки от липкой травяной мази, которую им вручил знакомый друид, живущий поблизости. Для них запах оказался слишком резким, но здоровье человека значило гораздо больше удобства всех их вместе взятых.

— Почему ты этим занимаешься? — Дерек сидел за столом на высоком стуле, сверля взглядом затылок своего кровного родственника. — Пусть этого мальчишку латает его дружок. У тебя разве нет занятий поважнее? Поиски моей сестры, например? — Голос младшего Хейла был переполнен недовольством.

— Потому что он в **_моей_** стае. Я виновен в его ранах. И я сам должен позаботиться об этом. — Питер наскоро вытер руки одним из цветастых полотенец Лидии и повернулся к Дереку.

— Никогда не понимал тебя, Питер.

— Вот поэтому ты до сих пор остаешься бетой, Дерек. — Альфа сел напротив племянника, сложив руки перед собой. — Каждый член стаи важен. И вожак обязан думать обо всех, кто находится под его защитой.

— Это человек, — Дерек кивнул в сторону комнаты, где лежал Стайлз, будто Питер мог не понять, о ком он говорит. — В конечном итоге он все равно сдохнет. Почему ты не укусил его, когда он умирал?

— Дерек, — Питер неожиданно рассмеялся, так как знал, что их новый гость не был достаточно знаком со Стайлзом, чтобы понимать всю бессмысленность таких утверждений. — Он бы перегрыз мне глотку, как только проснулся бы. Я предлагал ему укус в самом начале, но он отказался. И я уважаю его выбор.

— Бред, — Дерек поморщился, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Если ты хочешь держать его рядом с собой из-за мозгов, тебе стоило его укусить. У людей нет понятия стаи. Он уйдет, как только представится такая возможность. — Он выглядел слегка самоуверенно для того, кто говорил такие глупости. Питер помнил, что его племянник всегда был слишком слеп к чужим чувствам.

— Он не уйдет, потому что мы не стая, мы — семья. И Стайлз прекрасно это понимает. — Питер поднялся из-за стола, чувствуя необходимость поторопить Лидию. Раненому требовался обед, если они не хотят, чтобы он все-таки умер, но на этот раз от голода. — Когда этой стае потребуется новый альфа, возможно, я его укушу. Если он сам захочет.

Питер не стал дожидаться ответа Дерека и отправился на поиски своей пары.

***

Возможно, Стайлз прислушался бы к своим странным ощущениям, если бы у него были на то силы. Большую часть времени он мучился от болей во всем теле и невыносимой жажды, но Питер уверил, что на данном этапе выздоровления ему нельзя пить много жидкости, даже если это грозило ему легким обезвоживанием после недельной отключки. Стайлз хорошенько приложился головой о корень дерева, когда грохнулся в лесу после нападения, и Мелисса беспокоилась, как бы у него не образовалось никаких гематом. Безусловно, все это время она настаивала на нормальном обследовании в больнице (у Стайлза и без того было слишком много проблем с головой ранее), но Питер, вопреки своей чрезмерной заботе, которой одаривал Стилински последние две недели, категорически отказывался обращаться к незнакомым людям.

В один момент Мелисса почти собрала вещи, чтобы навестить сына и его упрямых друзей, но Скотт проговорил с ней около получаса по телефону и все же убедил немного сбавить обороты. И Стайлз отказывался думать, как много людей он заставляет беспокоиться, просто месяц лежа на диване в гостиной Питера и Лидии.

Несколько раз Джексон упоминал Мэтта и то, что тот тоже переживает за одного из своих соседей, но Уиттмору удалось успокоить парня и отговорить его от посещения больницы, в которой якобы отлеживался Стайлз.

Стилински едва не поблагодарил школьного врага, но вовремя себя остановил. Возможно, он действительно слишком сильно ударился, если подобные мысли вообще пришли в его голову.

В целом все было не так плохо. За Стайлзом ежедневно ухаживал кто-то из стаи. В большинстве случаев это был Питер или Скотт. Лидия первое время помогала ему с приемом пищи, и Стайлз мысленно смеялся над тем, что еще в школе он бы падал в обморок от картины, где Мартин кормит его с ложечки. Как ни странно, Стайлз не считал это слабостью.

Нет времени думать о том, как ты выглядишь, когда твой бок периодически охватывает такой болью, что слезятся глаза, а голова невыносимо пульсирует каждый вечер от переутомления. Для ослабшего организма было сложно находиться на ногах больше пары часов, и даже спустя две недели Стайлз все еще проводил большую часть времени лежа на диване.

Они обсуждали произошедшее не так часто, как следовало бы. Местонахождение Коры оставалось загадкой, так как после первой же разведки выяснилось, что враждебно настроенная стая покинула прежнее укрытие в лесу. Скотт и Бойд пытались узнать, в какую сторону они направились, но спустя три дня вернулись ни с чем. Стая осознала, что банально попала в ловушку. Те ребята прекрасно знали, как замести следы, и делали это едва ли не профессионально. То, что они дали на себя напасть в тот вечер, было лишь уловкой, чтобы заполучить Кору.

Питер все еще был спокоен и собран. Стайлз всегда уважал его за умение держать себя в руках в критических ситуациях. Несмотря на то, что Питер никогда не показывал своих привязанностей даже к собственной семье, Стайлз знал, как много значила для него Кора. Вся стая была в курсе ужасных событий, произошедших с семьей Хейлов много лет назад.

Жуткий пожар по вине одной из охотниц, которой удалось добиться доверия юного влюбленного оборотня. Только недавно Стайлз узнал от Питера, что тем оборотнем был Дерек, который приехал из Нью-Йорка. Он сбежал из Бейкон Хиллс, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать, чувствуя вину за смерть стольких членов семьи. Ни Питер, ни Кора, ни Лора не стали его отговаривать от принятия такого решения, хоть никто и не считал его виновным в случившемся.

Спустя несколько лет на территорию их заповедника забрела чужая стая. Тогда их альфа напал на Лору в попытке убить и стать сильнее за счет силы урожденной, которой главенство перешло по воле бывшей альфы (как Стайлз потом узнал, такая передача власти чтилась куда сильнее убийства и награждала большей силой). По странному стечению обстоятельств Питер тоже получил силу альфы — по велению одной из своих племянниц. Лора выжила в схватке, но регенерация уже не помогала. Дитон делал все, что мог, но решил предупредить, что, когда Лора умрет, альфа другой стаи все же получит ее силу. И тогда она без лишних сомнений передала главенство Питеру. Без силы вожака стаи Лора умерла на следующий вечер.

В то же время Стайлз уже штудировал стопку книг из библиотеки, набрав все, что хоть отдаленно могло рассказать ему о ликантропии. На боку Скотта красовался огромный волчий укус, который пропал на следующий день, будто его и не было всего сутки назад.

С ними тогда происходило много сверхъестественной чепухи.

Питер, к сожалению, не смог совладать с силой такого уровня (после пожара он слишком долго восстанавливался, и его волк оказался слегка невменяемым). Количество жертв от «горных львов» в тот год превысило все показатели. В итоге их компания обзавелась оборотнем, банши и канимой.

Стайлз первым догадался, кто виновен в происходящем. И, возможно, было не лучшей идеей отправляться одному в лес к сгоревшему дому Хейлов посреди ночи, но навстречу ему вышла Кора. Уставшая, немного бледная и с медленно затягивающейся раной от когтей на шее. Она посадила Питера на цепь в подвале, довольно сильно пострадав в процессе. И они вдвоем провели почти двое суток в личной библиотеке Дитона, разыскивая что-то, что могло помочь им уменьшить силу Питера или лишить его поста альфы. Несмотря на то, что тот сделал с Лидией, Стайлз не мечтал становиться убийцей диких собак.

Все же ритуал был найден, проведен с помощью Дитона и Лидии, и Питер проснулся утром в своем уме и добром здравии. Но он вновь стал бетой.

Это были не лучшие времена для них и Бейкон Хиллс. Новообращенные и урожденные оказались в стае без вожака, что подвергало всех огромной опасности. Они были слабы.

И именно в этот момент начинающий друид решил позабавиться с Неметоном, чтобы добыть себе больше силы неестественным (даже для них) путем. В итоге они имели ослабшую стаю без альфы и вырвавшегося на свободу древнего духа, который убивал всех направо и налево, пользуясь телом Стилински. Тогда на зов древней силы в их городок явилась семья Юкимура, помогшая им справиться с тем, кого убить невозможно.

Это действительно казалось концом, пока Питер не вернулся после трехдневного отсутствия, вновь сверкая красными радужками глаз. Как оказалось потом, он специально отправился на поиски чужой стаи, чтобы забрать силу альфы, убив его. Никто не стал его поздравлять или хвалить, равно как и обвинять. Им нужен был альфа для Ногицунэ и вожак для стаи. И Питер доказал, что сделает для своих все.

Когда все закончилось, им пришлось разбираться со Скоттом, который внезапно открыл в себе силу истинного альфы. Конечно, он сделал это еще тогда, когда Ногицунэ разгуливал по городу, но МакКолл совершенно не подошел на роль альфы, который мог бы укусить дух темной лисы. Мало сверкать красными глазами, нужно уметь управлять своей силой.

Таким образом их стая превратилась в сборище сверхъестественных существ, где затерялся слабый, но умный человек.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз часто знал, как выпутаться из ситуации, он совершенно не представлял, что говорить людям, которым нужна поддержка. Поэтому в гостиной уже около часа стояла гробовая тишина.

Скотт сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной о диван, на котором продолжал отлеживаться его лучший друг, а сам Стайлз рассматривал потолок и небольшие полочки над телевизором, где стояли амулеты, сделанные Лидией.

Но всякому терпению приходит конец, и Стилински заговорил первым после продолжительного молчания:

— Так… Это было решением Криса, да? — осторожно переспросил он. — То есть… Ну… Ты ведь не винишь в произошедшем Эллисон, так? Это было бы неправильно.

Стайлз не умел говорить в подобных ситуациях. Обычно он болтал без умолку, легко мог заговорить любого даже в смертельной опасности, но когда его лучший друг горевал… Нет, к такому Стайлз по-прежнему был неприспособлен.

— Стайлз, я даже не думал винить ее, просто… — Скотт взмахнул рукой, на секунду показавшись тем самым подростком, которым был до укуса. — Просто раньше она не слушала его в подобных вопросах. А тут… Стоило ему сказать— и она приняла его сторону. Когда у нас такое происходит!

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на мягкую подушку. Пару дней назад Эллисон заявилась на одно из частых собраний и сообщила о своем уходе. Она не уточнила — навсегда или на время, пока не устаканится ситуация с враждебной стаей, но это заявление сильно ударило по Скотту.

— Слушай, ты не знаешь, о чем именно они говорили. Никто из нас не в курсе, что произошло между ними, но Криса можно понять. — Стайлз с небольшим трудом уселся на диван, оперевшись на спинку. Бок все еще болел, но в целом его состояние явно улучшилось. — Эллисон — единственная из его семьи, кто выжила. Да и то едва не погибла после истории с Ногицунэ. Может, когда все успокоится и мы решим проблему с этой стаей, она вернется, и вы вновь станете тошнотворно милой парочкой, — он показательно скривил губы и хлопнул друга по плечу.

— Не знаю, брат. — Скотт запрокинул голову, посмотрев на Стилински вверх ногами. — Она нужна нам сейчас. Не только мне, но и всей стае.

— Да, Скотти. Она нужна нам, но разве ты сам не хочешь, чтобы она была в безопасности? Посмотри, что стало со мной. — Стайлз развел руки в стороны и усмехнулся, пихнув оборотня коленом в плечо. — Мы люди. Может, хорошо, что сейчас она в безопасности, а мы… Ну, мы всегда выбирались из любой задницы, верно?

Между ними вновь повисло молчание, но теперь оно не было уже таким гнетущим. Скотту, может, и не стало лучше, но он хотя бы прекратил себя накручивать и теперь расслабленно сидел на полу. И Стайлз с удовольствием насладился бы всем этим, не будь у него несколько вопросов, которые он не мог задать раньше.

— Слушай, Скотт, а ты общался с этим племянником Питера — Дереком? — Он не смог скрыть любопытство, сквозившее в его голосе, да и не сильно-то старался. Было непросто смириться с мыслью, что некий неизвестно откуда взявшийся оборотень носит имя удивительно реального сновидения Стайлза.

— Он не слишком общительный. Ходит и угрюмо смотрит на всех. Может, он просто сильно переживает за Кору, она ведь его младшая сестра, — пожал плечами Скотт. Впрочем, Стайлз многого и не ожидал от своего лучшего друга. Тот никогда не отличался наблюдательностью.

Стайлз собирался задать еще пару вопросов, если бы не пронзительный звонок в дверь. Скотт тут же вскочил и как-то виновато нахмурился.

— Прости, у меня через час экзамен, и ребята сейчас заняты, так что с тобой побудет Дерек и его… ну, его пара. Она приготовит тебе обед. Я бы это сделал, но у нее явно получится лучше. Увидимся вечером, друг. — Скотт слегка похлопал его по плечу и поспешно покинул комнату, видимо, действительно очень торопясь на учебу.

У Стайлза не было желания провести весь день в компании странного незнакомого мужика и его пары. Как-то в школе Стилински читал об оборотнях все, до чего только могли дойти его руки. И тогда он узнал об истинных парах. Они были только у урожденных оборотней, так как их волки не являлись приобретенными. Они имели крепкую связь с человеческой частью оборотня и нуждались в паре, способной стать крепким якорем силы — гораздо большей, чем у любого обращенного.

Стайлз даже провел собственное расследование и расспросил Скотта и Питера, убедившись, что оба абсолютно по-разному чувствуют свою животную сторону. Если Скотт говорил, что просто стал сильнее и приобрел некоторые проблемы с контролем, то Питер четко разделял свою человеческую и волчью стороны. Можно сказать, что у урожденных было некоторое раздвоение личности, как это принято называть в человеческом мире. Волк внутри них был самостоятельной живой единицей. Порой даже их желания могли различаться, и Стайлз находил это невероятно занимательным.

Но в связи с этим были и некоторые трудности. Сила урожденных в несколько раз превышала нормы даже того, кого называли истинным. И им нужен был якорь крепче мантры или обычной концентрации. Их волкам нужна была истинная пара.

Стайлз до сих пор не знал, как все это проявляется на самом деле, как оборотни отличают симпатию к обыкновенному человеку и к паре, но он видел, как сильно Лидия повлияла на Питера. Они никогда не говорили на эту тему, но, когда эти двое появились вместе, хватило одного взгляда в сторону альфы и едва заметного кивка Питера, чтобы все встало на свои места.

Стилински прилег на диван, собираясь достать этого Дерека вопросами и вытянуть хоть одно связанное предложение, но сам и не заметил, как впервые за две недели уснул без обезболивающего.

***

Далекий шум дождя успокаивал. Стайлз, лежащий на мягком кожаном диване, был завернут в теплый плед. Перед ним стоял небольшой пластиковый столик, и Стайлзу захотелось рассмеяться при виде двух чашек с засохшим кофе.

— Тебя давно здесь не было. — Дерек — его Дерек — присел рядом, улыбаясь и выглядя так, словно вот-вот готов накинуться на Стайлза.

— Да, я вроде как был под таблетками, так что сны мне были недоступны. — Он сам придвинулся к Дереку, чувствуя безопасность и уют в его руках. — Я бы сказал, что соскучился, но на самом деле мне жутко не хватало секса.

Дерек рассмеялся в ответ, плотнее укутывая его в плед и прижимая к своему боку. Стайлзу действительно не хватало этого. Ощущения защиты, которое никто из стаи не мог ему подарить. Стайлз никогда и ни за что не признался бы, что иногда чувствовал себя слишком слабым. Не в его положении жаловаться, чего он и не хотел совершенно, но здесь, практически в собственной голове, он мог позволить себе расслабиться. Отпустить эмоции, которые старательно держал в себе, потому что стае и без того хватало проблем.

— Я знаю, что ты привык к нашим препирательствам, которые по большей части являются заигрываниями, но также хочу напомнить, что я — часть твоего сознания. — Дерек наклонился немного ближе и зарылся носом во взъерошенные волосы. — Отпусти себя. Позволь хотя бы здесь всему вылиться наружу.

И слова Дерека подействовали на него как триггер. Стайлз практически мгновенно ощутил, как в горле образовался неприятный ком, словно все тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции решили разом вырваться наружу.

Стайлз рвано вздохнул, а глаза стали влажными. В носу неприятно защекотало, в ушах слегка зашумело, а из горла вырвался звук, подозрительно напоминающий скулеж. Стайлз на секунду испугался такой резкой перемены настроения, но Дерек лишь сильнее прижал его к своей груди и уткнулся носом в вихрастую макушку.

— Не надо. — Голос Дерека вдруг стал на несколько тонов ниже. Стайлз неожиданно ощутил, что дышать стало легче. — Я ведь часть твоего воображения, так? Не стесняйся того, что происходит в твоей голове.

И Стилински послушался.

Он уткнулся лицом в шею Дерека, громко всхлипывая и хватаясь пальцами за чужую одежду так, словно их свело сильной судорогой. Стайлз в последний раз так рыдал, наверное, на похоронах отца, когда был еще мальчишкой. Захлебываясь воздухом, до икоты, зажмуриваясь так, что появлялись пятна перед глазами. Стайлза по-настоящему трясло, и Дерек еще сильнее обнял его.

Он не говорил ни слова, что казалось, прошла целая вечность. Стайлз чувствовал, что у него уже начали опухать глаза, если во сне это, конечно, вообще было возможно. Хотя, судя по **_его_** снам, возможно все. Но не то чтобы ему вообще сейчас до этого было дело.

За все две недели с момента пробуждения Стайлз вел себя подозрительно спокойно. Если верить словам Скотта. И действительно — он не впадал в истерику и не выл от тоски. Стайлз, как обычно, фонтанировал сарказмом, подшучивал над Питером (который от него первую неделю буквально не отходил) и бесконечно ныл о том, что ему жизненно необходимо подышать свежим воздухом. Не было в его настроении ничего, что оборотни сочти бы за грусть. И это вовсе не оттого, что ему было все равно.

Да, погибла его девушка, которая, ко всему прочему, ему изменила (и не один раз). Но у него никогда не было особенной привязанности к Эрике. Они оказались отличной парой, у них случался невероятно горячий секс, и Стайлз раньше вообще мечтать не мог о такой девушке, как Рейес. Но все дело было в том, что они никогда даже не выглядели как обычная пара. Стайлз не собирался провести с ней остаток своей жизни — он сказал об этом сразу же.

Однако, несмотря на все его вполне логичные доводы, Скотт лишь нахмурил брови и покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая, насколько сильно не согласен с лучшим другом. Задачу упрощало то, что Стайлз действительно не желал убиваться горем сутки напролет. Он отлично себя чувствовал, искренне улыбался, и дышать с каждым днем становилось все легче (но это всего лишь из-за заживающих ушибов).

Самое время было задуматься, что с ним не так. Возможно, удар головой оказался сильнее, чем они предполагали, но у Стайлза под конец дня не хватало сил для глубоких и серьезных размышлений. И он рад, что все сложилось именно так.

Только здесь, в своих невероятных снах, Стайлз выпустил все, что скрывал даже от самого себя. Он и правда даже не думал, что смерть Эрики его **_на самом деле_** так задела. Все было тихо. Никакой пустоты в груди, никакого ощущения, будто вся жизнь стала бессмысленной. Ничего, что было бы похоже на тоску по близкому человеку, а не какому-то незнакомцу.

Ребята списывали все на шок и болезненное состояние друга, но все оказалось гораздо проще. Стайлз словно заблокировал в себе все, что так или иначе было связано с его — теперь уже бывшей — девушкой. И Дерек оказался единственным, кому он позволил увидеть себя в подобном состоянии.

Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем Стайлз успокоился. Слезы на его щеках окончательно высохли, нос все еще был красным, а глаза неприятно резало, но Стилински уже ровно дышал и мог связно думать.

— Боже, я чувствую себя таким ** _уставшим_**. — Стайлз уложил голову на широкое плечо Дерека, поднял глаза и тут же удивленно распахнул их.

Стайлз подскочил на месте, отлипнув от теплого бока парня, к которому тесно прижимался все это время. Теперь они сидели уже не на тесном кожаном диванчике в знакомом тускло освещенном кафетерии. Перед ними было панорамное окно, выходящее на берег беспокойного моря. Крупные капли дождя били по двойному стеклу, быстро сбегая вниз и оставляя за собой прозрачные дорожки.

Стайлз мог видеть лишь очертания больших темных волн, окаймленных белой пеной. Они высоко поднимались, стремительно скользили к берегу и разбивались о плоские камни, из которых состоял весь длинный пляж, простирающийся перед маленьким, но крепким домиком.

— Почему мы здесь? — Голос Стайлза звучал хрипло после десятка минут рыданий на чужой груди. Несмотря на то, что Стилински не особенно любил признавать собственные слабости, он не чувствовал никаких отрицательных эмоций из-за своего поведения несколько минут назад.

— Тебе нужно место, которое не нагоняло бы тоску, а море в шторм — лучшее лекарство для такого настроения, — Дерек усмехнулся и обернул руки вокруг талии Стайлза. Он подхватил края пледа и завернул в него парня еще плотнее, словно пытался спрятать от всего сразу.

— Ты представить себе не можешь, как сильно мне не хватает подобного в реальной жизни. — Стайлз устроился удобнее в теплых надежных объятиях и прижался к крепкой груди Дерека. — И я начинаю терять все это даже здесь. — Он немного повернул голову, чтобы мельком увидеть лицо Дерека. — Сны кажутся короче с каждым разом.

Стайлз не мог справиться со своим голосом, который, черт возьми, **_дрогнул_**. Он действительно начал замечать, что времени у них оставалось все меньше, хотя спал он как обычно — по несколько часов. Словно минуты между ними превращались в секунды и постоянно ускоряли свой ход. Стайлз не знал, кто включил эту гребаную перемотку, но готов был свернуть этому умнику шею.

— Ты знаешь, что я здесь, чтобы тебе было легче, — Дерек говорил негромко, опаляя теплым дыханием чужое ухо и согревая продрогшее тело собой. — Чтобы ты смог разобраться в себе. Чтобы продолжал быть таким же сильным в реальности. Чтобы ты мог на кого-то опереться, даже если твои друзья готовы пойти ради тебя на многое.

Стайлз буквально впитывал в себя каждое слово, каждый звук, исходящий от Дерека. Успокаивало даже ровное тихое дыхание парня. Стайлз понимал, о чем ему говорят. Он не мог разрыдаться при друзьях, потому что сейчас они считали его сильным, способным бороться вместе с ними. Иногда ребята даже забывали о том, что он человек, и это, впрочем, полностью устраивало Стайлза. Но стоило им только напомнить, сломаться и позволить увидеть слабость, как стая осознала бы окончательно: Стилински не может оставаться с ними вечно.

Да, они зашивали его ужасные раны от когтей, связавшись по скайпу с Мелиссой. Он умирал на руках лучшего друга. Но они все еще считали его сильным. Стайлз не умер, не разбился. Он по-прежнему готов ринуться в бой, как только боль перестанет пульсировать в каждой клетке тела.

Разница была в том, что, увидь они его слезы, то оставили бы позади. Даже Эллисон вышла из игры. И если у нее был отец, который делал с ней в подвале стрелы, то у Стайлза была лишь мать, пекущая на кухне пироги. И он лучше сдохнет сам, чем втянет ее в это нескончаемое дерьмо, в котором увяз сам.

Стайлз прекрасно осознавал, что уже не сможет жить по-другому. И кто бы что ни говорил там, стая давно стала его семьей. Он не мог все потерять.

Так что Стилински прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Дерек. В реальности у него не было выбора, кроме как продолжать оставаться сильным. Но здесь, в потрясающих снах, Стайлз беспрепятственно выпускал накопившееся наружу.

— А секс тоже входит в список того, чего мне недостает в реальном мире? — Стайлз усмехнулся и заворочался, успокоившись только тогда, когда уселся боком, совершенно не желая покидать объятий Дерека.

— Это приятный бонус, — он улыбнулся и прижался губами к виску Стайлза, и тот готов был поклясться, что растаял как влюбленная пятиклассница.

— Хорошо, но если ты здесь для того, чтобы у меня была какая-то опора, то почему сейчас ты постепенно исчезаешь? У меня в данный момент там не курорт.

Стайлз не хотел заводить этот разговор. Он не собирался думать об этом, пока все не стало хуже, но, судя по всему, у них оставалось не так много времени. Дерек не просто так поднял щекотливую тему. Это могло означать только одно: вскоре сны станут слишком короткими или прекратятся вовсе. И Стайлза пробирала дрожь от одной мысли о том, что он потеряет все это.

— Я отступаю, потому что теперь тебя есть кому защищать. — Дерек как-то странно улыбнулся, но Стайлз не хотел в тот момент думать об этом.

— Питер печется обо мне только потому, что ему Лидия капает на мозги. — Стайлз понимал, что звучит как капризный ребенок, но тем не менее он действительно так думал.

— Ты будешь в безопасности. И поймешь со временем, о чем я говорю. — Дерек ткнулся носом в щеку Стайлза, поворачивая того обратно к окну, и он почувствовал, как сон становится менее реальным. Ощущения притуплялись, шум дождя звучал все отдаленнее, перед глазами немного плыло. Так происходило каждый раз, когда Стайлз просыпался.

— Здесь всегда идет дождь, — невнятно пробормотал он, укладывая голову на плечо Дерека, и тот слегка улыбнулся в ответ, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Всегда.

***

Стайлз не мог точно сказать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем стая решила избавить его от гиперопеки. Стилински уже начинал выть от скуки и невозможности нормально пройтись по улице (кто бы, блять, знал, что он станет фанатом прогулок), когда к нему заявилась Лидия и почти вытолкала за дверь их дома.

Не то чтобы он так уж сильно их заебал, хотя его нытье в последние два дня заставило многих пересмотреть отношение к фразе «лежачего не бьют». Но в основном она сделала это с определенной целью — Стайлз должен был добраться до университета и подписать новый договор, иначе не будет никакого перевода на другой факультет. Отчисляться он пока не собирался, поэтому принял эту ситуацию как дар свыше. В конце концов, он мог наконец идти и не бояться, что кто-то из стаи следит за каждым его вдохом — а вдруг подавится.

Нет, безусловно, Стайлз ценил такую заботу. Но в последнее время в нем укоренилось чувство, будто он становится не нужен стае. Все чаще оборотни предпочитали справляться самостоятельно, без хрупкого человека, и, если честно, это вызывало страх. Стайлз постоянно боялся, что его оставят позади, забудут и в итоге он останется один и ни с чем.

Да, не самые радужные мысли для теплого солнечного утра, но Стайлза можно было понять. Единственный, с кем он мог поделиться своими переживаниями, быстро исчезал. Время снов сокращалось слишком явно и почти физически ощутимо.

Вскоре Стайлзу начало казаться, что он засыпает лишь на пять минут. Сон больше не приносил отдыха, под глазами вновь появились темные круги, он снова стал раздражительным.

Скотт тоже перестал улыбаться. Стайлз невольно вспоминал школьные времена, когда они с Эллисон расставались раза по три за семестр, но тогда все не казалось таким серьезным. Младшая Арджент не отвечала на звонки и сообщения и не разговаривала ни с кем, кого случайно встречала на улице (ладно, Бойд не был таким уж случайным в том магазине нижнего белья). Но сложившаяся ситуация сильно давила на настроение внутри стаи.

Стайлз, впрочем, мог понять Эллисон. У нее из-под носа украли подругу, с которой она сильно сблизилась за последнее время. С Эрикой они только-только начали налаживать отношения, и Питер (наверняка безжалостно) ее убил. Скотт то и дело получал травмы или настойчиво пытался героически погибнуть. Удивительно, как Эллисон не кинула их раньше.

Возможно, она отрежет ему язык, если решит вернуться после окончания этой заварушки.

С такими мыслями Стайлз добрался до учебного корпуса университета. По дороге какая-то милая женщина предложила его подвести, и Стилински чуть не продал ей душу, потому что он явно переоценил возможности еще не восстановившегося организма.

Оказавшись во дворе охраняемой территории, Стайлз остановился и глубоко вздохнул. Вокруг сновали уставшие студенты, не отрывающие взгляды от страниц книг или переписывающие чужие конспекты, согнувшись в невероятные позы на неудобных лавочках. Еще недавно Стайлз и сам был одним из них, сумев найти идеальный баланс между учебой и жизнью бок о бок со сверхъестественным миром. Но стоило лишь немного оступиться, как все его старания пошли коту под хвост.

Мотнув головой, будто пытаясь выбросить из нее все лишние мысли, Стайлз уверенным (насколько позволял все еще пульсирующий болью бок) шагом направился внутрь здания, безошибочно отыскав кабинет учебного отдела, хотя он предпочел бы не знать, где тот находится.

Ожидая увидеть сварливую женщину в возрасте, Стайлз почти разочаровался, когда его поприветствовала миниатюрная девушка с каскадом блестящих русых волос и большими карими глазами. Она выглядела словно диснеевская принцесса, которая явно ошиблась с выбором профессии. Стайлз был уверен, что в таких отделах должны сидеть прожорливые, несчастные в браке женщины, которых не трахали целую вечность. Но никак не феи, на которых даже дышать страшно.

— Добрый день. — Ее звонкий голос с быстротой крыльев колибри пронесся по небольшому кабинету, и Стайлз оказался совершенно очарован простотой этой девушки. — Я Веро́ника. Могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Да, эм-м. — Он на мгновение растерялся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Мне нужно подписать договор. Я… Я перевелся на другой факультет и… Ну, мне сказали, что договор составлен… Вернее, сказали не мне, но мне передали и… Вот.

Стайлз громко выдохнул, и в кабинете на несколько секунд повисла неловкая тишина. Ему хотелось удариться головой об стену, мысленно коря себя за столь глупое поведение. Просто Стайлз так давно не встречал обычных людей, которые словно светились добротой. Он уже привык жить во мраке постоянных проблем и страха.

— Мистер Стилински, — Вероника мягко улыбнулась и выложила на стол тонкую папку, достав ее из верхнего ящика своего (охренеть какого чистого) стола. — Профессор МакМиллан дал вам прекрасную рекомендацию, поэтому проблем возникнуть не должно.

Она подвинула несколько листов к краю стола и легким жестом руки указала на стул напротив себя, предлагая посетителю расположиться и ознакомиться с документами.

— А я думал, он напишет что-то вроде «уберите этого олуха подальше от меня», — усмехнулся Стайлз, мысленно выдавая себе подзатыльник за каждое сказанное слово.

Но Вероника неожиданно засмеялась над его нелепым бормотанием. В её голосе прозвучали звонкие тонки, и Стайлз почти увидел, как этот звук переливается в воздухе, словно мыльный пузырь на солнце.

— Уверена, все не так плохо, как вам кажется, — она улыбнулась и вновь указала на документы. — Подпишите там, где стоят галочки.

Стайлз взял предложенную ручку, обратив внимание на длинные изящные пальцы, и поставил свою корявую подпись там, где было указано.

— Ну вот и все. — Вероника забрала один экземпляр, спрятав его обратно в папку. — Копия остается у вас. Поздравляю с переводом на филологический факультет. — Она неожиданно протянула руку через стол, и смущенный Стайлз неловко ее пожал.

Он торопливо поднялся, разрываясь между желанием остаться тут подольше и свалить быстрее к чертовой матери.

— Спасибо большое, — в итоге пробормотал он, пытаясь выдавить из себя самую очаровательную из всех улыбок. — Удачного рабочего дня, — он едва успел договорить, сам захлопнув дверь кабинета перед своим носом.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. И какого черта он вел себя там как последний идиот, который никогда в глаза девушку не видел? Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз замер посреди коридора. Ехать обратно в дом Питера и Лидии не хотелось. У него складывалось ощущение, что он находится под домашним арестом.

Справедливо решив, что не случится ничего страшного, Стайлз вышел из корпуса и направился в сторону парка, собираясь весь день просто дышать свежим воздухом и не думать о всяких волчьих проблемах.

***

До самого вечера Стайлз бродил по аллеям парка, то и дело присаживаясь на лавочки под деревьями, чтобы дать своему организму немного отдохнуть. Погода была теплой, но легкий ветерок позволял дышать полной грудью и остужал нагретую солнцем кожу.

Стайлз наслаждался каждой минутой своей прогулки, которую мог посвятить лишь себе одному. Его не одолевали тяжелые мысли, и он уже чувствовал себя гораздо более отдохнувшим, чем после нескольких часов бесцельного лежания на диване.

Когда стемнело и в парке загорелись фонари, Стайлз свернул в небольшое кафе на территории университета и побаловал себя чашкой горячего черного чая и вишневым чизкейком. И когда Стайлз решил, что пора возвращаться, чтобы не наводить панику, если Скотт решит, что с ним что-то случилось, он заметил у входа в учебный корпус невысокую женскую фигуру.

— Вероника? — осторожно обратил он к девушке, которая растерянно осматривалась по сторонам и зябко ежилась.

— Мистер Стилински, — Вероника приветливо улыбнулась и тихо шмыгнула носом. Очевидно, она стояла тут уже довольно давно.

— Просто Стайлз, мы же примерно одного возраста, наверное, — отмахнулся он, осторожно осматриваясь по сторонам. — Ты кого-то ждешь здесь?

— Да, мой брат должен был забрать меня после работы, но… — она смущенно развела руками и тихо вздохнула. — Мне немного страшно идти одной через парк. Я, наверное, подожду еще немного и вызову такси.

Стайлз обернулся и покосился в сторону парка. Он был освещенным, но это не спасло бы, решись кто выпрыгнуть из кустов. А Стайлз по своему жизненному опыту знал — ночные прогулки по парку в восьмидесяти процентах случаев заканчиваются смертью. И в пятидесяти из них — от сверхъестественной херни.

— Я могу проводить тебя, если ты не боишься, что я маньяк-насильник, — Стайлз криво усмехнулся. Явно не то предложение, которое могло бы выглядеть безобидно поздно вечером от незнакомого парня. Но Вероника лишь улыбнулась и скромно пожала острыми плечами.

— Если тебе не трудно. И не страшно самому, — она задорно улыбнулась и легкой походкой направилась к пешеходному переходу.

— А вдруг я маньяк-насильник? — донесся до Стайлза ее мелодичный голос, и он рассмеялся в ответ, догоняя новую знакомую у первого фонаря.

Вероника оказалась не только очаровательной, но и остроумной и абсолютно необидчивой. Она лишь тихо смеялась на все замечания Стайлза и отвечала ему подколками, беззаботно улыбаясь.

— Так ты мечтал стать адвокатом? Как так получилось, что ты запустил учебу? — Вероника стояла, облокотившись о перила моста, где они решили немного передохнуть и продолжить совместную прогулку.

Стайлз расположился рядом, прислонившись бедрами к железной решетке и спрятав руки в карманы джинсов. Он давно ни с кем так легко не разговаривал и сейчас чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, словно весь груз мрачных мыслей рухнул с его плеч.

— Моим друзьям постоянно требуется моя помощь. Так что я выбирал более важное для меня в тот момент и сам не заметил, как запустил учебу. — Стайлз громко вздохнул и тут же почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу.

Вероника ободряюще улыбнулась, сжав пальцами его толстовку, одним своим видом говоря: «Все будет хорошо». Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и почувствовал, как его ноги оторвало от земли. Мир перед глазами резко перевернулся, и в следующую секунду Стайлз ударился спиной о решетку перил, повиснув вниз головой. Бок тут же прострелило такой болью, что парню не удалось сдержать громкого вскрика. Ногу неприятно потянуло, и Стайлз, взглянув наверх, обнаружил, что его крепко держит незнакомый оборотень, глаза которого мягко светились желтым. Он напрягся, упираясь в перила, и потянул Стайлза вверх, почти перекидывая через себя на асфальт.

Стилински никак не мог собрать разрозненные фрагменты в цельную картинку. Мир кружился перед глазами еще несколько секунд, и он просто лежал на земле, тяжело дыша и ожидая, когда боль хоть немного отступит.

— Эй, парень, ты как? — Незнакомый мужской голос проник в сознание, и Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, медленно приходя в себя.

— Какого черта только что произошло? — Его голос был хриплым от боли.

— Судя по всему, ты решил побрататься с сиреной, но она этого не оценила, — парень усмехнулся, уже не сверкая радужками глаз. — Не за что, кстати.

— Сирена? О господи. — Стайлз со стоном сел на асфальт и приложил руку к боку, опасаясь, что его вновь ранили. К счастью, нет. Что ж, у него хотя бы не разошлись швы. — Эти сучки существуют? Пиздец. Надо будет внести в бестиарий.

Он продолжал бормотать себе под нос, словно позабыв, что не один. Незнакомец с интересом осматривал неудавшуюся жертву сирены и заметно принюхивался к воздуху, довольно хмыкая.

— От тебя оборотнями за километр пасет. — Он встал, помогая Стайлзу подняться, но не отпустил чужой руки, держа ее теперь в приветственном жесте. — Я Айзек.

— Стайлз, — прокашлявшись, ответил он. — Мы не встречались раньше?

— Оу, — Айзек усмехнулся и пожал плечами, спрятав руки в карманах кофты. — Я был рядом, когда ты обжимался с каким-то симпатичным парнем прямо у входа в учебный корпус.

Стайлз недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда и с кем он мог обжиматься. Лишь затем перед глазами встала картина, как он прижимает к стене Тео, а потом Тео его.

— Этот мудак спал с моей девушкой… бывшей девушкой, — с заминкой закончил Стайлз, чувствуя себя неуютно и неправильно оттого, что рассказывает об этом едва знакомому парню. — Так ты здесь один или со своей стаей?

Айзек сделал приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая прогуляться, и Стайлз с опаской кивнул. Лишь бы уйти подальше от неосвещенных участков и парка в целом.

— Нет, я омега. — Айзек заметил, как Стайлз поморщился, и покачал головой. — Мою стаю перебили. Я узнал об этом позже всех. Я чувствовал, что что-то не так, я стал слабее и не слышал альфу, но опасения лишь подтвердились, когда я приехал в свой родной город и нашел там только одного из нас, — он громко вздохнул.

Стайлз не чувствовал в нем опасности. Даже в Лиаме ее было больше, чем в этом парне.

— И давно это было? Как ты вообще справляешься без стаи? — Любопытство вновь взяло верх, но Стайлз теперь был предусмотрительнее. Он следил за дорогой и шел на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Айзека.

— Я всегда был одиночкой. У меня никогда не было друзей, а альфа обратил меня по ошибке. Он плохо контролировал себя в полнолуние и позволил волку слишком многое. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как присоединиться к ним, — Айзек говорил ровно и неторопливо. Он явно заметил, что Стайлз держится на расстоянии, но никак не прокомментировал этого. — Когда нашу стаю перебили, я почувствовал тоску, но это были отголоски чувств волка. Но он тоже одиночка, так что нам даже проще без вожака. Я вроде как спокойно себя контролирую и пока не собираюсь сходить с ума. — Айзек свернул на широкую освещенную дорогу, хотя через двор было бы гораздо быстрее. Стайлз мысленно оценил этот выбор. — Так скажи, как ты сирену отыскал? Они очень редко встречаются в больших городах. Обычно обосновываются в провинциях.

— Вообще-то, она работает в университете. Ты на учебу ходишь? В учебный отдел не заглядываешь? — Стайлз окинул Айзека подозрительным взглядом, но тот лишь невозмутимо улыбнулся.

— Я был там один раз при поступлении. И не заметил ничего, что могло бы напоминать запах сирены, — он заинтересованно вскинул бровь. — А ты что там забыл?

— Подписывал новый договор. Меня перевели на филологический. Из-за оборотнических замашек моих друзей у меня не было достаточно времени на учебу, — несколько раздраженно ответил Стайлз. Да, он не против помогать ребятам, потому что все это недетские игры. Каждая проблема была связана со смертью, да и сам Стилински едва не умер месяц назад. И несмотря на всю заботу, которой его окружил Питер, парень все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что хочет передохнуть от всего этого сверхъестественного дерьма.

— А вот это уже странно. — Айзек тихо рассмеялся, но, заметив удивленный взгляд Стайлза, поспешил пояснить: — Я учусь на филологическом.

— Да уж, настораживает, — Стайлз усмехнулся, все еще бросая на собеседника подозрительные взгляды. — Как ты узнал, что это сирена? И куда она делась?

Айзек запрокинул голову и глубоко втянул носом воздух, словно пытаясь уловить какой-то определенный запах. Стайлз был уже давно знаком с оборотнями и привык к их животным странностям.

— Сирены пахнут тиной. От этого и сравнения с русалками, хотя у них нет ничего общего. У сирен никогда не было хвостов, но они часто оказывались на кораблях. — Айзек прищурился, видимо, припоминая детали. — Очаровывали моряков и вели их на скалы. Дело в том, что главное в их жизни — убийства. Они сами погибали с остальными на кораблях и делали это намеренно.

— Бред какой. — Стайлз поморщился и передернул плечами. — Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос: куда она делась?

Айзек сверкнул в темноте желтыми глазами и едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Я скинул ее с моста. — Стайлз остановился посреди дороги, и, заметив его удивление, Айзек фыркнул и развел руками. — А что ты хотел? Чтобы я ей когтями горло вырвал? Подозрений было бы куда больше.

— Да, прости, просто, — Стайлз усмехнулся и рассеянно почесал затылок, — я привык, что мои друзья сперва делают, а потом думают над последствиями. Я и сам раньше так поступал.

Между ними на несколько секунд повисло молчание, а после Стайлз тихо рассмеялся, заражая смехом и Айзека, который кивнул в сторону небольшого двухэтажного дома.

— Я так понимаю, мы пришли? Там концентрация оборотней больше, чем в «Дневниках вампира», — он усмехнулся и выудил из кармана покоцанный смартфон. — Забьешь свой номер? На одном факультете теперь учимся, как-никак.

— Да, именно этим ты и руководствуешься, — поддразнил его Стайлз, усмехнувшись, но взял чужой телефон и быстро вбил свой номер. Нажал на кнопку вызова и сбросил, как только в его кармане заиграла песня.

— Лана Дель Рей? Серьезно? — смеясь, покачал головой Айзек. — Думаю, тебе пора, пока они не выскочили сюда с криками.

— Да, они не очень любят чужаков.

Попрощавшись с новым знакомым, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и отправился на растерзание стаи. Судя по количеству сообщений, его уже потеряли и начали волноваться. Но Стайлз был слишком увлечен обольщением Вероники, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Как только входная дверь захлопнулась, на него уставилось множество злых взглядов, сверкающих в полутьме подобно гирлянде на рождественской елке.

— Вау. Я тоже рад всех вас видеть. — Стайлз поставил потрепанные кроссовки у входа и прошел в гостиную, где расположилась почти вся стая. Даже Дерек со своей подружкой (Джеммой, Жаной?).

— Где. Ты. Был, — рыча, поинтересовался Питер, руку которого крепко сжимала не менее раздраженная Лидия.

— Решил немного прогуляться после университета. А в чем, собственно, дело? — он нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Лиама, который сидел ближе всех к нему — прямо на полу возле тумбочки. Было видно, что стая не приняла его окончательно, а после случившегося относилась с еще большим подозрением. — Что у вас тут вообще происходит?

— Происходит то, что один даун ушел хуй знает куда и никого не предупредил. — Джексон поднялся с дивана и сделал шаг вперед. — Меня вытащили из общежития из-за того, что ты съебал в закат.

— Не из общежития, а из кровати твоего соседа, — уточнила Лидия, которая, судя по всему, держала себя в руках лучше всех собравшихся.

— Ух ты, Джекси, поздравляю, ты дал Мэтту тебе вставить. — Стайлз громко захлопал в ладоши, и Джексон тут же бросился вперед с яростным шипением.

Каниму перехватил Дерек, дернув назад и опрокинув на кофейный столик.

— Успокоился, — рявкнул на Джексона младший Хейл, после чего повернулся к Стайлзу, сверкая голубыми радужками глаз. — А ты, маленький пиздюк…

— Блять, я тебе сейчас твою задницу на любимую биту насажу, — не унимался Джексон, снова поднявшись на ноги.

— Притормози, пидриптиноид, — кинул в его сторону Стайлз, абсолютно незаинтересованный в спорах со старым школьным врагом. — Я все еще не понимаю сути проблемы.

— Я тебе сейчас объясню, — прорычал Дерек, у которого из-под верхней губы уже выступили волчьи клыки.

Не успел Стайлз ответить, как перед ним встал Лиам, закрывая собой и оглушительно рыча на заведенных Дерека и Джексона.

— О мой бог, серьезно? — Стайлз закрыл глаза ладонью, не в силах поверить, что за него заступается младший оборотень. — Может, пора прекратить этот балаган?

Но человека уже никто не слушал. Питер пытался успокоить всех, едва сдерживая трансформацию, Лидия пыталась проконтролировать, чтобы ее парень никого не убил, Скотт расстроенным взглядом окидывал представшую перед ним картину, Бойд не собирался участвовать во всем этом, а пара Дерека флегматично рассматривала свои ногти.

Гул прекратился лишь с громким хлопком входной двери. Повернувшись, стая заметила, что кроссовки Стайлза исчезли, как и он сам. Только после этого в доме наконец воцарилась тишина.

— Заебись. Молодцы. — Лидия, прежде не любившая сквернословить, стянула с крючка куртку и вышла следом за другом, не желая оставлять его одного в таком состоянии.

Питер, полностью поддерживающий свою пару, окинул всех уставшим взглядом и ушел на кухню. Только после этого остальные осознали, что произошло.

Разлад в стае был неминуем, когда главное звено с каждым днем отдалялось все больше. Никто из них уже не представлял их компанию без Стайлза, и все надеялись лишь на то, что Лидия вернет его обратно.


	6. Chapter 6

— Стайлз, — негромко и уверенно позвала его Лидия. Будь на ее месте Скотт, он бы уже горланил на всю улицу и несся к другу со всех ног, но банши даже не ускорила шаг. Она была уверена, что Стайлз остановится, чтобы выслушать ее, и, как и всегда, оказалась права. Лидия не та, мнением кого Стилински мог бы пренебречь.

— Пожалуйста, не читай мне нотаций. — Фраза должна была прозвучать строго, а не жалобно и почти умоляюще.

— Я лишь хотела поговорить. — Лидия подошла ближе, и они неспешно двинулись вдоль улицы. — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас непросто, но мне нужно знать — почему. Я могла бы доказать гипотезу Римана, но ты навсегда останешься для меня загадкой. — Стайлзу стало легче, когда она улыбнулась, и он шумно вздохнул. Он знал, что Мартин — единственный человек, который никогда не попытался бы навязать ему свое мнение, хоть со стороны и казалось наоборот.

Лидия отлично разбиралась не только в математике и других точных науках, но и в отношениях между людьми.

— Я не уверен, — он выдохнул облачко пара, которое тут же рассеялось в прохладном ночном воздухе. — Ничего не изменилось со школьных времен, но теперь этого слишком много. Я раньше справлялся с ситуациями похуже… Да, во мне некоторое время сидел мстительный темный дух, который убивал направо и налево, но сейчас я чувствую себя слишком уставшим, чтобы разбираться с проблемами сверхъестественного характера. — Стайлз замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Он не умел облекать свои чувства в слова, равно как и совершать правильные поступки.

— Я не скажу тебе, что за все это время ни разу не сломалась, — Лидия говорила об этом как о погоде. — Ты видел меня почти сдавшейся как минимум раза три или четыре. Я не скажу, что не плакала. Я банши, но кричала не для того, чтобы использовать свою силу. Наоборот — выставляла напоказ слабость. — Стайлз тупо уставился на Лидию не в силах поверить в ее слова. — Мы вовсе не супергерои. И ты — именно ты, Стайлз, — имеешь полное право уставать и хотеть от всего этого отдалиться. Мне просто нужно знать, что с тобой.

Нет, у него не защипало в глазах. И к горлу вовсе не подкатил комок, который появляется, когда пытаешься сдержать слезы.

Стайлз знал, что неправильно думать, будто Лидии все еще плевать на него. Они в одной стае и не раз спасали друг друга от смерти. Но он никогда не надеялся услышать нечто подобное в свой адрес. Лидия переживала за него, как и любой другой, оставшийся в доме (кроме хмурого мудака Дерека, конечно).

— Я чувствую вину за смерть Эрики, — выпалил Стайлз, сжав кулаки в карманах кофты. — Я знаю, что это ее решение — перебраться на сторону наших врагов. Знаю, что она подставила меня, иначе чужой оборотень просто не смог бы вычислить меня по запаху. Но Эрика сорвалась не просто так, — он покачал головой, но не собирался больше продолжать. Да, он рассказал Скотту о снах, которые его преследовали, но все еще не был готов делиться этим с кем-то еще. Даже с Лидией.

— Она изменила тебе. — В голосе не прозвучало и толики осуждения. Если она и считала, что кто-то из них неправ, то не показывала этого. — Джексон рассказал мне, — пояснила она, поймав удивленный взгляд друга. — Я не знаю, что ей двигало, но это было полностью ее решение. И только.

Стайлзу нравилось общаться с Лидией. Она всегда говорила только по делу и не пускалась в пространные размышления, как любил ее… Питер. Как любил Питер.

В общем, Стайлз мог вполне наслаждаться рассуждениями подруги, если бы только его собственные мысли не уплывали в неизведанные дали. Он вовсе не предавался счастливым воспоминаниям об Эрике, но чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, **_выжатым_** , что даже отдаленно не представлял, о чем следует говорить.

— Я не знаю, в чем ты себя винишь, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Даже если ты что-то натворил, что привело к таким печальным результатам, этим все равно ничего не исправишь.

Лидия остановилась под одиноко мигающим фонарем — одним из немногих работающих на этой улице в несколько старых обветшалых домов. Убежище Питера — двухэтажное, с белоснежным фасадом, зеленым задним двориком и черной узкой беседкой прямо возле подъездной дорожки, — на их фоне казалось настоящим замком.

Этот дом был похож не на место, куда съезжаются оборотни для своих тайных собраний, а на жилище счастливой семейной парочки. Стайлза невольно передернуло от таких мыслей.

— Я не хотел так реагировать. В доме, — он поджал губы, чувствуя дискомфорт от попыток объяснить, что творилось у него внутри. — Пока я лежал на вашем диване, а Питер обрабатывал мне раны… Я и раньше был на грани смерти. Один раз ты даже собственноручно утопила меня в ванной со льдом, — Стайлз усмехнулся в отчаянной попытке хоть немного разрядить атмосферу. — Но в этот раз… Сейчас я впервые почувствовал, что могу **_умереть_**.

Лидия не произнесла ни слова, лишь молча смотрела на него. Они стояли вдвоем под мигающим фонарем. Время близилось к полуночи. Вполне романтично, заканчивай они свое первое свидание поцелуем под умирающей лампочкой.

Но разговор не располагал к бабочкам в животе, а Стайлз уже давно распрощался с мыслью об отношениях с рыжеволосой богиней. Лидия была слишком хорошим другом, чтобы Стилински продолжал лелеять свою глупую подростковую влюбленность.

— Я хочу сказать, — вдруг судорожно заговорил Стайлз, — я и раньше думал, что умру молодым, когда все это началось. Но одно дело думать… Даже когда мы проделывали всю эту хрень с утоплением ради поиска Неметона… Я просто верил, что немного попускаю пузыри, а потом вынырну, — он провел ладонями по плечам, чувствуя себя слишком уязвимым. — А другое дело — когда я лежал там, в лесу, а из меня хлестала кровь… Я больше не могу так, Лидия.

Девушка все так же молча и неподвижно смотрела на него. Лишь протянула руку и сжала чужую ладонь.

— Как я уже говорила, ты имеешь на это право, Стайлз. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь немного отдыха, да? — Наконец ее губы тронула привычная легкая улыбка, и Стайлз почувствовал себя чуточку лучше.

— Не думаю, что Питер согласится с этим. Я хочу ненадолго оборвать связь со стаей, а сейчас не лучшие для этого времена… — Стайлз, пожалуй, впервые звучал так неуверенно.

— Я возьму это на себя, договорились? — Лидия улыбнулась и протянула руку, за которую Стайлз схватился как утопающий за соломинку.

Еще пару лет назад он и представить себе не мог, что захочет хоть и на время, но отказаться от жизни бок о бок со сверхъестественным миром. Возможно, он наконец повзрослел, но предельно ясно понимал, что больше так продолжаться не могло. Он все еще оставался человеком. Стайлз должен был окончить университет, получить диплом и устроиться на работу.

Он представлял, как счастлива будет его мать. Как она наверняка произнесет самые важные для него слова: «Твой отец гордился бы тобой».

У Стайлза еще вся жизнь впереди, и он должен был позаботиться о своем будущем, если не хотел просрать все из-за того, что его лучшего друга покусал «бешеный волк».

Когда они вернулись в дом, некоторые из стаи уже отправились к себе. Питер сидел на кухне со стаканом виски с аконитом. В гостиной был полный погром: от стеклянного столика остались одни металлические ножки, а остальное рассыпалось по мягкому ковролину, пара картин со стены упали на пол, дополняя коллекцию осколков, диван, до этого стоявший посередине, сдвинут почти к самой стене, на обивке кресла несколько глубоких царапин от когтей.

Дерек сидел на полу, вытирая мокрой тряпкой руки, на которых быстро заживали раны. Джексон пытался уложить растрепанные волосы, а Лиам едва не забился в угол, с диким видом озираясь по сторонам.

— Что здесь случилось? Опять. — Стайлз устало провел ладонью по лицу и протянул руку Лиаму, помогая тому встать и слегка встряхивая его за плечи. — Успокойся, парень.

Дерек бросал раздраженные взгляды в сторону кухни, но не говорил ни слова.

— Думаю, нам тоже уже пора. — В комнату зашла Дженнифер, которую Стайлз даже не заметил раньше. Она кивнула ему, и, когда Дерек поднялся с пола, отряхивая джинсы от осколков, они вместе покинули дом, держась за руки. Стайлза отчего-то передернуло, будто он увидел самую отвратительную на свете вещь.

Лидия тоже вышла, позвав за собой Питера, а Стилински усадил на диван Лиама. Джексон предпочел молча удалиться в комнату для гостей, и Стайлз уже наперед знал, что тот не появится в ближайшее время в общежитии.

— Что у вас произошло?

Лиам старательно отводил взгляд в сторону, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Стайлз взял один из чистых влажных платков (прости, Лидия) и принялся оттирать его руки и шею от крови.

— Эти ребята наплевательски к тебе относятся. — Лиам громко шмыгнул носом и внезапно напомнил Стайлзу, насколько он юн по сравнению с ними.

Он стал Стайлзу почти младшим братом и вызывал непонятное чувство теплоты каждый раз, когда хоть как-то пытался помочь. Рьяно и самоотверженно.

— Я знаю, что наша стая странная. Одно наличие в ней меня — уже нехилое такое исключение из правил. — Стайлз бросил грязный платок на пол, в очередной раз мысленно прося прощения у хозяйки дома. — Но подобные стычки обычно доказывают то, что мы небезразличны друг другу. Насчет Дерека я не знаю на самом деле, но Джексон просто не умеет по-другому выражать свои привязанности.

Лиам громко фыркнул, словно был не оборотнем, а перевоплотившимся котом.

— Он почти всерьез собирался проткнуть тебя когтями. Вот это любовь, — с сарказмом изрек он, чем вызвал негромкий смешок со стороны собеседника.

— В том-то и дело, что почти. Мы всю жизнь так общаемся, так что… Мы просто не знаем, как иначе. — Стайлз по-доброму улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить самого юного члена стаи. — Я попрошу тебя больше так не делать, окей? Не вмешивайся в наши перепалки, ребята и так не слишком хорошо к тебе относятся.

Лиам недовольно поджал губы, но согласно кивнул. Было ясно, что он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не начать спорить со Стайлзом, но слишком дорожил его доверием, чтобы продолжать настаивать на своем. К тому же он прекрасно понимал, что Стилински прав. Стая все еще не принимала его — и это логично, ведь времена у них не самые лучшие, — но Лиам готов был практически на все, чтобы доказать, что он на их стороне.

— Стайлз, — сказал Питер, совершенно неожиданно оказавшийся за спинкой дивана, — пойдем поговорим.

Стилински напоследок похлопал Лиама по плечу, кинул благодарный взгляд в сторону стоящей неподалеку Лидии и вышел на кухню, где его уже ждал Питер и еще один стакан со спиртным.

— Вау. Почти дружеские посиделки, — он усмехнулся и сел за стол напротив альфы, который уже не выглядел раздраженным, но и радостным тоже. — Чувак, разгладь брови. Или у вас с Дереком это семейное?

Питер усмехнулся в ответ и поднял свой стакан, предлагая Стайлзу выпить. Они чокнулись. Он раньше никогда не экспериментировал с алкоголем и аконитом, но оказалось, что настойка из сушеных цветов абсолютно не влияла на вкус дорогого виски.

— Лидия сказала мне, что ты хочешь на время отойти от дел, — он говорил так, будто Стайлз был матерым полицейским и решил взять незапланированный отпуск во время сложнейшей операции по захвату опасной банды. — Я могу понять твои мотивы, но… Ты уверен, что справишься без нас?

Слова Питера определенно удивили. Стайлз ожидал услышать, что нужен стае, что им сейчас тяжело. Не самые лучшие времена, чтобы брать пару недель отдыха. Но Питер беспокоился не за стаю, он переживал **_за человека_**. Сомневался, что Стайлз справится без друзей, когда столько лет был частью большой и дружной семьи.

**_Питер — замечательный вожак._ **

— Думаю, я хотел бы попробовать. — Стайлз поставил стакан на стол, не сделав больше ни глотка. — Восстановлюсь, решу проблемы с учебой. Немного приду в себя. Возможно, найду выход из нашей ситуации. Но мне это нужно, Питер.

Альфа сверкнул алыми глазами, но не угрожающе, а почти успокаивающе.

— Я понял тебя. Мой номер у тебя есть. Если что-то понадобится, просто позвони. Но не вздумай делать это слишком часто, — закончил он с привычной легкой усмешкой, и Стайлз внезапно улыбнулся в ответ.

— А вы не вздумайте дохнуть тут без меня.

Опустошив стакан, Стайлз наспех со всеми попрощался и вышел вместе со Скоттом, который вызвался отвезти его в общежитие.

Лидия выглядела **_гордой_** , и Стайлз отмахнулся от странной мысли, будто бы в этот момент покидал родительский дом.

Скотт немного резко вырулил на темную дорогу и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Машина недовольно взревела, напоминая своему хозяину, что не стоит так гнать на первой передаче.

— Я чувствую, как твое возмущение наполняет салон, хотя даже не оборотень, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда они выехали на пустую дорогу, ведущую в центр.

Они ехали в темноте, окруженные по обе стороны хвойным лесом, где обычно прятались от полицейских псов беглые преступники. Живя с оборотнями, Стайлз прекрасно знал, что хвоя отлично сбивала запах.

— Ты думаешь, что вдали от нас будешь в безопасности? — неожиданно спросил Скотт, перебивая второсортную певицу, которую крутили по радио. Стайлз обязательно подавился бы чем-нибудь для большей драматичности, будь что под рукой.

— Я лишь попросил небольшой перерыв. Меня едва не отчислили из универа, — ответил он с куда большим возмущением, чем хотел. — Я не оборотень, Скотт. Мне нужно думать о своей жизни вне стаи. Я не могу вечно таскаться с вами по лесам.

— Ты ведь хотел стать эмиссаром. — Стайлз почти возненавидел друга за колкое обвинение в этой фразе.

— Я не друид! Я могу только сыпать направо и налево бесполезными травками. А потом получать нагоняй от волков. — Стайлз схватился за ручку на двери, будто хотел выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу.

Скотт внезапно громко зарычал, но тут же резко мотнул головой, когда почувствовал запах негодования и… **_страха_**?

— Стайлз, я…

— Высади меня. — Стилински выглядел потрясенным и раздраженным.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя…

— Останови эту блядскую машину, Скотт!

МакКолл выжал педаль тормоза, и покрышки противно завизжали.

— Стайлз! — Но его уже не слышали — друг громко хлопнул дверцей автомобиля.

Стилински сам не мог понять, чего так испугался. Скотт уже пытался напасть на него, рычал и крушил все, что под руку подвернется, но еще никогда Стайлз не испытывал такой откровенный **_ужас_** рядом с лучшим другом. Возможно, он действительно слишком устал от всех этих проблем, которые были неразрывно связаны со смертью.

Когда Стайлз добрался до своей комнаты, был уже второй час ночи. Над столом Мэтта горела настольная лампа, но сам парень спал, подложив под голову руки и неудобно скрючившись на деревянном стуле с отломанной спинкой.

Стайлз подошел ближе и осторожно тронул соседа за плечо — тот испуганно дернулся и едва не свалился на пол.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы ты заучивался до поздней ночи, — устало усмехнулся Стайлз, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным от произошедших за этот день событий.

— Я не… — Мэтт сонно потер глаза и пересел на кровать. — Я ждал Джексона. Он не отвечает на звонки.

— Так вы теперь вместе, да? — Стайлз стянул с себя грязную одежду, задумавшись о том, что половина его гардероба успешно перекочевала в дом Хейла.

— Я рассчитываю на это после той ночи, которую мы провели вместе. — Мэтт был немного смущен, но Стайлз прекрасно видел: тот едва не светился от счастья. Возможно, Джексон, по его мнению, не заслуживал такого парня, как Мэтт, но тот казался слишком радостным, чтобы заводить с ним этот разговор.

— Мы с ним немного поссорились, так что он, скорее всего, не появится тут пару дней. Не волнуйся на этот счет и ложись спать.

Мэтт все еще несколько сомневался, когда забирался под одеяло, но определенно был слишком уставшим, чтобы как преданный щенок сидеть под дверью всю ночь. Он протянул руку к лампе, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Перед этим Мэтт бросил на Стайлза взволнованный взгляд, но, оценив его состояние, не стал ничего спрашивать.

Стайлз тоже вытянулся на своей кровати, благодарный, что сосед не стал заваливать его вопросами о самочувствии и предполагаемой выписке из больницы. Стилински был совсем не в форме, чтобы мастерски врать.

Утонув головой в мягкой подушке, он сам и не заметил, как крепко заснул.

***

Дождь безжалостно бил в окна, почти черное небо то и дело пересекали яркие искры молний, за которыми, вопреки законам физики, не следовало привычного раскатистого грома.

Стайлз стоял, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, и вглядывался в темноту ночи, предоставленной очередным реалистичным сном.

По талии заскользили привычные теплые руки, и Стайлз откинулся назад, прижавшись к молчаливому Дереку. Он чувствовал, как сильно напряжен тот, и его это сильно беспокоило.

— Я хочу выйти.

— Нет, Стайлз. — Дерек зарылся носом в растрепанные волосы на затылке. — Тебе нельзя.

— Боишься, что я заболею? — горько усмехнулся Стайлз и поморщился словно от зубной боли.

— Почему не думаешь, что уже болен?

Что-то в голосе Дерека настораживало. Стайлз мучился предположениями, но оказался слишком труслив, чтобы озвучить их. Его начинало мелко трясти.

— Прекрати. Ты знаешь, что это должно было произойти. — Голос Дерека звучал успокаивающе, но впервые это не работало. Не тогда, когда Стайлз мог… Нет, не мог. Он **_уже_** терял Дерека.

— Я не уверен, что справлюсь без тебя.

В глазах предательски защипало, и Стайлз понял, что плачет. Как сопливая маленькая девчонка, осознав, что расстается с парнем своей мечты. Скорее всего, навсегда.

Он чувствовал, как ускользает сновидение. Не прошло и пяти минут, а они уже должны были прощаться, и Стайлз просто не мог… Он не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы сделать все как полагается.

Дерек мягко развернул его к себе за плечи и легко улыбнулся, вглядываясь в блестящие от слез глаза.

— Ты со всем справишься. Ты сильный, Стайлз. Никогда этого не забывай.

И прикоснулся к чужим губам невесомо, почти неощутимо. Только спустя мгновение Стайлз осознал, что это не Дерек. Парень прижимался к нему всем телом и неистово терзал губы, но Стилински ощущал все так, словно находился под анестезией.

И уже через пару секунд он резко распахнул слезящиеся глаза, беспомощно вглядываясь в потолок комнаты. За окном уже вовсю светило солнце, время перевалило за полдень, и в комнате Стайлз был один. Он перевернулся к стене и громко всхлипнул не в силах сдержаться.

Ему казалось, что у него отобрали последнее, что было так важно. Стайлз не мог больше находиться вместе со стаей, Дерек ушел. Стайлз чувствовал, что сны закончились на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Дерек попрощался с ним.

Его сны слишком долгое время были неотъемлемой частью жизни. Дерек поддерживал его, успокаивал объятиями и придавал сил бессмысленными разговорами.

Стайлзу вскоре перестала нравиться реальность, в которой он жил, а теперь его просто вытолкнули обратно туда. Он больше не мог видеть Скотта (не в ближайшее время). Не мог участвовать в делах стаи, потому что его бок все еще жутко болел и слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как он истекал кровью.

Он никого не винил в нападении, даже Эрику. Но Стайлз просто не мог выкинуть из головы, что чувствовал в тот момент. Этот страх до сих пор не отступал. Он проникал в каждую мышцу, каждую клетку, и заставлял испытывать ужас перед смертью.

И Стайлз не знал, за кого ему теперь держаться. У друзей были свои проблемы, он не мог нагружать их тем, что вдруг оказался слишком напуган происходящим с ним. Дерек был той единственной нитью, которая удерживала его от нового сумасшествия.

Неизвестно, сколько бы он так пролежал, предаваясь самым печальным мыслям на свете, если бы не зазвонил телефон.

Стайлз встрепенулся и вяло сел на кровати, немного раздраженно утирая слезы. Он все еще ощущал тепло чужих рук и нервно обнял себя за плечи. Зазвонили во второй раз — высветился незнакомый номер.

Стайлз схватил телефон с тумбочки и с неясной ему самому злостью провел по экрану.

— Алло? — Голос из динамика показался смутно знакомым. — Привет. Это Айзек.

Точно. Парень, который спас его от сирены и проводил до дома Питера. Его номер Стайлз вчера так и не занес в контакты.

— Да, привет, — он звучал хрипло и все так же устало. Казалось, будто Стайлз проспал всего пару минут.

— Кажется, я тебя разбудил. — Айзек тихо вздохнул, явно услышав в голосе Стайлза не только сонливость. — Я просто хотел поинтересоваться, не хотел ли ты прогуляться сегодня. Со мной. Но, кажется, я не вовремя.

« ** _Я отступаю, потому что теперь тебя есть кому защищать_** ».

Голос Дерека так ясно прозвучал в голове, что Стайлз невольно вздрогнул и крепче сжал телефон. Айзек тихо дышал в трубку и терпеливо ждал ответа, не торопя и ни на чем не настаивая.

— Нет, я… — Стайлз коротко откашлялся, — …я с удовольствием. На самом деле не представляю, чем заниматься целый день в комнате, так что… — он тихо вздохнул не в состоянии четко формулировать свои мысли.

Он не был уверен, правильно ли поступает, но ему хотелось ненадолго избавиться от мыслей о Дереке. Он знал, что это будет не так просто, ведь эти сны стали неотъемлемой частью его теперешней жизни. Но и Стайлз не мог просто сидеть в своей комнате и ничего не предпринимать. Это совершенно не в его духе.

— Отлично. — Айзек заметно повеселел. — Тогда как насчет встретиться в кафе неподалеку от кампуса?

Стайлз старательно отгонял от себя мысль, что это похоже на свидание, но не замечать очевидное — прерогатива Скотта.

— Что думаешь насчет библиотеки? — выпалил он, стараясь не показать, как сильно хотел избежать любых романтических намеков. Скорее всего, ему это не удалось. — Я думал поискать еще немного о сиренах. Мне нужно дополнить бестиарий. Ты мог бы помочь мне с этим?

Стайлз знал, что в его голосе так и сквозит неуверенность. Он не хотел как-либо обижать Айзека, но рассчитывал сразу обозначить рамки. Последнее, о чем он мог думать сейчас, — отношения с кем-либо.

Повезло, что Айзек оказался довольно понятливым парнем. Он не расстроился и не обиделся. Сразу согласился и предложил встретиться у входа в университетскую библиотеку, которая, на их счастье, была достаточно большой. Не факт, конечно, что они смогут найти там что-нибудь про мифических существ, но попытаться стоило.

Сборы прошли в спешке — Стайлз предложил встретиться через полчаса и не подумал, что все еще лежал в кровати в одних трусах и с засохшими слезами на щеках.

Он поднялся, поставил телефон на зарядку и, захватив полотенце, отправился в душ. Судя по идеально убранной кровати, Джексон действительно не ночевал в общежитии. И Стайлз радовался этому, потому что не был уверен, что выдержал бы его насмешки этим утром, когда чувствовал себя таким разбитым.

Умывшись и ополоснув голову под струей холодной воды, Стайлз вернулся в комнату и минут пять тупо пялился на груду одежды, которая скопилась на стуле возле кровати. Стайлз никогда не отличался аккуратностью, а гостившей у него временами Эрике было глубоко насрать на его гардероб. Особенно когда он был не на Стилински.

В итоге выудив из общей кучи наименее мятые джинсы и сносно пахнущую кофту, Стайлз прихватил с собой все, что могло им понадобиться, и едва не бегом направился к библиотеке. Он опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут, но Айзек не позвонил и не написал ни одного сообщения, и Стайлз опасался, что тот мог подумать, будто новый знакомый его кинул.

Айзек производил хорошее впечатление и на данный момент был единственным, кто мог помочь Стайлзу отвлечься от печальных мыслей об ушедших снах.

Айзек не ушел. Он стоял у лестницы, ведущей к главному входу в библиотеку, нетерпеливо постукивал ногой и то и дело смотрел на дисплей телефона, проверяя время. Он выглядел немного нервным, но не спешил уходить или звонить Стайлзу. И это только располагало к нему.

— Извини, — сказал Стайлз, слегка запыхавшись от быстрого шага. — Когда мы говорили, я все еще был в кровати, так что пришлось собираться в рекордное время.

— Да я уже понял, — Айзек поправил сумку на плече и легко улыбнулся. — Идем? — он кивнул в сторону двойных дверей, и они вместе зашли в просторное помещение, наполненное запахом пыли и старых книг.

Библиотекарь — молодая женщина с мягкой приветливой улыбкой — тихо поприветствовала их и проводила взглядом до дальнего стола, не поинтересовавшись, помочь ли им чем-нибудь. Она уже привыкла, что Стайлз проводил здесь довольно много времени, перебирая книги и почти не обращаясь за помощью.

Они расположились за одним из пустующих столов рядом с разделом мифологии. Пока Стайлз выводил ноутбук из спящего режима, Айзек уже рассматривал потрепанные корешки книг, выбирая из множества только несколько, которые считал наиболее достоверными для их случая. Он вернулся через пару минут, устроившись рядом со Стайлзом, который перечитывал все, что успел внести в бестиарий.

— Ты до этого встречал сирен? — полюбопытствовал он, повернувшись к Айзеку.

— Мой бывший альфа держал одну в подвале дома. Он использовал ее, когда нам требовалась информация. Наш советник привязал сирену к стае, и она не могла ослушаться приказа альфы. Он иногда бывал жесток, но никогда никого не убивал. — Айзек откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво уставившись в экран ноутбука. — Он запретил ей вредить стае любым из доступных способов. Но она связалась с каким-то чужим альфой, и тот прикончил нашего советника. Когда я вернулся в город, эти двое уже расправились со всей стаей.

Стайлз кусал кончик ручки, которую со скуки вертел в руках.

— Почему они не тронули тебя?

Айзек безразлично пожал плечами, и Стайлз лишь убедился, что тот действительно был белой вороной в той стае. Он не испытывал привязанности к погибшим и не отреагировал бы совсем, если бы не принадлежал изначально к стае.

— Им нужно было избавиться от альфы, чтобы окончательно освободить ее из-под контроля. Остальные беты просто защищали его и попались под руку. Я же не собирался им мстить за стаю или мешать как-либо, так что мы поговорили и мирно разошлись каждый своей дорогой.

Стайлз удивленно присвистнул. Он уже и не помнил, когда они сами решали проблемы разговорами. Времена, когда Скотта только укусили и тот пытался быть примером для всех волчьих детишек, давно прошли. МакКолл уже убивал, и пути назад не было.

— Думаю, я должен сказать тебе кое-что еще. — Айзек открыл лежавшую ближе всех книгу и пролистнул несколько страниц, предоставляя себе немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Тот альфа, который расправился с моей стаей и помог сирене… От тебя очень сильно им пахнет.

Стайлз нахмурился, пытаясь сопоставить все в голове. Несколько лет назад альфа у них был один — Скотт. Но Стайлз не мог представить, чтобы его лучший друг явился к чужой стае и помог существу, которое убивало ради убийства. На руках Скотта и так была кровь, но он навряд ли стал бы соваться к чужой стае и перебивать их всех. Особенно если их альфа предпочитал решать проблемы не своими когтями-клыками. Если только…

— Скажи, а тот альфа… Он уже пришел к вам таким? — осторожно поинтересовался он, внимательно следя за реакцией Айзека.

— Нет, он пришел бетой. Ну, как сказал он, потому что когда я вернулся, он уже был альфой из-за убийства нашего вожака. У меня не было причин не верить ему. — Айзек повернулся к Стайлзу и невольно вслушался в его участившееся сердцебиение.

— Когда я учился в школе, а моего друга укусили, мы творили много херни. Так получилось, что в нашем городке один дарак пробудил мирно спящий Неметон и оттуда вырвался тысячелетний дух, вселившийся в меня. Нам требовался альфа, чтобы прекратить разрушения, которые Ногицунэ приносил в город. А я тем временем медленно умирал, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. Было все так же тяжело вспоминать те времена, ведь тогда он врал матери столько, сколько не врал за всю жизнь. Он никогда не простит себя за те убийства и особенно за боль, которую принес Клаудии. — Питер тогда исчез. А когда вернулся, он был альфой. Он рассказал, что расправился с каким-то альфой, чтобы помочь мне и собрать вновь стаю, какой она была раньше.

Между ними ненадолго повисла тишина. Стайлз не знал, как Айзек отреагирует на такое заявление. Одно дело — не волноваться о погибшей от руки чужака стае, другое — общаться с человеком, имеющим ко всему прямое отношение.

— Как я уже говорил, они ничего для меня не значили. Просто поблагодари его в следующий раз за то, что он не убил меня. — Айзек усмехнулся и уткнулся в открытую книгу, ища нужную страницу, где начинались легенды про сирен.

Стайлз гордился альфой, который не стал убивать мешающую ему бету. А ведь в самом начале Питер не побоялся бы замарать руки кровью, лишь бы избавиться от свидетеля.

Они просидели в библиотеке почти до самого ее закрытия, постоянно отвлекаясь на посторонние разговоры и шутки. Айзек оказался очень приятным собеседником, и их взаимные подколы разбавляли атмосферу. Стайлз понял, что они могли бы стать хорошими приятелями. Парню нужен был кто-то вне стаи, кто не знал его так хорошо, как остальные.

— Так, пробежимся по тому, что у нас получилось. — Стайлз немного повернул ноутбук к Айзеку. — Сирены пользуются какими-то своими чарами, какими — мы пока не знаем, чтобы дурить людям головы. Они за несколько минут втираются в доверие, представляясь человеком с тем характером, который в данный момент больше всего нужен жертве. Затем они убивают… потому что ради этого и живут. Все еще не сходится. — Стайлз шумного вздохнул, скользя взглядом по строкам. — Уязвимы, как и обычные люди, не имеют никакой сверхсилы или скорости, отличной от других. И все же… Ну нахрена им убивать?

Айзек задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу и растерянно пожал плечами. Он сам никогда об этом не задумывался, но теперь мотивы «убить просто, потому что так надо» не казались логичными.

— Может, у них тоже есть стаи? Общины там, не знаю. Возможно, у них какой-то культ, где даются бонусы за каждое убийство. Или они как секта — главарь сказал, значит, нужно сделать. Я не знаю. — Айзек взмахнул рукой и запустил пальцы в растрепанные кудри.

Они просидели бы так еще несколько часов, не попроси их библиотекарь покинуть помещение — время близилось к закрытию.

Они замерли на лестнице друг напротив друга. Стайлз догадывался, что Айзек был бы не против продолжить их сегодняшнее общение, но сам Стилински слишком вымотался, чтобы идти куда-либо еще.

Айзек помог ему отвлечься от мрачных размышлений. За весь день Стайлз ни разу не вспомнил о стае (если не считать их короткий разговор о бывшем альфе Айзека), и его почти не посещали мысли о Дереке. И Стайлз считал это маленькой победой.

— Извини, я, кажется, уже валюсь с ног. — Стайлз протянул новому знакомому руку для рукопожатия, и Айзек с радостью ответил тем же. — И прости, что из-за меня ты не ел весь день.

Айзек лишь рассмеялся и легко пожал плечами. Ветер легко трепал его волосы, и Стайлз подумал, что парень похож на большого щенка пуделя.

— Я, честно говоря, даже не заметил, как пролетел день. — Айзек спрятал руки в карманах кофты и первым шагнул вниз по лестнице. — Еще созвонимся?

— Обязательно.

Стайлз махнул рукой и быстрым шагом направился в сторону мужского общежития, но немного притормозил возле очередного корпуса. Его двери были гостеприимно распахнуты, хотя рабочий день уже закончился, и Стайлз просто не мог совладать с любопытством.

Внутри тускло горел свет, но нужная дверь оказалась открыта. Стайлз видел, как в проеме то и дело мелькал тучный силуэт незнакомой женщины. И он отправился туда раньше, чем успел взвесить все за и против.

— Извините, — он осторожно постучал костяшками по дверному косяку, привлекая внимание суетливой работницы. — Скажите, а Вероника уже ушла?

План быстро рождался в голове и обретал все более четкие очертания.

Женщина подняла голову так резко, что Стайлз испугался, как бы она не сломала себе шею. Короткими пухлыми пальцами она потеребила дешевую сережку в левом ухе и нахмурилась, приняв недовольный вид, чтобы не показать своей растерянности.

— Она не вышла сегодня на работу, — с некоторым упреком произнесла она, и Стайлз мысленно возликовал. Такие особы, как она, любят сплетни и готовы подставить подножку собственной любимой бабушке.

— А у вас нет ее номера? Или адреса? — Стайлз зашел в кабинет и состроил недовольную гримасу. — Дело в том, что у нее некоторые мои документы. Она забрала их домой и обещала позвонить, чтобы встретиться и отдать, но так и не связалась со мной. А никаких ее контактов у меня нет, — он развел руками и едва слышно вздохнул, всматриваясь в сосредоточенное лицо женщины напротив. Он заметил в глазах той сомнение и поспешно добавил: — Мне **_очень_** нужны эти документы. Если я их не заберу и не выполню поручение, моя мама меня на фарш пустит.

Женщина устало вздохнула, полезла в один из ящиков своего стола и вытащила оттуда увесистую желтую папку.

— Вероника совершенно безответственная, — тихо проворчала она, быстро пролистывая личные дела. — Брала отгулы, когда хотела. Два раза в месяц менялась с кем-то сменами, будто ее дела важнее всех наших вместе взятых. А теперь она и вовсе не приходит без предупреждения! Я с самого начала говорила, что брать к нам молоденьких девок — верх глупости.

Она продолжала причитать, и Стайлз внимательно слушал ее, пытаясь вычленить хоть какую-то интересную информацию, но без особого успеха.

— Вот ее телефон и адрес, — она протянула листок, на котором кривым почерком нацарапала нужное Стайлзу. — Если вам удастся с ней увидеться, передайте, что ее ждет выговор и, возможно, увольнение.

Стайлз спешно поблагодарил хмурую женщину и почти выбежал из здания, сжимая в руке маленький листок. Время едва перевалило за половину девятого, и Стайлз прикинул, что успеет доехать до нужного дома, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Он огляделся по сторонам и направился к остановке.

***

Вероника жила не в той стороне, куда провожал ее Стайлз, а в трех кварталах от городского парка — улица состояла из невысоких трехэтажных домиков с парочкой магазинов на первых этажах.

Дороги хорошо освещались фонарями, и каждый из них исправно работал, что немало удивило Стайлза.

Сам дом Вероники был приземистым, из красного кирпича с темно-зелеными козырьками над двумя подъездами. Под окнами валялись кусочки черепицы, отвалившиеся с крыши, но здание выглядело мило и уютно. Оно напоминало Стайлзу родной Бейкон Хиллс.

У нужного подъезда переминалась с ноги на ногу темная высокая фигура, и Стайлз прибавил шаг, в конце почти переходя на бег.

— Извини, что оторвал тебя от отдыха и долгожданного ужина, — он улыбнулся Айзеку, который, по всей видимости, просто добежал до места, пользуясь волчьим преимуществом.

— Ничего. У меня все равно не было планов на вечер, — он оглянулся на дом, у которого они стояли. — Так здесь она жила?

— Да, и я надеюсь, что у нее нет сигнализации.

Стайлз запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в горящие мягким светом окна. Еще слишком рано для сна — люди суетились в квартирах, занимаясь бытовыми делами.

— Я обошел здание, пока ждал тебя. Судя по запаху тины, это ее окно в кухне открыто нараспашку. Я могу забраться туда и открыть тебе дверь.

Айзек направился к другой части дома, не дождавшись ответа, и сам Стайлз поспешил внутрь, чтобы вовремя добраться до двери и не вызвать подозрения у соседей.

Он сам поверить не мог, что опять впутался в очередную историю, хотя попросил стаю не беспокоить его именно потому, что устал от всей сверхъестественной чепухи. Он взял перерыв от бесконечных проблем оборотней, но именно в этот момент понял, что сбегал вовсе не поэтому. Существовала иная причина.

Едва Стайлз остановился перед нужной квартирой, как дверь перед ним распахнулась и он увидел самодовольно улыбающегося Айзека. Стайлз догадался, что парню просто некому демонстрировать свои достижения и сейчас он в полной мере этим наслаждался, так что все едкие замечания решил оставить при себе. Пока что.

Жилище Вероники напоминало типичное гнездышко молодой одинокой девушки. Чистота во всех помещениях, и только туалетный столик завален женскими безделушками, о предназначения половины из которых Стайлз даже не подозревал.

Они быстро прошлись по однокомнатной квартире. Задерживаться не хотелось. Уже скоро полиция обнаружит труп девушки среди высоких деревьев в глубине парка прямо под мостом. Даже если они решат, что это самоубийство, то все равно обязаны обыскать дом погибшей, пусть и не так тщательно, как при иных обстоятельствах. Но окно открыто, а дверь квартиры не опечатана, значит, здесь они еще не успели побывать.

— Не вижу ничего подозрительного. — Айзек остановился перед идеально заправленной кроватью. — В ванной шампуней больше, чем волос на моей голове, но это все.

Стайлз согласно хмыкнул себе под нос. Он был разочарован, потому что действительно надеялся что-нибудь найти. Хотя бы одну зацепку, потому что все еще не верил в убийство ради убийства. Она не была психопаткой или двинутой. Вероника действовала, полагаясь на что-то. И Стайлз никак не мог понять — на что.

Он еще раз скользнул взглядом по комнате, и его внимание вдруг зацепилось за яркую обертку на тумбочке у кровати. Стайлз подошел ближе и взял со столешницы небольшой буклет: «Модельное агентство „Розалия“. Мы научим тебя покорять сердца людей одним взглядом! Приходи на кастинг и стать королевой собственной жизни».

Стайлз поднял буклет и помахал им в воздухе.

— Как думаешь, это может быть как-то связано? Довольно интересные слова для нашего случая.

Айзек подошел ближе и всмотрелся в яркую листовку, задумчиво склонив голову набок. Он попытался принюхаться, но, видимо, запах тины вокруг был слишком сильным, чтобы что-либо распознать.

— Мы можем проверить, — он пожал плечами и положил буклет в карман джинсов. — Нужно уходить. Не к чему кому-то видеть в квартире умершей девушки двух подозрительных типов.

Стайлз поспешил за Айзеком, напоследок протерев рукавом толстовки ручку двери, будто это могло чем-то помочь.

— Я вовсе не выгляжу подозрительно. А ты тем более. Ты похож на старшеклассника-переростка, — он ухмыльнулся и толкнул своего спутника плечом.

— Переросток? — Айзек удивленно вздернул бровь, толкая подъездную дверь, и вышел на улицу, где за пятнадцать минут стало еще темнее.

— У тебя странно длинные конечности. И ты высокий, — Стайлз указал на парня перед собой, будто просил оценить его со стороны. Айзек опустил голову, осмотрел свои ноги, взглянул на Стайлза и поднял теплую кофту до самого подбородка, выставляя напоказ крепкую грудь и заметные кубики пресса.

— Я буквально чувствую, как у тебя слюна скапливается во рту, — ухмыльнулся Айзек, поправляя на себе одежду.

— Ой, иди на хуй. — Стайлз состроил недовольную гримасу и уверенным шагом направился в сторону остановки. Идти пешком до общежития не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Созвонимся? — спросил Айзек, и Стайлз развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, продолжая идти задом наперед.

— Да. Наведаемся в модельное агентство, — подняв два больших пальца и улыбнувшись напоследок, Стайлз развернулся и вскоре скрылся за поворотом узкой улицы.

***

Прошло уже больше недели со смерти Вероники, но они с Айзеком так и не продвинулись в этом деле.

Лейхи помогал ему привыкнуть к новому факультету, объяснял сложные дисциплины и отвлекал от мыслей бесконечными разговорами. Они оба стали более раскованными в общении друг с другом и теперь не опасались, что очередная саркастичная шутка может обидеть.

На тумбочке в комнате Стайлза появилась новая баночка с таблетками. Он едва мог заснуть без снотворного в ожидании реалистичного сна, где он мог бы хоть на мгновение увидеться с Дереком.

Джексон с переменным успехом старался не замечать существования одного из своих соседей, зато Мэтт сиял от счастья словно начищенный пятак.

Скотт звонил несколько раз, но Айзек легко спас положение, почувствовав запах легкого раздражения и желания сбежать. Он нетерпеливым голосом позвал Стайлза, и тот без объяснений отключился. После этого Скотт не звонил и не писал.

Стилински почувствовал укол вины, ведь его любимая девушка тоже отказалась участвовать в жизни стаи. Теперь и лучший друг предпочитал проводить время с новым знакомым оборотнем. Скотту явно приходилось нелегко, но Стайлз мог сказать, что провел в похожем состоянии последние пару лет. Он вился за стаей, помогал им, влезал во все неприятности, которые только могли с ним случиться, но тем не менее временами стае не было до него дела. А иногда они и вовсе о нем забывали.

Да, поведение Стайлза было похоже на детскую месть, но он мог распоряжаться своей жизнью, не полагаясь постоянно на мнение друзей. Теперь его черед не принимать в расчет чужие проблемы.

По крайней мере, так и он считал до одного неожиданного звонка.

В тот день они с Айзеком решили начать действовать. Оборотень отправился на свидание с подругой Вероники, которую встретил в модельном агентстве (как оказалось, на волчье семейство чары сирен действуют не так губительно, как на людей).

— Я постараюсь разузнать у нее как можно больше. Судя по всему, она пытается взять меня в оборот, но еще не догадывается, кто я такой. — Айзек шуршал одеждой на другом конце провода, видимо, выбирая, в чем пойти. — Ну, может, мне еще и секс перепадет.

— Не забудь предохраняться, чувак. А то кто их знает, занесет тебе еще каких-нибудь планктонов, — пошутил Стайлз, который в это время околачивался в учебном корпусе. Он ждал обед, чтобы неприятная женщина свалила уже и дала ему возможность порыться в столе Вероники.

— Ты сам понял, что сморозил? — В голосе Айзека прозвучало легкое удивление — он еще не до конца привык к манере общения нового друга.

— Неа. Созвонимся позже.

Закончив звонок, Стайлз подложил под задницу сумку и устроился под лестницей, откуда открывался отличный вид на дверь кабинета. До начала обеда оставалась еще четверть часа, но отчего-то он был уверен, что главный методист университета уйдет минут на десять пораньше.

Небольшой опрос в модельном агентстве не дал никаких результатов. Вероника приходила к ним на курсы. Она не собиралась начинать модельную карьеру, лишь хотела научиться женским секретам, которые прилично стоили, судя по прейскуранту.

Вопросов только прибавилось. Откуда у рядового сотрудника университета такие деньги? Парня не было (судя по рассказам ее знакомых из агентства), семья, состоявшая лишь из матери, в Далласе, никакого дополнительного заработка.

Ответы, которые находились, упирались в новые вопросы.

В «Розалии» не все оказались сиренами, но половина точно. Впрочем, это не так уж и странно — кем еще им работать, если они могут очаровать любого лишь парой фраз?

Ничего подозрительного в здании не оказалось, а пробираться туда тайком — уже верх наглости и отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. Оно отлично охранялось, как и любое важное заведение города. Ничего странного.

— Может, она все-таки была обычной психопаткой? Питер вон тоже после пробуждения оказался не таким уж и лапочкой. — Стайлз положил ладони на колени, подтянутые к груди, и уперся в них подбородком. Спина уже начинала затекать, но упрямство все еще побеждало.

От мыслей его отвлек вибрирующий телефон в кармане. Стайлз достал его и взглянул на экран, нахмурившись.

— Привет, прости, если отвлекаю, — быстро произнесла Лидия, что означало лишь одно: дела совсем плохи. — Я знаю, что мы обещали не трогать тебя, пока ты не будешь готов, но я просто подумала, что ты захочешь знать. Кора вернулась.

Сердце совершенно явно пропустило удар, и если бы Лидия была оборотнем, то услышала бы это даже по барахлящей телефонной связи.

— Я приеду. Вы в доме?

Лидия утвердительно хмыкнула и быстро отключилась. Она не сказала, в каком состоянии Кора сейчас, в порядке ли она. **_Жива ли она_**.

Стайлз тут же напечатал сообщение Айзеку, рассказав про звонок и пожелав ему удачи на свидании. Он подхватил с пола сумку и на ходу вызвал такси, не собираясь тратить время в общественном транспорте. В такие моменты ему невероятно сильно не хватало его старого джипа, который сейчас пылился в гараже. В мастерской сказали, что автомобиль стоит сдать на автосвалку, но это было единственным, что досталось Стайлзу от отца. Даже когда машина окончательно проржавеет, Стайлз ни за что не расстанется с ней.

Таксист пытался разговорить его: рассказывал о прошедшем рабочем дне, делился смешными историями о пассажирах, но Стилински его не слушал. Все мысли крутились вокруг молодой волчицы, за которую он пусть и не открыто, но переживал.

Кора была единственной из семьи Хейл, с кем он быстро и легко подружился.

Только когда они подъехали к дому, Стайлз понял, что не взял с собой нужную сумму денег. Но стоило ему только открыть рот, чтобы попросить мужчину подождать, как входная дверь распахнулась и к машине уверенной походкой подошла Лидия и сунула купюры в окно. Не забрав сдачу и даже не взглянув в его сторону, она скрылась в доме, и Стайлз поспешил за ней, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в горле.

Вся стая по традиции расположилась в гостиной. Атмосфера была, мягко говоря, напряженной. Стайлз заметил, как подрагивают руки Питера от сдерживаемой ярости.

Первым делом Стилински направился к Коре и сжал ее в объятиях так сильно, что, будь он оборотнем, раздробил бы все кости. Отстранившись, он окинул ее быстрым взглядом, чтобы удостовериться, что внешних повреждений нет, и только после этого отошел в сторону, позволив младшей Хейл разместиться в кресле.

— Что произошло? — спросил Стайлз у всех, а после, повернувшись к сидящей в кресле Коре, обратился уже к ней: — Ты в порядке?

Девушка выглядела отлично. Возможно, даже лучше, чем обычно. Не похоже, чтобы с ней там обращались плохо, но Питер был на грани обращения, и это не означало ничего хорошего.

— Я в норме, спасибо, Стайлз, — она улыбнулась как-то по-другому, но вполне непринужденно и по-доброму.

— Они сообщили нам, что согласны на обмен, — Питер едва ли не рычал, и половину слов пришлось додумывать самому — слишком невнятны они были. Лидия положила ладонь поверх руки своей пары — и тот отвернулся к окну, предоставив слово банши.

— Они связались с нами и предложили вернуть Кору. Но только с условием, что мы отдадим им Скотта, — спокойно, но со стальными нотками в голосе сообщила Лидия.

Стайлз растерянно оглядел помещение и только теперь заметил, что МакКолла среди остальных не было. Он недоумевающе посмотрел на Питера, запрещая себе думать о худшем.

— Вы что…

— Нет, — поспешно перебила его Мартин, не позволив закончить фразу. — Конечно же нет. Он сам все решил.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул. Да, его лучший друг повзрослел, но все еще оставался альтруистическим идиотом.

— Ты же знаешь Скотта. — Кира мяла пяльцами край своей юбки, опустив глаза. — Он пошел к ним на встречу один, убедился, что они отпустили Кору, и просто сдался, — она расстроенно вздохнула и опустила голову еще ниже. Стайлз видел, как часто моргала Кира, словно пыталась не расплакаться.

— Ладно. — Стайлз присел на подлокотник рядом с Бойдом и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — Мы привыкли к выкидонам Скотта и сможем с этим справиться.

— Можно подумать, у нас только одна проблема, — внезапно заговорил Дерек, который сидел в дальнем углу комнаты в кресле; Дженнифер устроилась у него на коленях. Стайлз поморщился, будто у него разом свело все конечности.

— Это наша первоочередная проблема. Скотт у противников. И с ним они не будут церемониться как со мной. — Кора спокойно посмотрела на брата, и глаза того вспыхнули голубым.

— Ты не можешь относиться к этому так несерьезно, — медленно проговорил он низким голосом.

— Не могу! — неожиданно громко ответила Кора, развернувшись в кресле. — Это все, блять, очень серьезно. И поверь, я здесь единственная, кого это заботит больше всех. Не ты оказался в моем положении. Не смей судить меня за мои чувства.

Кора вспорола когтями обивку подлокотника. Лидия ничего не сказала и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите? — пробормотал ошеломленный Стайлз в надежде, что его услышат.

Питер вновь зарычал, Дерек хрипло и часто дышал, остальные старательно прятали лица, словно оказались участниками заговора по расчленению котенка Стилински. Кора, в отличие от других, гордо подняла подбородок и посмотрела прямо в глаза Стайлза.

— Я беременна от Девкалиона.

Слова подействовали подобно взорвавшейся мине — оглушительный хлопок, а затем звенящая тишина, будто все звуки мира разом исчезли. Было слышно лишь дыхание.

— Он… — Голос Стайлза сорвался, и он не смог закончить фразу. Казалось, будто его душили и воздух отказывался проникать в легкие. Стайлза едва не замутило от картинок, которые ему тут же подкинуло воображение.

— Нет, успокойся, — Кора едва заметно усмехнулась. — Меня никто не насиловал. Они не держали меня как пленницу или заложницу. У меня была своя комната без замка. Я пыталась сбежать один раз, но они догнали меня, усадили за стол и сказали, что я пропустила обед. — Кора устроилась поудобнее, и Стайлз заметил, что ее рука постоянно тянулась к животу. — Наша связь с Девкалионом была относительно добровольной. Я решилась, потому что знала, что он сделает это — с моим согласием или без него. Когда выяснилось, что я беременна, он сразу же решил устроить обмен.

— Он знает, что имеет право на Кору, так как она мать его ребенка. — Питер глубоко вздохнул, позволив Лидии зарыться пальцами в волосы на его затылке. — Девкалион потребует либо ребенка, либо мою сестру вместе с ним, когда закончится все, что они планируют. Он отдал ее нам, чтобы она была в безопасности.

— Когда они исполнят свой план, он заберет ее, потому что уверен, что сейчас семья и стая защитят Кору, — закончил за альфу Стайлз, кивнув. Все было вполне логично, но от того не становилось спокойнее.

Кора держалась поразительно уверенно, и Стайлз не мог не восхищаться волчицей. Теперь он понимал, почему она с первой минуты показалась ему другой. Она стала собранной, готовой в любой момент защищаться, следуя животным инстинктам. Кора почувствовала себя ** _женщиной_**. Той, кто глотку перегрызет за своих волчат.

— Ну, у нас есть чуть меньше года, так? — Стайлз вновь повернулся к Коре. — Какой у тебя срок?

— Около двух недель, — пожала та плечами, и Стилински сразу догадался: она сама узнала, что в положении. В животном мире не предусмотрены тесты на беременность. У них есть только интуиция и инстинкты.

— Они не вернули бы ее так быстро, если бы не замышляли что-то. Значит, их план продуман почти на год вперед. — Стайлз взглянул на задумавшегося Питера. — Это что-то серьезно. Не то чтобы раньше не было серьезно, но сейчас все **_пиздец как серьезно_** , — он внимательно оглядел собравшихся, чтобы убедиться, что до каждого действительно дошел смысл его слов. Именно тогда он заметил, что не хватает еще одного человека. — Погодите, а где Лиам?

— Я попросила не звать его. — Кора забралась в кресло с ногами. — Думаю, мне нужно рассказать вам кое-что еще.

***

Автомобиль мягко затормозил у обочины, шурша покрышками по мелкому гравию. По обе стороны от дороги густел лес, где-то далеко позади остался город.

Лиам покинул взятую напрокат машину, прошел вперед и остановился напротив другого припаркованного здесь же автомобиля, облокотившись на капот. Навстречу ему вышел широкоплечий парень в элегантном теплом свитере.

— Что-то срочное? Ты же знаешь, что я не могу встречаться с тобой часто, — быстро проговорил Лиам, желая поскорее отделаться от него и вернуться в город.

— Что это? — Второй парень подошел ближе и остановился в нескольких дюймах от чужого лица. — Я чувствую запах неуверенности. — Он глубоко втянул носом воздух, прикрыв глаза, и Лиам отвел взгляд, запретив себе смотреть на это.

— Тео, я не шучу. — Он уперся рукой в чужую грудь в слабой попытке оттолкнуть. — Они могут заподозрить что-то.

Тео ухмыльнулся и перехватил Лиама за запястье, сжав так, что послышался хруст костей. Лиам негромко взвыл от боли, колени подогнулись, и он осел на капот, тяжело дыша и пытаясь прогнать темную пелену с глаз.

— Никто и не собирается шутить с тобой. — Тео наклонился, вновь оказываясь непозволительно близко. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы они тебя заподозрили, потому что можешь сорвать операцию или потому что они сочтут тебя предателем? — Его голос был обманчиво спокоен. — Ты привязался к ним.

Тео отпустил его руку и уперся руками в капот, зажимая Лиама между собой и машиной.

— И что? — Младший оборотень оскалился, прижимая к груди сломанную руку. — Расскажешь Девкалиону, что я переметнулся на их сторону? Плевать. Они не считают меня куском мяса, который можно кинуть собаке, чтобы пройти мимо нее. Я не хочу больше быть в вашей стае.

Глаза Тео мгновенно окрасились в золотой. Из его груди вырвался грозный рык, и Лиам невольно вздрогнул.

— Я собственноручно выпущу тебе кишки.

Угроза не возымела эффекта. Лиам тряхнул уже зажившей рукой и вцепился пальцами в горловину чужого свитера; его глаза горели ненавистью.

— Это куда лучше всего, что ты делал, — прохрипел Лиам, почувствовав, как внезапно невероятно устал от всего этого. Устал скрывать что-либо от стаи, которая за столь короткое время стала ему родной. Устал метаться между выборами, каждый из которых в любом из случаев принесет только боль. Устал быть слабым из-за собственных чувств.

— Ты не можешь оставить все просто потому, что тебе так захотелось. Из этой игры только один выход, и ты его знаешь. — Тео выпрямился и отступил на шаг назад. — Мы долгое время были напарниками. Ты и меня собираешься предать?

Лиам резко вскинул голову. Он был уверен, что ослышался. Тео не мог произнести нечто подобное. Но потом Лиам лишь вяло усмехнулся. Конечно же, мог.

— Я никогда тебя не предам, но я не могу снова выбрать их сторону. — Он покачал обессиленно опущенной головой. Тео был последним, с кем он хотел бы бороться физически или психологически.

— Считай, что ты уже предал меня, — выплюнув эти слова, Тео развернулся и направился к своей машине, а Лиам вцепился вылезшими когтями в решетку радиатора, согнувшись едва ли не пополам.

— Тео…

— Ну нет, — уже почти севший в машину оборотень вновь повернулся. — Оставь эти жалкие поскуливания для своей новой стаи. Для меня ты теперь чужак. И только попробуй вновь показаться на глаза — вырву тебе кадык.

Тео окинул поникшего приятеля брезгливым взглядом и шире распахнул дверцу, когда до него донесся громкий возглас: 

— Разве это не я должен злиться?! — Лиам выпрямился и оттолкнулся от машины, прожигая взглядом Тео. — Ты использовал меня! Постоянно. С самого первого дня. Делал все моими руками, чтобы заполучить **_его_** уважение. А я всегда был готов за тебя сдохнуть!

Тео вздохнул, будто все происходящее невероятно сильно ему надоело, что, конечно, было недалеко от правды.

— Мне извиниться? — безразлично бросил он.

— Хотя бы… — Лиам покачал головой, поджав губы. — Скажи, что хотя бы секс не был твоим очередным заданием.

Тео протяжно вздохнул и отвернулся, поставив одну ногу в салон.

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? — не поворачиваясь больше, Тео сел в машину и громко захлопнул дверь.

Двигатель под капотом негромко заурчал, и спустя минуту Лиам остался совсем один на пустой узкой трассе. Он медленно сполз на холодный асфальт, прижавшись к бамперу, и подавил рвущийся из груди вой. Он даже не был уверен, какой из альф этот зов услышал бы.


	7. Chapter 7

Напряжение, повисшее в комнате, казалось, можно потрогать руками. Стайлз знал, что сейчас прозвучит то, что ему действительно не понравится. Кора смотрела прямо на него, и ситуация могла показаться даже несколько комичной.

Ни Питер, ни Дерек не были настолько сосредоточены, насколько Стайлз, которому младшая Хейл не приходилась родственницей. Однако все словно наперед знали, что любое решение так или иначе больше всего заденет именно его. Стайлз с особой заботой относился к девушкам в их стае.

Когда ему было десять, он почти умолял родителей завести еще одного ребенка. Он мечтал о младшей сестре, за которую всегда вступался бы и поддерживал несмотря ни на что.

Сейчас перед ним были три девушки, умеющие за себя постоять, но Стайлз просто не мог выключить этот чертов режим старшего брата. И все в стае это прекрасно понимали.

— Рано или поздно Девкалион придет за ребенком. — Кора сложила руки на пока еще плоском животе. — Но я не собираюсь его отдавать.

Питер тихо рыкнул и вонзил когти в подлокотники кресла, но промолчал, внимательно разглядывая свою племянницу. Та, в свою очередь, не сводила взгляда с замершего Стайлза, который еще с минуту обдумывал полученную информацию.

Дженнифер шептала что-то успокаивающее на ухо Дереку, Лидия поглаживала плечи альфы, оберегая того от необдуманных поступков.

— Ты не можешь оставить ребенка от этого мудака, — тихо, но твердо произнес Стайлз. Он почувствовал, как на его колено опустилась тяжелая рука Бойда, удерживая на месте.

— Это и мой ребенок тоже. — Кора смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и Стайлз видел непоколебимую решимость во взгляде волчицы. — Я не собираюсь отдавать его на воспитание мужику, который с легкостью может перебить собственную стаю.

Кира пересела ближе, чтобы дотянуться до руки Стайлза, будто это он был отцом-неудачником. Ураган чувств, утихший после последнего собрания стаи, вновь разгорался внутри. Стайлз отстранился и хмуро взглянул на сидящего дальше всех Дерека, который теперь был увлечен негромкой беседой со своей парой, чем окончательно довел раздраженного Стилински.

— Блять, я один здесь думаю, что это хреновая идея? — Он вскочил на ноги и ткнул пальцем в сторону Дерека. — Ты ее брат! Может, обратишь внимание на происходящее здесь и перестанешь миловаться в углу? — Стайлз развернулся к Питеру, настороженно смотрящему в ответ. — Ты ничего не скажешь?

Альфа глубоко вздохнул, с сожалением взглянул на Дерека, который, впрочем, едва обратил внимание на выступление Стайлза, и наконец заговорил:

— Я бы рад с тобой согласиться, но нам проще не отдавать ребенка Девкалиону. — Питер поднял руку, пресекая попытки Стайлза возмутиться. — Ребенок — часть его стаи. Но, если мы отдадим его, Кора будет обязана последовать за ним, потому что это инстинкты. Она просто не сможет бросить его в первые пять лет жизни, как бы сама ни желала этого. Я не собираюсь отдавать им свою племянницу.

— Прекрасно. — Стайлз всплеснул руками. — Они умны, хитры, и мы каждый раз попадаем в их очередную ловушку. Откуда вы можете знать, что это — не одна их них?

Кора плавно поднялась, подошла к разволновавшемуся Стайлзу и положила ладонь на его плечо.

— А как мы узнаем, что другое наше решение не будет ловушкой? — она вздохнула и свободной рукой сжала ладонь друга. — Инстинкты, Стайлз, не правила, где бывают исключения. Я не смогу бросить собственного ребенка. А если я это сделаю, мой волк сойдет с ума, и я не думаю, что у вас получится успокоить меня. Я знаю, что ты человек и не поймешь этого в полной мере, но…

Стайлз резко отстранился, поджимая губы. Кора вздохнула, осознав, что подобрала явно неподходящие слова.

— Ты права. Я человек и не понимаю ни черта из всего, что здесь происходит.

Он выскользнул из некрепкой хватки Коры и вышел из комнаты, оставив остальных недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.

— Он переживает, что лишний среди вас, потому что он человек. Давно это началось? — с видом психотерапевта поинтересовалась Дженнифер, которая, в отличие от своего парня, была более заинтересована происходящим в комнате.

— После того, как он едва не умер в лесу. — Лидия выпрямилась на своем месте. — Он почувствовал себя уязвимым, тогда как большинство из стаи были в порядке уже через пару дней.

Дженнифер осторожно поднялась с колен Дерека и, легко улыбаясь, окинула всех собравшихся внимательным взглядом.

— Я могу поговорить с ним?

Питер махнул рукой в сторону коридора, и Дженнифер тут же отправилась следом за Стайлзом, который оказался в одной из гостевых комнат. Он курил, облокотившись на подоконник и стряхивая пепел в стеклянную пепельницу на столе. Удивительно, как Лидия вообще позволяла ему курить в ее доме, но тот явно не стал бы делать этого без разрешения подруги.

— Думаешь, правильно обижаться на них за то, что они отличаются от людей? — Дженнифер подошла немного ближе, облокотившись бедрами о край стола.

— Я на них не в обиде. — Стайлз взглянул на внезапную собеседницу краем глаза. Он ожидал, что за ним придет Лидия, но никак не незнакомая девушка незнакомого оборотня.

— Злишься на самого себя, — понимающего протянула она, сложив руки на груди и тоже посмотрев в окно. — Поверь, мне знакомо это чувство беспомощности. Когда не можешь помочь дорогим людям, хотя желаешь этого больше всего.

Стайлз поморщился — он определенно не собирался вести задушевные беседы с посторонним человеком. Он едва мог полностью открыться своим друзьям, что уж говорить о том, кого он видел всего несколько раз и с кем разговаривал и вовсе впервые.

Дженнифер тоже это понимала, поэтому, не глядя на своего собеседник, заговорила вновь, создавая иллюзию того, что все слова — лишь мысли вслух, не имеющие смысла за пределами этой комнаты.

— Я была эмиссаром одной стаи до того, как встретила Дерека. — Стайлз едва слышно хмыкнул от неожиданного откровения, но перебивать не стал. — У нас были проблемы с дележкой территории, и в итоге все привело к схватке. Мы, конечно, и раньше заканчивали переговоры дракой, но в тот раз все было действительно серьезно. — Дженнифер протянула руку к пачке чужих сигарет и вытащила одну. Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови, но подал ей зажигалку, сминая свой окурок о дно пепельницы. — Они порвали наших в клочья. — Дженнифер коротко затянулась, задумчиво разглядывая повисший в комнате сизый дым. — Я видела, как моих друзей превращают в фарш.

Стайлз поежился от представленной им картины и покосился на невозмутимую девушку, которая крутила в пальцах сигарету.

— Я всегда была для них той, на кого они могут положиться. Кто вытащит их из любой передряги, даже когда уже слишком поздно. — Дженнифер стряхнула пепел и наконец взглянула на Стайлза. — И я не смогла. Я была сильно ранена и просто смотрела, как моих близких убивают прямо у меня на глазах.

— Это не твоя вина. — Стайлз поморщился, вспоминая свои ощущения в лесу. Его охватывал страх перед смертью, но еще больше он боялся, что не сможет предупредить друзей, которые находились в логове врага. Он испугался, что выживет, а когда откроет глаза, окажется, что все мертвы.

— Как и не твоя. — Дженнифер слегка улыбнулась и затушила сигарету. — Ты сильнее меня, Стайлз. Если бы не Дерек, я бы ни за что не выбралась одна из того отчаяния, в которое впала после произошедшего. А вокруг тебя столько людей, готовых тебе помочь. Не отталкивай их.

Стайлз сдержал в себе желание огрызнуться. Эта девушка не знала его, не знала его друзей и не была там, когда все они оказались в смертельной опасности, а Кору забрала чужая стая. Ее там не было. Она могла судить по себе. Стайлз понимал, что Дженнифер пережила гораздо большее, чем он сам, но в этом они и различались. В отличие от нее, Стилински не мог рассуждать так здраво, потому что все еще не перешагнул этот рубеж. Когда-нибудь он сделает это, но сейчас он находился в ловушке собственных противоречивых чувств. И чужие советы навряд ли могли ему помочь.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но я уже достаточно наставлений выслушал. У меня есть люди, которые меня поддерживают, но сейчас это не стая. Я не могу нагружать их еще и этим, у них и так непростые времена. — Стайлз нахмурился, понимая, что взболтнул лишнего.

Внезапно вновь накатила злость. Стайлз защищал стаю как мог. Он рисковал своим здоровьем, своей жизнью, своим эмоциональным спокойствием. Он отдавал им все и не просил ничего взамен. А они не смогли принять оборотня, который стал бы отдушиной для Стайлза.

Забота о Лиаме отвлекала, помогала успокоиться. В нем Стайлз как будто бы видел себя пару лет назад. К тому же он просто привык, что рядом всегда есть Скотт, который ни с чем не мог справиться с одиночку. Когда они разъехались по университетам, все изменилось. Пускай все ребята были максимум в паре часов езды друг от друга, виделись они все реже и все чаще решали на этих встречах проблемы стаи.

— Поддержка малолетних неуравновешенных волчат. Да, это лучше, чем стая, — размышления Стайлза прервал голос из коридора.

В дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Дерек. Выражение его лица, как обычно, было непередаваемо хмурым. Этот оборотень каждый раз нагонял на Стайлза страх.

— Кажется, это не твое дело, с кем я провожу свободное время, волчара. — Стайлз нервно вертел в пальцах зажигалку, краем глаза отметив, что Дженнифер даже не дернулась при виде своего парня. Неизвестно, сколько тот уже стоял за спиной и подслушивал их разговор.

— Не мое дело? Этот парнишка — угроза стае. — Дерек шагнул в комнату, но тут же остановился, будто не желая подходить к человеку ближе чем на метр.

— Лиам — не угроза, — Стайлз оттолкнулся от стола и тоже шагнул вперед. — И ты даже не в этой стае, какое тебе дело до того, что у нас происходит?

— Здесь мои родственники, если ты не заметил. — Дерек насмешливо ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз подавил в себе желание кинуть ему в лицо грязную пепельницу. — Ты ни разу не задумывался, что он как-то уж очень вовремя появился?

С каждым словом Стайлз все больше злился. Он сжал руки в кулаки и тяжело задышал. Казалось, будто Стилински превратился в действующий вулкан и огненная лава поднималась внутри, грозясь вырваться наружу со столбом пыли и дождем из пепла. Дерек просто не имел права говорить о них, когда его здесь не было и никто из стаи даже не знал о его существовании.

— Лиам здесь ни при чем, — медленно, по слогам, произнес Стайлз. Дженнифер все так же стояла рядом и лишь молча наблюдала, не собираясь их прерывать.

— Да ты только посмотри, как он к тебе прилип. Чуть что — сразу бежит под твое крыло. — Дерек бросил на него такой взгляд, что Стайлз сорвался. Он долгое время делал вид, что все хорошо, что его ничего не тревожит и не беспокоит, и сдержать в себе скопившуюся внутри злость он уже был не в силах.

— И что с того? К кому ему еще тут липнуть, Дерек? Уж явно не к твоим кубикам пресса. — Стайлз эмоционально взмахнул руками.

— Чего? — Дерек, казалось, удивился, судя по выражению его лица. Стайлз невольно вспомнил о своих снах, и это нисколько не помогало успокоиться.

— Член через плечо! — громче нужного рявкнул Стайлз. — Вы сторонитесь его, не зовете на совещания стаи и вообще стараетесь не замечать его, даже когда он прямо перед вами. Он самый младший из нас, и, естественно, ему нужна поддержка. И я, похоже, единственный, кто о нем думает вообще.

Всплеснув руками, Стайлз обернулся и кинул раздраженный взгляд в сторону Дженнифер. Она все продолжала стоять, облокотившись на край стола, и это лишь больше выводило из себя. Дженнифер не пыталась вмешаться в их ссору или хотя бы попытаться попросить Дерека быть терпеливее, потому что, вообще-то, он здесь гость, а не наоборот.

Поймав потемневший от злости взгляд Стайлза, она лишь пожала плечами, мол, не мое дело и влезать не собираюсь. После чего неспешным шагом прошла мимо них, мимолетно коснувшись руки оборотня. Стайлз не знал, что означал этот жест, но он явно не был призван привести Дерека в чувство.

— Питер говорил, что ты неглупый парень, но он часто ошибается, — с долей высокомерия произнес Дерек, и Стайлз не выдержал. Он схватил со стола грязную пепельницу и швырнул ее в собеседника. Но оборотень спокойно уклонился, и стеклянная тара врезалась в противоположную стену коридора. Осколки и пепел упали на светло-бежевый ковер, но Стайлз и на секунду не задумался, как на все это безобразие отреагирует Лидия.

Он мог стерпеть многое. Все слова, брошенные, чтобы уязвить его, разбивались о стену сарказма. Стайлз научился жить со своими недостатками и превращать любую неудачу в шутку. Но никто и никогда не смел говорить, что Питер — плохой альфа.

— Тебе повезло, что я не оборотень, — пробормотал Стайлз, стараясь дышать ровно и сдерживая новую волну злости внутри. — Иначе сейчас твои кишки висели бы над дверью как праздничная гирлянда.

Стайлз действительно считал их семьей. Да, он порой обижался на них, уставал от проблем и периодически хотел закрыться от друзей, но он любил их и уважал. Он мог сказать о многих недостатках, присущих каждому, но ни за что не позволил бы себе усомниться в ком-либо из них.

За все время с момента создания стаи Питер ни разу не ошибся. Возможно, дело было в его отношении к словам Стайлза, потому что первое время лишь он один прислушивался к гиперактивному подростку и извлекал из его длинных сбивчивых речей полезную информацию. Но в конце концов Питер всегда принимал верные решения и разбирался с проблемами стаи.

Стайлз знал, что их альфа до сих пор отчасти считал себя виноватым за ту историю с Ногицунэ. Они уже говорили об этом, и Стайлз уверял Питера, что он никак не мог помочь и предотвратить случившееся, но в то же время прекрасно видел, как упрям был оборотень. Питер был из тех людей, которых чувство вины держит на плаву.

Он помнил, к каким ошибкам порой приводили его решения, и не позволял себе думать, что неизбежность негативных последствий избавляла его от ответственности.

— Тебе пора признать, что ты ошибся с выбором. — Дерек выглядел все таким же невозмутимым и самоуверенным. И Стайлз мог поклясться, что сейчас тот сказал больше, чем за все время проживания в доме Питера.

— Ошибся? — Стайлз усмехнулся и устало провел ладонью по лицу, просто отказываясь верить своим ушам. Он и понятия не имел, что близкие родственники могут быть настолько разными. — В том, что защищаю парня, оставшегося один на один с миром, о котором ничего не знает? О, ну конечно. — Он всплеснул руками и покачал головой. Это был пустой разговор, и Стайлз не видел смысла продолжать спор, когда они оба упорно не желали слушать друг друга.

— Посмотри на себя. — Дерек скрестил руки на груди. — Питер слушает тебя. Альфа может прислушиваться к своим бетам, это нормально, но ты человек. И он считается с тобой как ни с кем другим. И ты все еще думаешь, что Лиам случайно тут появился?

Возможно, в иной ситуации Стайлз прислушался бы к его словам. Возможно, он бы засомневался в Лиаме, который присоединился к ним, когда они встретили враждебно настроенную стаю. Но в этот момент Стайлза волновал лишь Дерек, приехавший только тогда, когда Коре начала угрожать опасность.

— Не тебе читать тут нотации. — Стайлз покачал головой и сделал два широких шага вперед, остановившись вплотную к Дереку. — Тебя не было рядом с семьей, когда они нуждались в дополнительной силе или поддержке. Зато здесь был я.

Стайлз испытал удовлетворение, когда в серо-зеленых глазах промелькнула вина. Да, он знал, куда бить. В голове все еще крутилась история, когда-то давно рассказанная Питером. О том, как молодой влюбленный оборотень подпустил к своей семье охотницу. Помнил, к чему все это привело. И прекрасно знал, что Дерек винил себя не только за прошлое, но и за то, что все это время его не было рядом с родными.

Стилински знал все это не только из-за рассказов Питера. Стайлза не было рядом с Клаудией, когда в больнице умирал отец от огнестрельного ранения. Его не было рядом и после. Он заперся в своей комнате на месяц и открывал дверь лишь для того, чтобы забрать поздний ужин с подноса у двери или сходить в туалет. Стайлза не было на первом этаже, где его мать давилась слезами, прижимая к груди грязную окровавленную куртку шерифа. И он никогда не перестанет винить себя за то, что в тот момент не обнимал её хрупкие дрожащие плечи.

Так что Стайлз прекрасно знал, на что давит и как это может пошатнуть внутреннее равновесие. Он понимал Дерека, и в другой ситуации они, может, стали бы приятелями. Но сейчас глаза Дерека светились голубым, а его пальцы больно сжимали плечо Стайлза, словно оборотень был в шаге от того, чтобы начать в прямом смысле вбивать свою точку зрения в голову собеседника.

— И как много ты сделал для них, Стайлз? — Дерек неожиданно заговорил тихо и медленно. Он не рычал, дышал ровно и, кажется, даже слегка ухмылялся. — Ты всего лишь человек. — Каждое слово — будто удар в спину. — Если на них нападут, ты сможешь только сидеть в стороне и молиться.

Стайлз дернулся, вырываясь из крепкой хватки и совершенно обезумевшим взглядом впиваясь в глаза напротив. Они оба, словно раненые звери, вонзали зубы в открытые раны друг друга, выпивая гнилую кровь и бередя едва зажившие шрамы. Еще немного — и Стайлз бы кинулся на Дерека, вгрызаясь в его шею.

Но сейчас они смотрели друг на друга с легким удивлением. Дерек, похоже, сам не ожидал от себя подобного поведения, а Стайлз никак не мог понять, почему сорвался именно на этого оборотня, который уж точно не заслужил таких слов в свой адрес.

Тишину разбил звук входящего сообщения, и Стилински схватился за телефон словно утопающий за спасательный круг. Айзек написал, что свидание закончилось очень быстро, но ему удалось кое-что выяснить. Он предложил встретиться, и Стайлз понял, что это отличная возможность снова сбежать.

Да, возможно, это было трусливо, но он не хотел больше находиться рядом с Дереком. Все брошенные в запале слова разъедали грудь и мысли. Стайлз не мог сосредоточиться. Снова захотелось покурить и оказаться как можно дальше от стаи.

Он убрал телефон обратно в карман, схватил со стола чуть смятую пачку сигарет и, обойдя Дерека, вышел из комнаты. Прощаться ни с кем не хотелось. Было плевать даже на то, что кто-то мог обидеться. Стайлза должно было волновать исчезновение Скотта, но в нем уже не осталось сил на переживания.

Из головы никак не выходили слова Дерека о том, что он бесполезен для стаи. Они могли практически все. Сила, скорость, связь, недоступная обычному человеку. Они ощущали мир на ином уровне. Стайлз не был равным своим друзьям. Он не мог помочь им в смертельной опасности и только доставлял им проблемы, нарываясь на неприятности.

Внутри все разъедало от невозможности помочь другу. Где-то там сейчас Скотт был в плену у оборотней, которые могли его убить. Которым он был нужен для каких-то неясных целей. А Стайлз мог только надеяться на то, что ребята смогут его спасти и при этом сами не будут убиты. Этого оказалось слишком много для него. Он не мог сейчас вынести столько давления.

Стайлз бегом спустился по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и вылетел на улицу так, будто за ним гнался ничего не соображающий Джексон с набором когтей-зубов и хвостом в придачу. Стайлз слышал, как его окликнула Кора, но даже не подумал остановиться. Он действительно был рад тому, что подруга вернулась живая и относительно невредимая (не считая беременности), но не хотел видеть никого из них.

Пыльную обочину дороги слегка размыло дождем, но Стайлз упрямо шел вперед, низко опустив голову и накинув на нее капюшон толстовки. Холодные капли быстро пропитали ткань и неприятно скатывались по спине, а в голове стоял образ его Дерека, который заботливо обнимал и запрещал выходить на улицу в ледяной ливень.

Стайлз переставал понимать самого себя. Ему не хотелось видеть никого из стаи, но внутри разгоралась иррациональная обида из-за того, что никто не попытался его остановить. Никто не запретил ему выйти под дождь.

Мысли накладывались одна на другую. Реальность перестала быть четкой и правильной. Стайлз не мог зацепиться за что-то, что помогло бы ему объяснить происходящее. Все просто разваливалось у него в руках, словно карточный домик от резкого порыва ветра. А может, так и должно было случиться рано или поздно. Они уже не кучка подростков против сверхъестественного мира. Они — едва повзрослевшие ребята, запутавшиеся в себе.

— Эй. — Ощутив прикосновение к плечу, Стайлз будто бы пришел в себя и резко поднял голову. Айзек с беспокойством смотрел на него. — Все в норме? — Айзек отступил назад, но рук не убрал, продолжая внимательно всматриваться в лицо друга. Они стояли под небольшим козырьком у входа в кафе, и Стайлз ощутил невероятное желание выпить чего-нибудь горячего, чтобы согреться.

— Кажется, я шел под дождем не меньше часа, — прохрипел он в ответ, чувствуя себя немного растерянным. Стайлз будто провалился во временную яму, не заметив, как добрался до места их встречи. Бок пульсировал болью из-за большой нагрузки, и Стайлз осторожно оперся рукой о стену.

— Не лучшая погода для прогулок. — Айзек усмехнулся, намеренно не замечая плачевное состояние друга: он знал, что тот не потерпит жалости к себе. — Идем внутрь, отогреешься, а я расскажу то, что успел узнать.

Стайлз с радостью поддержал эту идею. Он был благодарен Айзеку за то, что тот не стал задавать никаких вопросов, а разговоры об их «деле» могли помочь отвлечься от нерадостных мыслей о стае.

Они зашли внутрь и выбрали столик в углу. Стайлз не мог не заметить, что Айзек сел лицом к залу, чтобы в поле его зрения были и посетители, и входная дверь, и барная стойка, за которой стоял высокий угрюмый бариста.

Стайлз сел напротив. Он уже привык доверять знакомым оборотням следить за ситуацией где бы то ни было. В голову закралась мысль, что ни один нормальный человек вообще не стал бы доверять оборотням. Но это уже стало частью жизни Стилински.

Айзек заказал две чашки горячего чая, сложил руки на столе перед собой и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Стайлза. Что он там пытался найти, было непонятно, и Стилински вопросительно сдвинул брови, сам себе напоминая Дерека. Обоих Дереков.

— Я узнал не так много, как нам хотелось бы, — наконец заговорил Айзек, когда понял, что друг его внимательно слушает и не витает больше в облаках. — Сам понимаешь, мне нужно было быть очень осторожным, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. Пару раз пришлось играть под ее дудку, чтобы она поняла, что сумела меня обворожить и ее чары работают на мне.

Айзек замолчал, когда к их столику подошла официантка. Они молча пронаблюдали, как та оставляет на столешнице чашки и удаляется к стойке. Стайлз тут же обхватил хрупкую посуду руками, пытаясь согреться.

— Мне повезло. — Айзек сделал небольшой глоток, собираясь с мыслями. — Она оказалась не очень умна, и обвести ее вокруг пальца не составило труда. Но в этом был и минус. Судя по всему, ей не очень доверяют по-настоящему важную информацию, так что она сама знала немного.

— Что ты сделал? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Ты о чем? — Айзек вопросительно наклонил голову и слегка нахмурился, пытаясь понять вопрос.

— Ты сказал, что она немного знала. В прошедшем времени, — Стайлз поднял взгляд, пристально глядя. Без осуждения, с легким любопытством. — Что ты с ней сделал?

— Убил. — Айзек легкомысленно пожал плечами, не видя ничего плохого в своем поступке. Стайлз лишь кивнул в ответ, предлагая продолжить. — Так вот. С точностью могу сказать, что они собираются вместе. Что-то вроде совещания стаи.

— То есть стая у них все же есть. — Стайлз кивнул, делая осторожный глоток чая. — Я так и думал. Они не могут совершать убийства просто по желанию. Это нелогично. У них есть вожак?

— Подозреваю, что есть. Не похоже, чтобы у них была демократия.

Стайлз задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, опустил взгляд на руки и нахмурился. Затем он заговорил так тихо, чтобы его мог услышать лишь оборотень:

— Мы должны их убить. Всех.

Айзек с сомнением взглянул на друга и отодвинул от себя едва тронутый чай.

— Я понимаю тебя, но нам действительно нужно так радикально решать проблему? Может, ты посоветуешься со своей стаей?

Айзек не знал, насколько сильно задел Стайлза этими словами. Он и не мог знать, но Стилински все равно почувствовал волну злости из-за того, что все так или иначе приводило его к стае. К тем, кого сейчас он видеть не желал. Особенно одного оборотня, который несколькими словами попал точно в цель.

— Это наше дело, — ответил он с легким раздражением. — Мы сами должны с ними разобраться.

Айзек быстро сообразил, что переубедить сейчас Стайлза невозможно. Тот всегда был очень упрямыми сейчас едва ли был способен к кому-то прислушиваться. Айзек наклонился вперед и отобрал у парня кружку, в которую тот вцепился словно утопающий за соломинку.

— Думаю, тебе надо немного расслабиться. Может, выпьем?

Айзек жестом подозвал официантку и попросил счет, пока Стайлз пытался прийти в себя. Не то чтобы Стайлз раньше не предлагал кого-то убить. Подобные предложения звучали от него в адрес Джексона чаще, чем крики Лидии в момент пробуждения Ногицунэ.

Но все же информации было слишком мало, чтобы они могли принять правильное решение. Айзек был прав. Им нужно немного расслабиться и выключить мозги.

— Знаешь, у меня остался сушеный аконит.

Айзек улыбнулся в ответ, оставил на столе слегка помятую купюру. Стайлз не стал говорить о том, что мог бы и сам за себя заплатить. Он был уверен, что если бы остался в кафе один, то ушел бы, забыв про счет.

До корпуса общежития они добирались в молчании. Стайлз прокручивал в голове все возможные ходы и планы, которыми руководствовалась чужая стая. Если цель похищения Коры была прозрачной, то смысла в обмене на Скотта Стайлз не видел вообще. Да, тот был истинным альфой, но использовать его силу они не смогут. МакКолл был упрям как осел, это Стайлз знал не понаслышке.

Держать его у себя в качестве заложника? В этом также не было смысла. С таким же успехом они могли бы оставить Кору у себя, зная, что Питер ни за что не подверг бы опасности племянницу, как и остальные члены стаи. Они не стали бы нападать, не убедившись, что Кора в безопасности и не пострадает в ходе битвы.

Стайлз знал, что поступает глупо, отдаляясь от друзей в тот момент, когда его почти брат в смертельной опасности и они даже не знают, жив ли еще он. Но гениальная голова Стилински переставала соображать под натиском стресса, переживаний и все еще непрекращающейся боли в боку. Стайлз запретил сам себе пить обезболивающие, зная, как легко подсаживается на медикаменты. Он едва слез с аддерола, когда перестал нуждаться в нем.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно побыть одному со своими мыслями? — внезапно спросил Айзек, когда они уже поднимались по лестнице на нужный этаж. — Мне кажется, я слышу, как крутятся шестеренки в твоей голове.

В любой другой ситуации Стайлз согласился бы с ним. Наедине со своими мыслями было проще придумать, как разобраться с проблемой. Но сейчас он не был уверен, что не сойдет с ума. Возможно, Питер чувствовал это. Тот разговор на кухне о том, справится ли Стайлз без них, всплывал в голове все чаще, но Стилински должен был хотя бы попытаться. Пусть и не совсем в одиночку, но не нагружая друзей своими проблемами.

— С каждой ступенькой мысль выпить в чьей-то компании нравится мне все больше, поэтому нет, я не хочу побыть в одиночестве. Возможно, это станет моей очередной ошибкой. А их за последние дни и так хватает.

Он знал, что Айзек прекрасно чувствует его эмоции, поэтому резко замолчал. Остановившись перед дверью в свою комнату, он внезапно вспомнил, как чуть больше месяца назад сидел в шкафу и наблюдал за тем, как его девушка трахается с другим парнем на его кровати. Как задал себе вопрос: почему он ничего не чувствует? И как ответ мгновенно образовался в его голове вместе с четким образом из сновидений.

— Стайлз? — Айзек положил ладонь на плечо парня и слегка сжал, вырывая того из его туманных мыслей. — Все в порядке?

— Нет, — впервые честно ответил Стайлз. — Ни хрена не в порядке, чувак.

Покачав головой, Стайлз толкнул дверь в комнату и, к облегчению, никого там не обнаружил. Он не хотел видеть Джексона как напоминание о том, что сбегает от проблем своих друзей. Он не мог видеть жизнерадостного Мэтта, у которого внезапно все наладилось в личной жизни. Почему хорошие люди всегда выбирают Джексона?

Небольшая баночка с сушеным толченым аконитом оказалась в дальнем углу нижнего ящика тумбочки. Вместе с ней Стайлз извлек наружу две бутылки виски, чтобы одну из них разбавить волчьей травой, а другую оставить себе. После алкоголя с аконитом у него начинала болеть голова.

— Останемся тут? — Айзек без стеснения занял кровать Стайлза, а тот разместился на полу напротив, открывая обе бутылки. Клаудия не погладила бы его по голове за такое, но сейчас ему было плевать.

***

 

У обоих осталось по полбутылки алкоголя. Опьянение уже достигло того уровня, когда хочется поговорить по душам и забыть об этом наутро.

— Так я ведь прав? — Язык Стайлза немного заплетался, но взгляд все еще оставался сосредоточенным. — Изначально ты взял у меня номер, чтобы позже пригласить меня на свидание?

— Ну, я это и сделал. — Айзек лениво пожал плечами и вытянул длинные худые ноги. — Когда позвонил тебе в первый раз и позвал с собой. Я собирался позавтракать в кафе, прогуляться по парку, а под вечер зажать тебя где-нибудь в подворотне и заставить кончить в штаны. — Айзек прижал горлышко бутылки к губам, но не сделал глоток, а продолжил говорить: — Но, когда ты прервал меня и предложил сходить в библиотеку, я смекнул, что петтинг с волками тебя пока мало интересует.

Стайлз смешно хрюкнул, облокотившись плечом на тумбочку. Мысли в голове текли лениво и медленно, но в теле бушевала энергия, и хотелось сделать хоть что-то. Пробежаться вокруг общежития, например.

— У меня было плохое утро на самом деле. Я никогда не против петтинга с волками. — Стайлз на мгновение замер, обдумывая, как ужасно прозвучали его слова, и внезапно рассмеялся. — Ладно. Ты все еще хочешь засунуть язык мне в рот? Или что-то другое?

Айзек зажал горлышко бутылки зубами. Внезапно появившийся волчий клык громко скрипнул по стеклу, оставляя глубокую царапину.

— Я был бы не против, но не думаю, что это будет уместно. — Он наклонился чуть вперед, нависнув над разомлевшим Стайлзом. — Ты все еще думаешь об этой… проблеме, которая была у тебя в тот день. И ты явно не настроен заводить интрижки, даже если они ничего не значат. К тому же, — Айзек сделал большой глоток, — мне привычнее рассматривать тебя как друга. Которого я был бы не против трахнуть, но способен обойтись и без этого.

Стайлз понимающе хмыкнул. Он не рассматривал Айзека как объект симпатии и был рад, что они не решили тогда развлечься. Велика вероятность, что этого уютного вечера и не было бы.

— Как думаешь, если убить вожака стаи сирен, они перестанут завлекать невинных? — внезапно спросил Стайлз, рассматривая бутылку виски, зажатую руке. Айзек проследил за его взглядом, а затем сосредоточенно нахмурился.

— Ну, любая стая без вожака буквально рассыпается. Скорее всего, они делают все это по приказу. Если не будет приказов, то не будет и убийств. — Айзек поймал решительный взгляд Стайлза и слегка нахмурился. — Мы пьяны, и такси нас не возьмет.

— На территории кампуса можно арендовать велосипеды. — Глаза Стайлза загорелись азартом. Впрочем, так происходило каждый раз, когда он собирался совершить очередную глупость, которая вполне могла закончиться смертью. Но Айзек вдруг подорвался с места и помог другу подняться.

— Тогда чего мы ждем?

Они вывалились из здания, подгоняемые взбушевавшим в крови адреналином. Сидящая за стойкой женщина окинула их презрительным взглядом, но деньги приняла. И предупредила, что за порчу арендуемого имущества полагается штраф, на что они только согласно кивнули головами, едва вслушиваясь в монотонную речь.

***

 

На мокрой от дождя дороге мелькал маленький луч света от прикрепленного к рулю велосипеда фонарика. Стайлз старался сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, например, на дороге, но получалось с трудом.

Айзек ехал рядом, и ему явно требовалось меньше усилий. Несмотря на аконит, оборотни быстрее избавлялись от опьянения. Стайлза радовало то, что своеобразное похмелье у них все же было. Нельзя пить литрами яд и чувствовать себя так же великолепно, как и всегда.

Им в голову и не закралась мысль, что идти вдвоем без оружия и плана на толком неизученных существ — суицид в чистом виде.

— Слушай. — Айзек подъехал немного ближе, чтобы Стайлз мог его услышать. — А ты знаешь, что во время дождя сирены всегда выходят на улицу? Таким образом они вспоминают своих предков, которых люди всегда ассоциировали с водой.

— То есть они делают все, чтобы выглядеть подозрительно. — Стайлз невольно рассмеялся, и его резко повело в сторону, но он смог удержать равновесие и не свалиться на асфальт. Перед глазами так и стояла картина: толпа девушек, которые вышли просто постоять под ледяным дождем где-нибудь в ноябре.

— Мы на месте, — сообщил задумавшемуся другу Айзек, и они остановились посреди размытой дождем дороги. Перед ними стоял ничем непримечательный загородный дом. Несмотря на три этажа, здание казалось маленьким и довольно уютным. И не скажешь, что там обитают серийные убийцы.

— Знаешь, я в детстве мечтал о таком доме, — внезапно тихо заговорил Стайлз. — В нем может поместиться половина кампуса, но даже пустой он кажется маленьким и уютным.

Айзек мог бы спросить, какого черта Стайлз вдруг решил откровенничать перед логовом врага, но прекрасно чувствовал запах горечи, боли и печали, которые сейчас наполняли Стайлза. Алкоголь развязал ему язык, а Айзек знал, что его друг в принципе никогда не делится своими внутренними переживаниями. Если заткнуть его сейчас, то парень просто продолжит вариться в них. Поэтому Айзек продолжил молча слушать.

— Наш дом небольшой. Два этажа, и там едва ли могли поместиться все мои друзья. Это я о стае, — зачем-то уточнил Стайлз. — Когда умер отец, дом стал казаться невероятно большим. Нам с мамой там было слишком много места. Тогда Скотт переехал к нам почти на полгода. Мелиса была в восторге, хоть и скучала по сыну. Она тогда только разошлась с отцом Скотта и работала в три смены, чтобы оплатить счета.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и резко мотнул головой. Он говорил о тех временах лишь дважды.

Ночью со Скоттом, когда им обоим было необходимо сбросить груз, которым они не желали делиться с матерями.

Второй раз произошел спонтанно. Стайлз гулял вдоль ручья, не желая объяснять матери, что у него нет друзей, кроме Скотта, вечно занятого на подработках. Тогда он и встретил пса, которому и выложил все, что было на душе. Правда сейчас, когда он повзрослел, то мог поклясться, что это был волк. И какой-то частью себя он уже долгое время предполагал, что тот очень сильно напоминал Питера.

— Почему ты не говоришь об этом со своим альфой? — Айзек оставил их велосипеды у дерева и встал рядом, глядя на горящие окна дома перед ними. — В моей стае все, кроме меня, всегда делились своими переживаниями с альфой. И это нормально.

— Мне не нужно об этом говорить. — Стайлз наконец улыбнулся. — Питер сам все знает. Он один из тех людей, кто читает твои мысли не потому, что оборотень, а потому, что просто видит все по глазам. Нам с ним никогда не были нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга.

— Романтично, — усмехнулся Айзек. Он не смог бы понять этого, потому что сам никогда не имел крепкой связи с альфой, но история Стайлза казалась странной даже оборотню. Айзек исследовал многое после укуса. Перерыл горы информации, но ни разу не наткнулся на упоминание человека в волчьей стае. А Стайлз был едва ли не главным звеном в ней.

Стилински знал, что у них с Питером были странные отношения. Но их обоих это устраивало, а большее и не имело значения.

Внезапно входная дверь дома распахнулась, и из нее вышло несколько девушек, одетых совершенно не по погоде: в легкие летние платья. Дождь усиливался, превращая землю под ногами в непроходимую грязь.

Девушек оказалось девять. Они остановились у крыльца, глядя на незваных гостей с легким удивлением. Стайлз же с неменьшим шоком разглядывал их голые ступни, утопающие в холодной, размытой дождевой водой земле.

— К нам пожаловали гости? — Вперед вышла высокая женщина в джинсах и резиновых сапогах. В росте она могла посоревноваться с Айзеком, но Стайлз мог поклясться, что никогда не видел никого красивее. Девушки позади тоже были как на подбор. Стайлз и не заподозрил бы ни одну из них в убийстве.

— Я помню вас. — Женщина впереди склонила голову, и Стайлз мысленно назвал ее ведьмой, потому что огненно-рыжие кудри не давали фантазии разгуляться дальше. — Вы разнюхивали что-то в нашем агентстве, хотя на копов едва тянете. — Ее взгляд скользнул на Стайлза, и тот отступил на шаг назад, осознавая, что в голове появляются явно не его мысли.

Стайлз смотрел ей в глаза и метался между побегом и самоубийством, что шло вразрез со здравым смыслом.

— Эй, — Айзек резко дернул его в сторону и спрятал за своей спиной, до боли сжимая запястье. — Не смотри им в глаза.

Наваждение исчезло так же резко, как и появилось, и Стайлз в замешательстве прижался лбом между лопаток друга, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Получалось с трудом.

— Милый маленький оборотень и потерянный человеческий мальчишка. — Ведьма мягким изящным жестом убрала с лица влажную прядь волос и сделала шаг навстречу. — И чем мы заслужили такое внимание?

Стайлз мог поклясться, что каждое ее слово пропитано ядовитой иронией. Это начинало выводить из себя, ведь эти особы ничего не могли сделать против оборотня. Их чары на волков не действовали, а большего в их арсенале и не было.

— Ничего особенного, — заговорил Стайлз, все так же стоя за спиной Айзека. Может, он казался трусом со стороны, но у него не было желания снова попасться в лапы сирены. — Нам просто стало интересно, с какого хера вы просто ради забавы убиваете людей.

Прозвучавший смешок был подобен плевку в лицо. Стайлз со злостью сжал в кулаках кофту Айзека, силой воли удерживая себя на месте.

— Не думаю, что мы обязаны раскрывать вам секреты своей стаи, — она говорила мягко и насмешливо, невероятно сильно напоминая этим Питера. Стайлз даже рассмеялся бы, если бы мог. Но сейчас он продумывал план действий, потому что они, два идиота, явились в логово врага без оружия и подкрепления.

— Ты могла бы убедить нас, чтобы мы передумали тебя убивать, — смело произнес Стайлз, рассматривая лес вокруг них. Если им придется сражаться, то у Стилински один выход — драться с закрытыми глазами. А он едва мог сойти за наученного опытом ниндзя.

— Я могу убедить тебя в любой момент, просто взгляни на меня, — усмехнулась Ведьма. Сзади раздалось несколько смешков, и Стайлз невольно вспомнил школьные времена и Джексона с его компанией прихвостней.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я могу случайно надрать тебе задницу. — Стайлз почувствовал, как плечи Айзека дернулись.

— Кажется, тебя не учили, как нужно разговаривать со старшими. — В ее голосе не было обиды, зато ясно слышалась угроза. Стайлз понимал, что ситуация накаляется. — Вы пришли сюда, чтобы убить нас, как нашу сестру накануне? Или ту милую приезжую девушку, которую мы приютили?

Стайлз тряхнул головой, выкидывая из нее образ Вероники, которая хотела сбросить его с моста.

— Девять убитых девушек-маньячек или половина штата, которую они порешат? Думаю, выбор очевиден. — Стайлз повернулся, прижавшись спиной к спине Айзека, и глубоко вздохнул. У них осталась в запасе лишь пара фраз, прежде чем начнется битва, он прекрасно это осознавал. Как и то, что в его теле все еще приличная доза алкоголя, затормаживающая реакции.

— Что ж, в таком случае ваше убийство можно будет посчитать за самооборону. — Ведьма ухмыльнулась и кивнула. Девушки в тот же миг скрылись в доме, оставляя своего вожака и нежданных гостей наедине.

Стайлз не успел сообразить, что это могло значить, когда они вновь вышли на улицу. В руке каждой блестел острый длинный кинжал с металлической резной рукоятью. Стилински этого не видел, но Айзек внезапно прижался к нему еще сильнее и слегка повернулся, не сводя взгляда с врагов.

— У них ножи, пропитанные аконитом. У каждой.

Стайлзу не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы знать, что Айзек в замешательстве. Еще бы, ведь не у каждой же сирены под подушкой припрятано оружие от оборотней. Все указывало на то, что их ждали.

Но не прошло и минуты, как над лесом раздался громкий волчий вой. Айзек дернулся, чуть пригибая голову и напрягаясь всем телом, будто перед атакой, и Стайлз понял, что это не просто волки. На данный момент на территории Айдахо обитало несколько стай. И всего две из них имели при себе вервульфов: это они и стая с альфами. И теперь ситуация приняла действительно смертельно опасный поворот.

— Что-то не так, — пробормотал Айзек, мягко отступая назад и заставляя Стайлза двигаться вглубь леса. — Она боится, но не нас.

Стайлз дернулся, когда вой раздался совсем рядом. Он метался между желанием свалить поскорее и остаться, чтобы выяснить, что со Скоттом. Конечно, они не стали бы таскать с собой заложника, но они с Айзеком могли бы поймать одного из стаи, чтобы хорошенько допросить. При условии, конечно, что у Стайлза было бы с собой хоть какое-то оружие.

Они медленно отступали в лес, и Стайлз слишком поздно сообразил, что велосипеды остались в другой стороне. Айзек, кажется, тоже понял, что они теперь без средств передвижения, поэтому резко склонился к земле и обернулся через плечо.

— Залезай на спину.

В любой другой ситуации Стайлз обязательно пошутил бы на эту тему, но сейчас у них в запасе было слишком мало времени. Он запрыгнул на спину оборотня, крепко обхватив его руками и ногами, и Айзек немедленно сорвался с места.

***

 

Они уже около получаса бреди вдоль трассы. Одежда промокла насквозь, и Стайлз никак не мог остановить раздражающий стук зубов. Он был уверен, что завтра же сляжет с температурой и прочими прелестями простуды.

Айзек брел рядом, постоянно вздрагивая и дергая головой, словно пес. Его мокрые кудри прилипли к лицу, и выглядел он до абсурдного забавно.

— Не поделишься догадками? — вновь попытался завести разговор Айзек.

— Я знаю, что это была за стая, но понятия не имею, что они тут делают и зачем им сирены. — Голос охрип, Стайлз постоянно шмыгал носом и чувствовал, как начинает болеть голова. Раненый бок тоже давал о себе знать, поэтому Стайлз никак не мог сконцентрироваться на своих мыслях и сформулировать хотя бы одну догадку.

Но внезапно в голове всплыла куда более важная информация.

— Я знаю одно заклинание, которое может помочь нам. Если мы найдем одну траву, то я сделаю так, что вода будет испаряться до того, как коснется нас. — Стайлз остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Эта трава пахнет как корица и должна расти в этих лесах. Ты можешь поискать по запаху?

Айзек с сомнением пожал плечами. Он не привык верить во всякие эти друидские фокусы, но сама мысль о том, что вода перестанет заливаться ему за шиворот, была невероятно соблазнительной.

Он повернулся в сторону леса, сосредоточился и с шумом втянул носом воздух, внезапно замерев и широко распахнув глаза.

— Я понял, что всю дорогу не давало мне покоя, — пробормотал Айзек, хмурясь и растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Все время мне казалось, что что-то не так. — Он замолчал и посмотрел на Стайлза с ужасом в глазах. — Я не чувствую запахов.

Даже если бы сразу после этой фразы прогремел оглушительный гром, он не сделал бы ее еще более пугающей, потому что хуже уже некуда. Стайлз знал, что нюх оборотней работает даже в нелетную погоду. Он был уверен, что в эпицентре смерча волки могли учуять запахи и дождь не мог стать тому помехой.

Айзек выглядел потрясенным и напуганным. И Стайлз прекрасно понимал его, хоть и слабо представлял, что такое потерять способность, к которой привык так же, как к своим конечностям.

— Так, чувак, давай без паники. — Стайлз выставил руки вперед, будто успокаивая голодного зверя, хотя Айзек навряд ли сейчас мог бы хоть кого-то обидеть. Он был похож на мокрого потерянного щенка. — Сбои бывают у всех. Не исключено, что это пройдет. Давай просто… — он растерянно осмотрелся, судорожно ища выход из ситуации. — Давай я позвоню Лиаму и попрошу его за нами приехать, а?

Айзек согласно качнул головой, даже не прислушиваясь к словам друга, и Стайлз быстро достал промокший, но, слава богу, еще работающий телефон. Вокруг творилась какая-то чертовщина, и Стайлз отказывался верить, что подобное постоянно происходит именно с ним.

***

 

Деревья мелькали за окном автомобиля, и Стайлз лениво провожал их взглядом, пока Айзек, втиснувшийся между сидениями, пытался дотянуться до шумно работающей печки. Они пробыли под дождем слишком долго, и теперь даже оборотень не мог согреться в теплом салоне автомобиля.

Лиам все еще подозрительно косился на незнакомого парня, и Стайлз, даже не обладая нюхом, как у них, мог распознать ревность, наполняющую его. Лиам уже несколько раз спросил, что произошло, но никто не спешил делиться с ним информацией: Айзек не собирался выдавать все первому встречному, а Стайлз просто не находил сил на внятные объяснения.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно медленно погружался в черную мутную воду. Он уже не видел света поверхности, не мог рассмотреть дна. Лишь темная неизвестность давила со всех сторон, лишая сил и надежды выбраться наружу. Стайлз не мог описать своих ощущений, но готов был поклясться, что они уже долго клубились где-то далеко внутри. Они будто накапливались, скатывались в плотный черный туман, теперь окутывающий Стайлза с головой.

Лиам вздохнул уже раз пятый за десять минут их дороги обратно в город. Его можно было понять — стая не принимала новичка и отказывалась посвящать в свои проблемы. Они все сильнее отстранялись от Лиама после происшествия в лесу, и теперь тот наверняка чувствовал себя беззащитным и лишним в этой маленькой семье.

Стайлз внезапно ощутил потребность уберечь его не только от опасностей, но и от своих друзей. В голову закралась мысль, что они втроем вполне могли бы сами быть отдельной стаей. Оба оборотня — омеги, которые легко выживали в одиночестве, так что Стайлз вполне сошел бы за альфу даже без красноты глаз и подавляющего волю рычания.

Он отвернулся от окна и стал наблюдать за парнями, которые изредка перебрасывались любопытными взглядами и периодически принюхивались друг к другу. Внезапно нечто черное, сдавливающее грудь начало отпускать, и Стайлз почувствовал, как стало легче дышать. Эти оборотни тянули его дальше от родной стаи, которая в последнее время прочно ассоциировалась у Стайлза с тюрьмой. Он будто застрял там без возможности выбраться или хоть что-то изменить.

Может, действительно стоило наконец оставить все это позади? Перешагнуть трясину, которая тянула его вниз и пыталась подчинить. Ослабить привязанности, делающие его еще слабее, несмотря на то, что он и так страдал от своей уязвимости. Возможно, пришло время начать жизнь, о которой он мечтал.

— Никто не голоден? — внезапно подал голос Айзек, который отогрелся и теперь просто рассматривал слегка нервничающего Лиама. Его голос словно выдернул Стайлза из его черного вязкого болота, которое испачкало своей грязью его мысли.

Стайлз вдруг остро осознал, о чем он думал. Он действительно всерьез собирался покинуть своих друзей ради неясного будущего с двумя едва знакомыми оборотнями. И пусть он испытывал к ним лишь положительные эмоции, он сам поверить не мог, что собирался бросить Скотта, Лидию, Кору и остальных. Стайлза будто окатило холодной водой, и он пораженным взглядом уставился перед собой, иногда отвлекаясь на мелькающие дворники на лобовом стекле.

Что-то происходило. Но теперь не в лесу, не на таинственной базе врагов, не в стае. Что-то творилось внутри него самого. Растекалось горячей смолой, проникало в мысли и перестраивало ощущения. И в этот момент Стайлз по-настоящему испугался.


End file.
